Meet Your Future!
by Icewhip
Summary: The losers of TDI meet their future selves before they get the boot! Funny and sweet! Read and review please!
1. Ezekial

**(A/N) I had this idea while walking to school today. I'm currently doing another story that is really bringing me down a bit, so this is meant to be a funny picker upper for me to write. I do NOT own Total Drama Island. READ AND REVIEW!!! PLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEE!!!!!!!**

"Chill out dudes! It's not like he said guys are smarter than girls!" Geoff defended Ezekiel.

"But they are!" Ezekiel said.

A brown haired man in his mid-twenties was secretly looking through the window as the Killer Bass were discussing who to vote off after losing the first challenge. As every girl in the dining hall got out of their seat to give Ezekiel a piece of their minds, the man quietly left the window and hid himself behind a nearby tree.

Once the man was in a well hidden place, the man let out a loud laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! I can't believe I was _that_ clueless, eh. I still can't believe that was me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Once the man was done laughing, he looked behind his shoulder and saw Ezekiel being literally thrown out of the dining hall followed by the sound of Eva's voice, "You better hope I never see your face again, twerp!"

The man chuckled and whispered to himself, "I think me and Ezekiel need a man to man talk!"

That night before the bonfire ceremony:

Ezekiel was taking a walk by himself, looking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure Eva was nowhere to be found.

"Pst!" said a voice, "Hey Ezekiel!"

"Whoa! How's there?" said Ezekiel, startled.

"Relax, eh. It's me!" the man came out from behind a tree.

"And who are you?"

The man said nothing, but simply pulled out a dark green hat from his back pocket and put it on his head. Ezekiel realized who it was in an instant.

"Hey, you're me, eh."

"Yeah, I'm you. Just a little older is all. Listen, I can't stay for too long, but you and me got to have a chat, eh."

"Yeah, sure! No prob"

Ezekiel sat on the ground while his future self sat on a tree stump.

"So, what should I call you, eh?" Asked Ezekiel.

"I go by Zeke now a days." Replied his future self.

"Right. So what do you wanna talk to me about, Zeke?"

"Look, I think the little display in the dining hall was enough for you to realize that you need to learn about the real world."

Ezekiel nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, eh" said Zeke, "The girls will forgive you eventually."

Ezekiel sighed. "I'm getting kicked off, aren't I?"

Ezekiel didn't comment, but simply lifted an eyebrow and smiled as to say _"Ya think?"_

"Listen," said Zeke, "What I really want to talk to you about is Eva."

"EVA?!?!" Ezekiel asked in astonishment, "What about her other than the fact she wants to kill me?!?!"

"C'mon, Ezekiel. I know she's a bit of a hot head, but she can be really nice once you get past her tough shell."

"But how can I get to know her when she wants nothing more than to use my head as a punching bag, eh?"

"You just need to learn when to speak and what to say. Just think before you talk."

Suddenly, Zeke's watch started beeping and flashing blue.

Zeke rose to his feet. He held out his watch in front of him and pushed one of the buttons. Then from the watch came a blast of light that formed itself into some sort of portal."I got to go! Remember what I said!" said Zeke as he entered the portal. Then as quick as a flash, the portal was gone.

"Attention Killer Bass! Get your sorry butts to the campfire pit! Time to see who gets the boot!" Ezekiel heard Chris over the PA system.

Ezekiel rose to his feet and raced over to the campfire pit. By the time he arrived, all the other campers had already arrived.

"Guys! You'll never believe who I just saw!"

"Shut it and take your seat, homeschool!" snapped Eva before he could say another word.

"Just as Ezekiel was about to say something, he remembered what Zeke had told him about thinking before he spoke, so he just took his seat and quietly muttered, "Sorry."

*************

Zeke entered through the portal and came into a high technology lab where the time machine was kept. Most everyone had already gone home for the night, except for Guenevere and Zeke's wife.

"Hey there, Zeke. How'd it go?" his wife asked.

"Pretty well, I guess!" replied Zeke. He gave a little chuckle, "You know Eva, watching you holding me by the neck from the outside was a little awkward, eh."

Eva chuckled, "I remember that. I was so ticked off at you."

"Yeah, I know. You forgive me though, right?"

Eva walked over to Zeke and jumped up into his arms. "You tell me!" she said as she gave him a kiss.

When they were done kissing, Zeke continued to carry her out and said, "So, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

**(A/N) How'd I do? I think it's sweet. So, just so you know, I'm going in the order of which the contestants were eliminated. That's why Ezekiel was first. I'll post the next one soon!**


	2. Eva

**(A/N) Update time! Here's Eva's. I hope you like it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Where is my MP3 Player?!?!? One of you must have stolen it! I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back!"

Just watching this display from the safe distance of behind the east cabin, made the black-haired woman cringed when she watched Eva tear up the Killer Bass's cabin. Her eyes wide in fascination, she slowly started to walk away when Heather walked over the mess. That was one part of this catastrophe the woman didn't want to see again.

She was able to sneak over to under the dock without any of the cameras spotting her. When she was under the dock, she looked around and then found what she was looking for: a hidden camera. She took the camera, pried it open, tore out the tape, and threw it into the lake.

_Now I can have a private conversation with the psychopath._ The woman thought.

She sat down and waited. She glanced at her watch. It was going to be 7:00PM in a few hours.

"Looks like I got a little while to wait." She said to herself. She looked out onto the lake. She wasn't quite sure why, serine scenes with bodies of water always seemed to calm her down the quickest. She was pretty sure it was the mix of the view and the sounds of the waves together that did the trick.

After the hours passed, the woman glanced at her watch again. 7:04 PM. The woman looked down the beach, and there was Eva walking alone.

"Right on schedule!" said the woman. She stood to her feet and hid herself behind one of the posts.

When Eva was just passing by, the woman leapt out, grabbed her wrist, and brought her under the dock.

"Hey! Watch it!" exclaimed Eva. Eva's reflexes jumped and she was able to give the woman a solid punch to the face, giving her a black eye.

"Ouch! Hey, be careful! I just wanna talk to you!"

Eva recognized the woman's voice, although she had never heard it before.

"Your voice seems familiar. Have we met?" asked Eva.

The woman gave a quiet laugh and said, "Well, yes. In a manner of speaking, we know eh other very well."

"What's that supposed to mean?!?! " said Eva holding up her fist in a threatening way.

The woman just smiled, "Yeah, I remember when I was a hot head! Ah, good times!"

"I'm warning you! Knock it off!!!"

"Hmm. Maybe you can recognize this." From her pocket, the woman pulled out a white MP3 player, exactly identical to Eva's.

"Hey! That's mine, you pick pocket!" yelled Eva.

"Oh, yeah? Check your pocket, Eva." said the woman.

Eva's hand slid into her pocket and emerged with her MP3 player. Eva's eyes grew as wide as an owl's and her mouth couldn't help but hang open.

"But that's impossible! Unless…"

"I'm you?" the woman finished. Eva nodded her head. "Well I am you. I've just grown up a little bit. I've changed to. Actually, I sort of wanted to talk to you about something."

"If it's about my anger issues, you… or I… or whatever, of all people should understand."

"Did I say I didn't understand?" asked Eva's future self. Eva just looked down and rubbed the back of her neck. "That's my point! You always expect the worst in everybody. You're always accusing people of stuff that they didn't do and that doesn't really matter. Need I remind you of this afternoon?"

"Well, you do have a point, there." admitted Eva.

"Look, I'm not asking you to change overnight. I mean, it took a long time in anger management for me to get t where I am now. I'm just helping you look into the mirror."

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"What's that?"

"My cue to go. I can't stay here for too long. Something about risking a rupture in the space time continuum or something." Eva's future self held out her watch and pressed a button, blasting out a beam of light that formed a shining portal into the future.

Eva's future self was about to go, when she turned around and said, "By the way, when you get to the loser island, go easy on Zeke!" and with that, she entered the portal as it closed up.

Eva knew what that comment meant. It meant she was getting the boot tonight. But she sort of figured, after destroying the cabin and all. Eva walked over to the campfire pit and waited for the ceremony to start.

************

Eva entered the lab and made a bee line for the couch in the lounging area. Zeke sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Just like clockwork, Courtney walked over and asked her, "Were you spotted, Eva?"

"No, Courtney, I wasn't spotted." She said irritated.

"And did you remember to―"

"Get rid of any tape that caught me? Taken care of!"

Courtney then plopped down on a nearby easy chair, "Sorry for being so uptight! It's just that if we were ever caught doing this, we can get in serious trouble!"

"Well, that goes with saying, CIT!" said Duncan walking into the room.

"Hey, Ju-V!" said Courtney as she stood up and gave her man a kiss on the cheek.

"So if we can get in that much trouble, why are we doing this, eh?" asked Zeke.

"Trust me." Said Guenevere as she walked into the room, "There is a very good reason for this!"

**(A/N) OOOOOOHHH! A cliff hanger! I love suspense! Hoped you liked it! I'll update soon.**


	3. Noah

**(A/N) Alright, Noah is next, but before I start, I just want to say a few things. First, I personally want to that everyone who left comments! It really means a lot to me that you took time to read my story! Second, I want to say that I'm sort of making this up as I go, so if I don't update for a while, I'm probably going into writers block. Third, Guenevere IS Gwen. I looked up Gwen on an online dictionary, and it led me to either Gwendolyn or Guenevere, and I thought Guenevere was more unique. (Trivia: Guenevere is from a Welsh word meaning "white, fair" {Gwendolyn is basically the same}. Is it me, or is that a little more than coincidence? LOL). Anyway, all will be revealed in future chapters. But for now, NOAH!!!**

The buzz cut man hid behind some thick bushes as he watched the display of flying red rubber going on inside the large glass box. He hated watching this when he was home, but strangely enough, he didn't mind watching it in person.

Just as he was getting comfortable, his heart nearly jumped from his chest when he saw Lindsay and Tyler coming towards his hiding spot holding hands. The man dived back into the bushes to hide, accidentally rustling the leaves just as they passed.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked in a confused sort of way.

"Probably just a squirrel, but don't worry. If it's anything serious, I'll protect you!" Tyler reassured Lindsay.

"Aww! My hero!" They walked off hand and hand to the dock.

_Phew! That was a close call. I hope this game ends soon. The sooner I can talk to Noah, the better! _thought the man.

Soon came the last game: the one on one face-off between Harold and Owen. As everyone was preoccupied with watching Harold fly across the court with the ball wrapped in his arms, the man got ready to get into position. He listened carefully.

"What can I say? _Weak effort!_" Noah said.

"Oh, shut it, Noah!" snapped Gwen

"You know? For once, I agree with her!" Heather stormed off, followed by the rest of the team.

"Touchy!" said Noah. He noticed that the remaining three people still on the court were glaring at him, to which he replied, "What?" the he addressed the camera and said, "I'll tell you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately."

_Almost there! Just a bit longer!_ The man thought as he readied the lasso that was attached to his waist. It was a bit silly, but at least it was invisible.

Noah soon exited the glass room and right as he was passing by the man's hiding place, the man threw the rope loop around Noah and quickly pulled him into a thick patch of trees directly behind the bush.

"Whoa!" Noah exclaimed, although by the time he did, he was already secluded from the rest of the place by the trees, "What was that?"

"That was me. Or should I say you? Time travel does has a tendency to give one a case of brain strain, if you know what I mean." Said the man.

"Yeah, as if I'd seriously believe that!" Noah said skeptically, "Time travel? Chris can't really believe I'm as gullible as all the illiterate Neanderthals on this island, can he? I mean, what's with the buzz cut? Do I look like a military guy?"

Noah's future self laughed, "I thought you'd say that. In fact, I remember saying it myself when this happened to me in the past. But then, I remember hearing something that changed my mind."

"Like what?" Noah said, with Noah's future self saying every word in unison with him.

"Hey! Stop that! Grr! You think I'm gonna believe you just because you're saying everything I am? It's gonna take a lot more than that! CUT IT OUT!" They both said in perfect synch.

Noah's future self gave out a little chuckle, "I was annoyed so easily back then!" said Noah's future self, "No, what I actually remember hearing was this: You like Heather!"

Noah's face suddenly turned a bright shade of red. "How'd you…"

Noah's future self just stood there with his arms folded across his chest with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Oh, crap, you ARE me!" said Noah.

"Yeah, and you and me… or I and me… or you and yourself… uh… we need to talk! Aug! I hate time travel! You know I have no idea what my exact age is?"

"Yeah, well, what do you wanna say?" asked Noah a little impatiently.

"I think you have a faint idea what. After all, I know I wasn't _that_ clueless!"

Noah threw his future self and icy stare then looked down at his shoes and admitted, "So I didn't play in the game, we would have lost anyway!"

"Does that matter who played or not? Isn't the point to at least give it a shot? You can't live your life inside the covers of a book, you know!"

"Why does it matter anyway?"

"Well, it matters because, first, your butt's gonna be on the loser boat tonight and, second, the sooner you learn to be a team player, the sooner you get your neck off the chopping block."

"What a sec, what do you mean, 'off the chopping block'?"

Suddenly, the watch on the wrist of Noah's future self started beeping and flashing blue. He pointed it to a nearby clearing and shot a beam of light out of it, forming a portal to the future.

"I got to go," said Noah's future self as he walked towards the portal. He looked over his shoulder and said, "By the way, you should tell Heather how you feel. Just a thought!" Then he was gone.

Noah just stood there for a second, then folded his arms and scoffed, "Yeah right! Like my team would vote me off. I'm the only one with any brains on this stupid island!" And with that, he walked out of the group of trees.

************

Noah walked through the portal nonchalantly with his hands in his pocket.

"I'm back!" he called, walking over to a group of flashing computers where Heather was efficiently working. "Whatcha working on, H?"

"Just a few minor alarms that went off in the time stream. Nothing major though."

"Do we have any idea of who's behind all the current mayhem, yet?" asked Noah.

"No, but we're getting there. Slowly, but surely." Heather sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Noah, noticing the sigh.

"Wha… oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about…" Heather's voice trailed off.

"How all this happened?" Noah took a shot. Heather nodded. "I've been thinking the exact same thing since it all started. It all happened so quickly, I barley have the memory. It's as if I woke up one morning and I suddenly existed in the chaos."

"Well, at least were all in it as a team, right?" asked Heather.

"Yeah," said Noah, holding her hands in his, "A team!"

**(A/N) I know what you're thinking! I'm leaving a lot of cliff hangers and leaving them unanswered. But don't worry: I WILL answer them. Now is just not the right time. It's like a reality show (yes, pun intended), all the answers come at the end. The ambiguity is meant to cause mystery and excitement. Plus, it keeps people coming back for more. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	4. Justin

**(A/N) Here's Justin's. I hope you like it! Yeah, I know your dying to find out some answers, but right now is the time to reveal just enough to get you asking. But ALL WILL BE REVEALED EVENTUALLY! Read and Review!**

As the dashing young man emerged from the portal, he looked around at his surroundings. It was early in the evening, so he knew where all the other campers were.

_Alright! Time to get to work!_ He thought.

The man pulled in his jacket closer to him. It was a little chilly outside, even for summer. He quietly made his way the cabins, being extra careful not to attract any attention when passing the ampatheater that was currently crowded with campers.

He snuck onto the Screaming Gofer's cabin, opening the door slowly so it wouldn't squeak. The cabin was dark. He took out the laser gun that was being held in the holster on his hip. He placed his finger tenderly on the trigger and pointed it in front of him before going further into the cabin. He knew that something or someone was in there, and it wasn't friendly.

He tip-toed his way in, being careful to be a quiet as possible. He turned on the small light on his gun so he could see. First he checked the corners of the room, and then he checked under Owen's bunk. Nothing! He then pointed the small beam of light under Justin's bunk.

Suddenly, a robotic creature, similar to that of a cockroach only the size of a mid-sized dog, hissed at the light when it hit it and attacked the source of the light.

The robot drew out its claws and latched itself to the man's face!

"CRAAAAAAAAP!!!" cried the man as he tried to pry the mechanical creature from his head. The robot just hissed louder, to where it was almost a hushed roar. The man spun around and around the room, tried desperately to remove the robot in vain. The man eventually lost his balance and landed hard on Justin's bunk. The robotic creature started digging away at his face with its sharp talons.

The man thought fast! He felt for the knob on his laser gun, finding it in no time. He turned it quickly to the right until it clicked three times. Then, he held the gun to the creatures back side and pulled the trigger. A beam shot out of the barrel and shorted out the robot's circuits, causing it to freeze and crash to the floor. The man rubbed his hand on his face to try to get an idea of the damage.

_It's not too bad. Just a little bleeding. It's gonna leave a few scares, though._ He thought. He looked down at the creature. A few of its legs were still twitching. _Dang! Whoever is behind all this really wants us out of the way!_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He quickly made himself hidden, positioning himself low behind Justin's bunk. The man knew who was coming, but he didn't want to be seen by him, at least not yet.

Justin entered through the cabin door and turned on the light. He was dripping wet and had come to get a towel to dry off.

When he turned on the light, he saw the aftermath of the battle between the man and the robot creature. Things were knocked from where they were previously sitting on their respective bunks. Justin's bunk had the blankets all ruffled up and messed with. Finally, Justin's eyes made their way to the robotic cockroach twitching its legs on the floor.

"What the heck? What happened in here?" said Justin in shock.

"Something that should not have, but did." Replied the man from his hiding spot.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" demanded Justin bravely; he grabbed his shirt in preparation to rip it off his chest.

"Keep your shirt on, Justin!" said the man as he emerged from his hiding spot, "Trust me, I already know what it looks like."

Justin ignored the man a ripped his shirt off anyway. His Pecs glistened in sweat as well as his finely tuned abs.

The man just stood there with his eye brow raised, "I thought I said that you didn't need to do that!" the man said annoyed.

"I don't get it!" said Justin, "That always worked before!"

The man gave a small laugh, "I always was a little full of myself."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, take a look!" said the man as he pulled up his jacket sleeve revealing his wrist. On his wrist was a dark patch if skin in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"But that's impossible! That's the same exact birthmark I have!" he said holding out his wrist.

"That's exactly my point!" said the man.

Then it finally hit him, "I thought weird things were going on here! Are you actually…me?"

Justin's future self merely nodded with a smile. Then he said, "I came here for two reasons. One, in the future, there's this sicko that we're facing who wants to destroy us." He pointed to the robotic creature, "He sent _that_ here to kill you. I had to come here to destroy it before it was too late."

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'"

"The second reason," said Justin's future self, ignoring the question, "Is because I wanna talk about this 'I'm-all-that' attitude you got going on."

Justin dropped his previous question and replaced it with a new one, "What attitude?"

Justin's future self laughed, "Yeah, I never really noticed it at first either. But once it came to my attention, I was amazed at what happened when I changed my attitude. You see Justin, you really are a good looking guy, but there is such a thing as _overdoing_ it. To tell the truth, I don't think it would kill everybody if you kept your shirt on for longer than five seconds at a time, don't you think?"

"I guess I never thought about it like that." Admitted Justin, "But what am I supposed to do? People just treat me differently than others. It's not like I tell them to treat me that way."

"Yeah, but you do keep good care of yourself. But instead of showing off your muscles every time someone says your name, try being humble. When someone complements your body, just try saying 'thanks' instead of showing off. Oh, and just so you know, I think people will like you a lot more of you opened up a little. Show them there's a brain under that awesome hair!"

"Thanks. My hair is pretty awesome! But, so is yours."

"Dude, my hair _is_ your hair."

The two Justins shared a laugh. Then Justin said, "And thanks for the advice."

"No prob, man."

Suddenly, the watch attached to Justin's future self's wrist started beeping and flashing blue.

"Oops! Gotta go dude! See ya!" he said as he shot the portal from his watch and passed through it.

*****************

When Justin made his way through the portal, he was met by a roar of applause!

"Way to go, dude!" said Geoff.

"That was really brave of you Justin!" said Guenevere.

"OH YAAAAAY!" cried Katie and Sadie in unison. Katie ran over to him and gave Justin a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you could do it Justin!" said Katie.

Justin just smiled. He enjoyed the attention, but he learned long ago that bragging wasn't the way to be respected. He learned this many years ago. From a friend!

**(A/N) Alright, now were getting somewhere with the answers. But there is so much more to be learned. Stay tuned!!! ^-^**


	5. Katie

**(A/N) Here's Katie! I, personally, like the off the camera timing on this one! It's so nice to have it in the middle of the challenge instead of right at the end! Enjoy! **

A woman with long, jet black hair and very tan skin entered into the past through a portal of light. Suddenly she found herself in the woods surrounded by trees.

_Great! Of all the places to drop me off… I suck at directions!_ Thought the woman.

The woman took a good look at her surrounding and found something that was very familiar to her. A long, metal fork was protruding out of the trunk of a nearby tree, its tongs embedded deeply in the wood.

"So if the tree with the fork in it is here, that means that the cave where Katie and Sadie are must be in that direction." Said the woman. Although she was never good with directions, she did have a good memory.

The woman walked swiftly and quietly until reaching a cave holding two frightened girls.

"We're going to die here! We're going to die here!" she heard Sadie's voice chanting from inside the cave.

The woman just smiled as she peered inside the cave. _Sadie was always the drama queen. After all, they're just bats._ She thought. Katie and Sadie were on the right side of the cave, so the woman secretly made her way to the left and slipped inside, making her way to the back of the cave before either of the girls spotted her. Once out of sight, she set up a small lantern and bit into an apple she brought with her. However, she didn't account for the loud crunch until after she bit into it. The sound bounced off the walls of the cave, carrying the echo all the way through.

"What was that?" said Sadie when she heard the loud sound.

"I think it came from the back of the cave. I'll go check it out." Said Katie.

"Are you sure you can _find_ the back of the cave, Katie?!" said Sadie, who was still a little TOed due to their current situation.

"Oh, shut up, Sadie!" snapped Katie as she made her way to the back of the cave.

The woman heard the conversation and relaxed a bit when she heard that Katie was investigating and not Sadie. Now she wouldn't have to hide.

"Hello?" called Katie, "Is anyone back here."

"Pst! Over here." The woman whispered, calling Katie over.

"Who are you?" asked Katie.

"SSSHHHHH! The walls echo really easily, and I don't want anyone to know I'm here!"

"But the only one here is me. Well, me and my _ex_-best friend, Sadie!" Katie said in a more hushed voice. Katie walked over to the woman and sat down on the cave floor.

"Oh, yeah. You two are still having that fight." The woman chuckled, "To think it all started with blue berries!"

Katie laughed, "Yeah! Imagine that!" then Katie realized something, "Hey, wait a minute! How'd you know about that?"

"Well, I _am_ you from the future!" said the woman bluntly. She knew her own personality well, and knew she had to tell Katie point blank if she was ever to get it, "But, please, call me Kay!"

"Oh, shut up!" she said thrilled, "I knew knew KNEW you looked familiar, Kay! Oh, and I love that I have longer hair in the future! Is Sadie's longer too?!?!" Then Katie realized what she said and said casually, "Not that I care, of course."

Kay laughed and said, "No, she has short hair. We both sort of came into terms with individuality a while back… or a while forward depending on where you look at it."

Katie just kept quiet. Kay knew she only said nothing if she was upset about something, and she had a pretty good idea about what Katie might have been upset about.

"You're tired of fighting with Sadie, aren't you?" asked Kay.

Katie merely nodded and said, "We've only been in this fight for a few hours, but it's felt like forever! Will me and Sadie ever be friends again?"

Kay laughed a little and said, "Don't be silly! Of course you'll be friends again! After all, it's only your first fight. All friends fight eventually. And not fighting for all the years you two have been friends is pretty impressive, if you ask me."

Katie smiled, "We _have _gone a long time without fighting, haven't we? Do we fight in the future?"

Kay smiled and said, "Oh, all the time! Like once, we were going at this club, and I had too much to drink. This idiot guy snuck my car key out of my pocket and into my drink, but I was so drunk, I didn't even noticed and I swallowed it! We had to get a taxi ride home, but our taxi driver was this really big guy with really bad gas and BO, plus he was eating this sandwich that was full on onions and he wouldn't stop talking to us. When we got home, Sadie wouldn't talk to me until, like, a week later! She was soooo mad!"

"A WEEK?!?!?!? I can't not talk to Sadie for a whole week! I'LL DIE!"

"Katie?" Sadie called from the front of the cave where she was waiting patiently, "Where are you? You didn't get _lost_, did you?!?"

"Oh, take a pill, Sadie! I'll be right there!" called Katie. Then she said to Kay, "Grr! I hate fighting with her! She's my BFFFL and I don't know if I can keep this up!"

"Well, I have an idea." Said Kay.

"Really?!?! What?!?!? What?!?!? WHAT?!?!?"

"Just tell Sadie that you're sorry."

"But it wasn't my fault! All those trees look alike. Even if she led us, we would have gotten lost anyway!"

"Look, Katie. I know that you don't think you're at fault, but apparently, Sadie doesn't think she's at fault, either. It's hard, and I mean REALLY hard to admit you're wrong and say sorry, but you'll be the bigger person if you just accept your fault. And I'm sure apologizing yourself will urge Sadie to apologize too!"

"But… _I_ was right, and _she_ was wrong!"

"Well, apparently, she doesn't think so! It doesn't really matter who's right and who's wrong. What's important is fixing the problem and becoming a better person as a result of the experience. Like, when me and Sadie fought over the whole 'Night club and taxi' incident, we realized that we both needed to change some things. We know that if we go out, Sadie needs to hold onto the car keys, and I need to know how many drinks are too many. If we fought over who was at fault, we never would be able to go out to the clubs again!"

"Well, you've got a point. But how can I apologize when Sadie won't even look at me?"

"Just try. Even if she doesn't look at you at first, if you just start apologizing, if she's interested in your apology, she'll look at you."

"Gee, thanks Kay!" said Katie, "I got to go tell Sadie that I'm sorry."

"Wait up a sec!" said Kay as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, "Take this!"

"What is it?" asked Katie.

"Justin's phone number!" Kay said with a wink. Then her wrist watched started beeping and flashing blue. She shot the beams out of her watch and walked through the portal without another word.

Katie turned around and walked back to the front of the cave, where Sadie was waiting for her.

"Hey, Sadie?..."

***************************

Kay entered the future where Sadie was waiting for her.

"Hey there, BFFFL!" said Sadie in delight.

"Hey there, fellow BFFFL!" replied Kay.

"Do you and Justin wanna go out to the club with me and Cody?" Asked Sadie.

Kay just laughed and said, "Sure, but we're not taking the taxi!"

**No big answers really answered in this one, but I thought it was sweet! Kay's solution to fighting friends was taught to me by my Dad (me and my sis were fighting once), so yes, I knew what I was talking about! LOL! Next up iiiiiiiiisssssss…. Tyler, that's right! (I forgot for a sec)**


	6. Tyler

**(A/N) Alright. Here's Tyler. It's a little long, so sorry about that. In this chapter, a few more answers will be revealed, so I hope you like it!**

When the brunette man walked through the portal, he looked around and noticed that it was night time. He carefully made his way over to the campfire pit. Peering through the leaves of the crowd of bushes he was hiding behind, he saw that the campfire was still burning brightly. However, Chris was nowhere to be found.

_The campfire ceremony must already be over._ He thought to himself.

Just then, he saw Bridgette and Sadie walking over from the dock. Sadie had tears streaming down her face and a big piece of wood in her hand.

"It was a long good-bye." Bridgette explained to Courtney.

Then Courtney stood to her feet as she noticed the members of the other team coming their way. "What do you guys want?" she snapped, "Come here to rub it in?"

The man knew what came next. He named off the events one after another.

"First, Trent's gonna be all nice." He whispered to himself.

"We got some extra dessert after our tuck shop party. Thought you might want some." Said Trent.

"Then Courtney's gonna be all skeptical." Predicted the man.

"So what? You're just being…nice?" replied Courtney skeptically.

"And now here's comes Gwen with the truth and Owen with the proof." The man whispered to himself again.

"Okay," confessed Gwen, "Owen stank up our cabin, and we need some time to air out." Right after Gwen was finished explaining, Owen let out a fart that confirmed the story.

The man laughed silently to himself. He could hardly believe that he remembered what happened that night.

As the man started to make his way over to the boat house, he heard Courtney give out a yelp. Again he laughed to himself, knowing that it was just her reaction to the green jell-o they were offering.

_I still don't really understand why Courtney felt it was so important to keep it a secret._ Thought the man. _Hey, if I almost drowned in green jelly, I would be freaked out, too._ The man knew this for a fact, having talked with Courtney in the future. Courtney had told everyone why she was _really_ afraid of green Jelly, but that's another story for another time. He remembered the excuse of "it looks like sugary, jiggley snot" that Courtney used in her challenge and them he let out another chuckle.

The man finally arrived at the boat house. He quietly stepped inside. He found a big, red canoe, a big tarp, and a good sized rock. He slipped underneath the canoe, which was overturned, and placed the rock between the floor and the rim of the boat, holding it a little up so he wouldn't suffocate. Then, he covered himself with the tarp and instantly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, the man was awakened by a series of high pitched sheiks of terror coming from the beach. The man got out from under the canoe and snuck his way over to the noise. Then he realized that it was only Geoff trying to face his fear of hail.

"Look that cloud is following him!" Lindsay pointed out to the members of her team," Aww, it's like his own baby cloud! I want one, too! Here cloudy-cloud!"

The man just smiled. He couldn't help but just look at Lindsay for at least a moment or two. _She's so beautiful. So carefree and full of wonder! Gee, I really miss her._ Thought the man.

He sneaked is way into the woods, being careful not to be spotted in the daylight by the cameras or the campers. He needed to wait until Tyler was done with his challenge.

Finally it was time. When everyone went to see if Courtney could face her fear, Tyler didn't go with them. Instead he decided to take a short walk and forget about the humiliation he was just put through.

As Tyler walked through the woods, he happened to spot the man. He was sitting on the ground staring at a golden locket that was hung about his neck.

"Hey, dude? Who are you?" Tyler asked him.

The man said nothing, but instead reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bright red head band with the name, "Tyler" monogrammed on the inside.

Tyler took it from the man when he held it out to him. Tyler took off his head band and compared the two together. They were exactly alike!

But that's impossible. My head band was custom made especially for me. How can you have another just like it?"

"'Cause that's _my_ head band." The man said, taking his head band back, "And yours, too. I'm you from the future."

"Really? Then why are you here? After all, if you can time travel―"

"Me and the others aren't really allowed to be doing this." Interrupted Tyler's future self, "and besides, there are some rules that need to be followed as to keep the time stream in balance. But look, I came to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" asked Tyler.

Tyler's future self looked at his locket again and merely said, "Lindsay."

"WHAT!?!?" Exclaimed Tyler, "WHY WOULD YOU WARN ME ABOUT LINDSAY!?!?! SHE'S THE MOST AMAZING GIRL I'VE EVER MET!!!"

"Dude, relax! Lindsay is fine, but I was going to tell you that it isn't going to last long."

By this time, Tyler was furious! He picked up his future self by his shirt and said, "What do you mean 'it won't last long'? Are you saying that I don't sincerely love her? 'Cause for you information, I _do_ love her!"

Tyler's future self sighed and said, "Yeah, I _do_ love her. But love isn't the point here. Just listen to my story."

Tyler put him down and sat on the forest floor to listen to what his future self had to say.

"You see, in the future, there's this psycho that is on the verge of taking over the world know it sounds a little cliché but that's what's happening here. But all of us first season contestants got together to see if we could use our diverse talents and abilities along with our new found sense of teamwork to take this guy down."

"But what does that have to do with Lindsay?" Tyler inquired.

"Well, it happened a few months ago…"

Flash back:

"_Let's get a move on people!" shouted Bridgette from the head of the group._

_They were about to go in for their first attempted attack on the psycho. They had been training for almost an entire year and thought they were finally ready to take this guy down._

_Taking up the rear was Tyler and Lindsay. Originally, Tyler was supposed to guard the rear by himself, but Lindsay wanted to be by his side every minute. The two had grown very close to each other in the time they were together. Lindsay even bought them a pair of matching lockets so they could think about each other when they were apart._

_The team entered the head quarters. As Duncan scouted ahead, knocking out any guards along the way, the team quickly advanced through to the main office where the psycho was busy working on his nefarious scheme._

_Suddenly, the team burst through the door! "Give up or else we'll attack!" ordered Trent holding up his gun._

_The psycho just laughed and said, "Do you really think that I'm afraid of a bunch of children?"_

"_Children this!" shouted Heather as she shot of a blast from her laser gun._

_This action triggered a wave of guards to come pouring into the room. They were surrounded._

_Lindsay looked around her and then something caught her eye. She snuck away from the group being as quiet as could be. Then as quick as a flash, she lifted up the glass box that covered the self destruct button on the wall and hit it down hard. Sirens and alarms started going off everywhere and there was a mass panic. _

"_Everyone! Get out! Now!" shouted Lindsay. As the team started to evacuate, so did the psycho. But Lindsay gave a mighty bound and landed right on top of him, knocking him down._

"_Lindsay! Let's go!" cried Tyler._

"_Tyler! You have to leave me behind! I have to stay here and make sure this guy doesn't leave!"_

"_B-but you'll die here!" said Tyler._

"_I said go!" shouted Lindsay. She kicked him in the stomach with enough momentum to get him past the door. After he was out, she locked the door behind him, leaving her alone with the psycho._

_Tyler didn't want to leave, so it took the combined efforts of Owen, DJ, and Eva to drag him out of the building. When the team had made it to a safe distance, the building exploded into a million tiny pieces._

"_LINDSAY!" Cried Tyler in anguish._

_They spent another three months together, trying to find out if the psycho and Lindsay were really gone, hoping for it to be true and false at the same time. They spent this time developing knowledge in time travel, something that Cody said may actually be possible if he got his hands on the right equipment._

_After three months, the psycho made another appearance. He wasn't dead! But Tyler knew, although he was disappointed that the psycho was still on the loose, that if he was alive, then Lindsay may very well be alive too._

_Tyler made this promise, "Lindsay, if you are out there, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to find you!"_

End flashback

"So how long have you been looking?" asked Tyler.

"Three and a half years." His future self replied.

"Do you really think she's…dead?"

"I can't lie to you kid. That is becoming more and more of a reality. But I need you to remember something."

"What?" asked Tyler.

"I loved Lindsay. Some people would say that I just thought she was hot and that was all. But, even thought I _do_ think she's beautiful, that wasn't the reason I loved her. I loved her because she was just so carefree and full of child-like wonder and creativity. She never let anything bother her. She never cared about what people thought of her either. That's something I wish I could change about myself. But if people tell you that it's just a crush or summer love, don't listen to them. I want you to cherish every last moment you have with her and not spend it thinking about whether or not it's real! Because, it's more real than anything else."

"Thanks, man." Said Tyler as he got up, "Listen, I got to go." And with that Tyler ran off.

Later on the boat of losers:

Tyler watched as the island drifted farther and farther away, and then sat back down in the seat. He shed a tear. He was just told that Lindsay may die in the near future, and he barely got to spend any time with her. As the tear made its way to the bottom of his face he was suddenly distracted by the crates of chickens that Chris had sadistically put on the boat with him. But nothing would ever distract him from living Lindsay. Nothing.

*************************

As Tyler entered the future, he was met by twenty smiling faces.

"What?" he inquired.

"We have a little surprise for you!" said Guenevere, "Come outside and see."

Guenevere led him outside. It was night and the moon was full, shining silver light all around.

"Good luck!" said Guenevere as she headed back inside HQ. Tyler was standing in the large grassy area alone.

Suddenly, he saw a tall figure standing a little ways away from him. The figure was a woman. She was wearing a simple white dress, was barefoot, and had long blonde hair. She was standing in the shadows, she he couldn't see her face to well.

"Who are you?" asked Tyler.

The figure walked out of the shadows and into the brilliant moonlight.

"Lindsay?" he said stunned.

"Hello, Tyler." She said shyly.

"LINDSAY!!!" he shouted in joy as he ran over to her and picked her up by the waist. Tyler twirled her around and then set her down. They embraced instantly.

"Oh Lindsay! Your just so… I just! You're beautiful and I love you! You're just so... and just! And I just want to… oh Lindsay, I love you so much!" he said to her as he started breaking down into tears.

Lindsay started to cry too,"Tyler, I've missed you so much." She said between sobs. "I love you."

"I love you too Lindsay!" Tyler said back.

And there they stood, hugging and crying. Finally reunited, the eventually walked back to the HQ building hand in hand. Just like it should be!

**Awwwwwwwww! I think it turned out really cute! Tell me whatcha think! R & R please! **


	7. Izzy

**(A/N) Here's Izzy. Unlike the others, this one is gonna start after the bonfire ceremony because I couldn't find any better place to put it. This is after (or really during/after) Izzy gets chased off by the RCMP. Also, there is more than one "future person" in this one. Also, future Izzy goes by a name from the hour special, but in this story, the special never happened. I just liked the name. I hope you enjoy it!**

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! WHAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHH HAHAHA!" cried the Izzy into the night sky as she ran into the forest. The RCMP was chasing her, but Izzy was quick and stealthy.

She made her way into the thickest part of the woods and covered herself in moss and tree bark to camouflage herself as she kept to the shadows.

"Where'd she go?" asked the cop that was searching the ground area.

"I don't know! You know how that Izzy can be. This is exactly how she lost us when she blew up the kitchen!" replied his comrade.

Izzy silently laughed as she watched the two men wander around and finally give up.

"We'll get her next time!" said the first cop.

"At least her license to kill is currently expired." Said the second as they walked away.

Izzy came out from her hiding spot and started running in the opposite direction. "Phew! That was close. I thought for sure that they would get me! But they didn't! Nope, they didn't get me! I told them they wouldn't, and they didn't! Wow, a full moon! It's so awesome! I love the full moon! It reminds me of wolves! Wolves are so so awesome, the way they howl to communicate with each other and everything! Totally cool! AAAAARRROOOOOOOOOOOOO AROOO ROO ROOOOOOOO!"

As Izzy continued to howl at the full moon, a bright light appeared behind her. Izzy stopped howling and turned around to see a figure come from the light.

"Ah, cool. It's total fantasy action! Or maybe sci-fi. HEY YO―"

Before Izzy could make another sound, the figure put a hand over her mouth and said, "Shut up! It's not safe out here. You want them to hear us?" the figure was definitely female, but she was wearing a hooded jacket, so Izzy was unable to see her face.

The woman pulled a laser gun from her holster and pointed it in front of her as she grabbed Izzy's wrist with her other hand, "Just keep your mouth shut and follow me." the woman said unemotionally.

The woman led her through the woods to the back end, until they emerged on the beach. The woman then took her to a hidden cave.

"Wow! A secret cave! Awesome!" exclaimed Izzy.

"I thought I told you to keep it down." Said the woman as she put her gun back in her holster and turned on her lantern, illuminating the cave.

"Sheesh, take a pill, kill joy!" said Izzy.

"Try taking your own advice." Mumbled the woman under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" said Izzy in a projected voice that echoed through the cave. Suddenly, footsteps came from the rear of the cave and were coming toward them.

"Gah! That's just great! Just stay behind me and out of my way!" the woman scolded Izzy.

The woman took back out and pointed her laser gun in front of her and took a few steps into the cave. Izzy followed a few steps behind. When they were a good ten feet into the cave, the woman stopped. The footsteps stopped too. The woman turned the dial on her gun to "paralyze" and took a deep breath.

Then, the woman jump out and pointed her gun in front of her, "Freeze!"

"Gah! Escope, hold it! It's me, Owen!!!" cried the figure in front of her. He was tall and had a wide frame that held a muscular build. He had a head of blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"What?! For cryin' out loud, Owen! Give me a heart attack, why don't you? What are you doing here anyway? Isn't it my turn?"

"Well, yeah, but we did a few extra scans and there is a possibility that there might be some trouble around here, so I came in case you needed back-up."

Escope smiled, "Aww! You were always the one looking out for me, huh?"

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Izzy as she came from her spot, "What the heck is going on? If you are just gonna ignore me, then I have a moon to howl at! So if you'll excuse me, I―" Izzy stopped and looked at the man that Escope was talking to.

"Did this lady call you Owen?" asked Izzy.

"Oh, crap!" said Escope. She looked at Owen, "_That_ is why we only go one at a time!"

"Wow!" Izzy continued, " You know, it really is a coincidence that your name is Owen. Actually there's another guy on this island with the same name. You look a lot like him! OMG, are you a relative? That is so cool! Does your entire family have the same name? Even the girls, or just the guys? Then what do name the girls? Do you have any beef jerky on you? I could go for some beef jerky!" Izzy sat down on her haunches and scratched behind her ear with her foot like a dog.

Owen sighed and looked at Escope with a dreamy look in his eyes. Escope looked back at him and giggled.

Then she took Izzy's wrist and got her on her feet. She said, "Izzy, Owen is not a relative. Owen _is_ Owen." Izzy took off her hood, "And I'm you! We're from the future."

Izzy suddenly had an excited look on her face, "I KNEW it! I knew this was totally sci-fi! Well, I actually thought it was fantasy at first, but sci-fi was my second choice!"

Escope smiled, closed her eyes, and shook her head, "Izzy, Izzy, Izzy! This isn't sci-fi. This is real! Look I need to tell you something, so do you think you can manage to calm down for a few minutes."

"Yeah okay, but you should know what I need to calm down." Izzy smiled.

"Oh, yeah! Here, I got an MP3 full of horror film tracks! I always have it on me just in case." Escope reached into her pocket and gave Izzy the MP3 player.

Izzy turned it on and put the ear buds in, "Ahhh. That's better!"

After about ten minutes of listening, Izzy turned it off and looked at Escope and Owen and said, "Alright, so I got a question, why did Owen call you Escope?"

"It's short for Kaleidoscope. I had to change my name because of those felonies I committed. The RCMP holds a loooooooooong grudge. I didn't want to lead them to our HQ, so I covered my tracks by changing my name."

"What HQ? And how did you get here from the future in the first place?"

Owen looked at Escope, "I think we need to start at the beginning."

"Good Idea." Said Escope, "You see, Izzy, It all started almost five years ago…"

Flash back:

_It was day that started like any other. The sun was out, the wind was blowing, and there were chores to be done._

_Ezekiel got out of bed and got dressed. He had just gotten back from Playa de Losers along with everyone else. Now he was expecting his life to get back to normal._

_Just as he was about to go down stairs for breakfast, something caught his eye from his window. He looked outside and noticed a silvery thing coming towards the house. _

_He grabbed his bow and arrow and opened his window. He climbed out on the rope ladder he had in case of fire and started toward the mysterious thing._

_When he was closer, he strung his arrow and prepared to let go. *THWANG* he hit the silver creature right through the middle of its being. Instantly, the creature froze up and flipped over on its back. Ezekiel walked closer to get a better look at what he had caught. It seemed to be some sort of robot. What weirded out Ezekiel the most was that his name was engraved on the metallic belly of the creature. _

_Ezekiel barley nudged it when a holographic image started to play. It seemed to be a video message of some sort. _

"_Greetings." Said a masked figure in a computer altered voice, "You don't know me yet, but I will soon be your future leader! If you are currently watching this, I congratulate you, for you now have a choice._

"_I am currently putting a plan into motion that will make me the supreme leader of the world. You, Ezekiel, have proven yourself worthy of joining my unbeatable army. _

"_If you join me, I will personally make sure that you, along with all of my soldiers, are waited on, hand and foot! But if you choose not to join me, I will make it my first task as the earth's ruler to make sure you and all your friends from that idiotic television reality show are destroyed by my own hand!_

"_You have twenty-four hours to give me your answer. Just choose yes, or no." Just then, the masked face was replaced with a "YES" square and a "NO" square. Ezekiel thought for a moment, but it didn't take too long for him to make a decision._

"_I choose… no!" said Ezekiel as his finger touched the "NO" square. Suddenly the masked figure's face returned._

"_Very well. You have chosen your fate! But heed me well: you will rue the day you dare defied me, Ezekiel! Oh, and if you think this scout robo-bug was tough, wait until you come face to face with one of my solider Robo-bugs! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and then the holographic image disappeared._

_Ezekiel didn't lose any time. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down his contact list._

_Finally he found the one he was looking for. He pressed "Okay" and waited for an answer from the other end._

_After hearing five rings, Ezekiel heard someone pick up. He could hear some sort of struggle on the other end._

"_GAH! Whoa! Ezekiel? Dude, hate to be a― AHHH! *crash* Oh man! Hate to be a downer dude, but this isn't a good time!"_

"_Are you fighting a robotic cockroach type thing, Geoff?"_

"_Yeah I― OH MY― *crash**clang clang clang* Yeah, I am. You know about these things dude?" _

_"Stab it with something, eh. Through the stomach!"_

_"Alright! It's worth a shot! Hi-ya! *SHING**buzzzzzzzzzz buzz buzz*Ah man! Thanks dude! So, what's up?"_

_"Listen. Soon that thing will start playing a message. There's his guy who wants to take over the world, and for some reason, he wants us to join him. I already said no, but I need your help. I have an idea to take this guy down!"_

_"Sound legit, Zeke dude! I'll choose no, too" Geoff let the message play and chose no just like he said he would._

_"Alright, the scary dude wants to kill me now. What's the plan, man?"_

_"I need you to call up everyone who was on Total Drama Island with us and tell them to choose no too. If I'm not mistaken, that guy is sending a scout to everyone on the show."_

_"So you need everyone from the show? I'm all up for a party, dude, but how we gonna get everyone together? Everyone lives in different places all across the country."_

_"Just leave that to me! I think I may have something that will do the trick, eh."_

_"Alright! Consider it done. Peace out, Zeke dude!" Geoff hung up._

_Ezekiel walked back to the house and entered the room through the rope ladder. He rummaged through his closet and after a while, he found what he was looking for: a digital watch. It looked like it had been practically taken apart and put back together again in another way. It looked deformed and all around big, but this watch was like no other watch in the world. It was of Ezekiel's own invention._

_"Oh man! I sure hope this works, eh." He said as he turned a bunch of dials and pressed the small button on the side. It shot out a few bright beams of light and those beams seemed to merge together to form a circle of light in front of him._

_"IT WORKS!" Ezekiel exclaimed. He only took a few seconds to write a note that said "Have to save the world. Tell sis to do my chores today. She owes me one anyway. Love you! Ezekiel" and without no further delay, Ezekiel stepped into the circle of light._

_On the other side, Ezekiel was met with Geoff's house, only it was a total mess. He found Geoff in the kitchen talking on his cell phone._

_"So you'll be there? ... Cool! See ya, Courtney! Oh, and congrats with Duncan!" He hung up and noticed Ezekiel. "Zeke, dude! Uh… how'd you get here?"_

_"With this eh. It's like a teleportation watch. Being homeschooled gives me a little free time here and there. With this, we can get everyone together."_

_"AWESOME, DUDE!" said Geoff, " I just finished calling everyone Come on Zeke! Let's get going!" _

_Ezekiel turned the dials on his watch and shot another portal in front of him. Geoff step through first. Right as Ezekiel stepped through, he said to himself, "Hmm. Zeke, eh? I like the sound of that!"_

__End Flashback

"Cool! So what happened?" asked Izzy.

"Well, Ezekiel and Geoff got everyone together and they explained the whole story to us. And, with Guenev― uh, Gwen's help, we were able to get a base of operations." Explained Escope.

"Ezekiel said that he knew we had all the right abilities to take this guy down, and with a little training, we could win." Said Owen.

"And eventually, we all got transport watches, also equipped with time travel tech, and we've been taking turns checking out the past to make sure that no one's messing with it." Finished Escope.

"But you guys are messing with it." Pointed out Izzy.

"We're allowed to talk with our past selves. You seeing Owen here was just a mistake, but just a minor one. But, you can't tell anyone, okay?" said Escope.

Izzy said nothing, but simply pulled an imaginary zipper across her mouth and locked it with an imaginary key.

"Alright, good girl." Suddenly, Escope's and Owen's watches started to beep and flash blue.

"Escope, we gotta go." Said Owen. Escope nodded.

Izzy mumbled loudly, then undid the imaginary key and zipper and said, "Wait! What do I do now?"

"Just wait a few episodes and come back!" said Escope, "Oh, and take it easy on Owen!" and then Owen shot a portal out of his watch and prepared to go through.

But right before he did, he turned around, walked to the entrance of the cave. Escope and Izzy heard a bunch of laser gun shots go off. The Owen came back with five Robo- bug soldiers in one hand and looked into Escope's eyes.

"Told ya you would need me!" said Owen with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, please! Escope could have taken those things." said Escope.

"So could Izzy!" said Izzy.

Owen and Escope walked into the portal without another word.

"AWESOME!" said Izzy, "Owen is super buff in the future!"

****************

Owen and Izzy re-entered the portal. Apparently, it was break time at HQ. Duncan, Harold, and DJ were playing video games, Katie was canoodling Justin while sitting on his lap, and Tyler, along with the help of Trent guitar accompaniment, was serenading Lindsay with "You and Your Beautiful Soul."

They were about to join everyone in the Rec area when they were met with Bridgette. She had her arms folded and had a cocked eyebrow.

"So, did anybody see you, Owen?" asked Bridgette.

"Nope!" said Owen confidently.

"Oh, really?" said Bridgette skeptically.

Owen slowly turned his head to look at Escope. "You told Bridgette didn't you."

Escope blushed and said, "Yeah, first day I got back in the game. C'mon, babe! You should know be better than that."

**I thought this would be a good opportunity to get a few questions answered. Sorry it's so long. ^-'. I was DYING to get all of that out. I know there are more questions to be answered, but no need to worry your pretty little heads about it: all will be revealed in due time! Review me please! :) **


	8. Cody

**(A/N) Cody is next. I really have NO idea what I'm gonna do here, so hopefully, this won't suck too badly. But I do know that there will be a famous quote from Kingdom Hearts 2. Try and find it! Here we go!**

"Heeeeey big fella! Want some berries." Cody said as he tried in vain to bribe the bear in front of him to leave. With one go, the mighty beast roared so loudly, Cody's shirt flew straight off his body.

Cody was so scared out of his skull, he didn't even notice the blinding light behind them. Luckily for him, the light was enough to scare the bear back into the woods.

With his eyes still closed tight and his arms in a defensive position, Cody didn't even realize the bear had left until about five seconds after the bear was gone. When he finally opened one of his eyes, he became filled with false bravery.

"Yeah! That's right, bear! You better run from the Codester!" he cried.

Suddenly, he heard some muffled laugher from behind the blueberry bush he was standing next to.

Cody jumped back and put himself in a "Kung Fo" pose and said, "Show yourself, coward."

Cody heard more laughter followed by, "After that display with the bear, I can't argue with you accusation, 'Codester'."

Out from behind the bush came a tall man with mouse brown hair. He wore a brown jacket that lay over a light yellow shirt and ripped jeans.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean. Oh I know: you think you can psyche me out by saying really random stuff!" said Cody.

The man simply smiled and shook his head, "Hmm. I was always the over confident one, wasn't I?"

"CUT IT OUT!" screamed Cody.

Suddenly, the sound of a dozen robotic gears shifting filled the air.

"Oh crap! Not now!" said the man. He pulled out a laser gun and pointed towards the origin of the sounds. Then the man gave some thought and pulled out his other gun. He tossed to Cody.

"Things could get ugly. The _last_ thing I need is you dying!" said the man.

"Wha…" said Cody who now had a freaked out look on his face. "What do you mean _dying_?!?!"

Before another second passed by, the immediate area was filled with a hundred Robo-Bug soldiers, all ready for mortal combat.

Before any of the robotic creatures attacked, they just stopped and stood were they were, completely motionless.

"What are they waiting for?" whispered Cody.

"These things are a lot like little kids." Replied the man, "They like to play with their food first."

Cody swallowed hard and started to sweat. The man looked above him and his eye caught sight of a branch. He slowly inched his way towards Cody and whispered, "On the count of three, jump as high as you can."

"Why?"

"Just do it! Ready? One… two… THREE!"

When the man said three, the Robo-Bugs attacked. But the man's plan was already in action. When he said three, he pulled out his grappling gun with his free hand and shot it at the branch. Meanwhile, Cody jumped as high as he could, which was about six feet (he has had A LOT of practice). As the wire attached the hook, which had already attached itself to the branch, started to repel back into the gun, carrying the man along with it, the man caught Cody in mid air with his free arm. Soon they were far above the rampaging metallic vermin that were scurrying about below.

"Phew! That was close!" sighed Cody.

"I wouldn't get comfortable yet! Those things can climb trees!"

"WHAT?!?! Then why are we up here?"

Without a word, the man merely grabbed onto Cody's arm and shot the grappling gun at another branch on a nearby tree and jumped off. Cody's reflexes caused him to grab onto the man's arm too.

After swing from branch to branch, Cody and the man made a good distance between them and the Robo-Bugs. They landed on the ground.

"What's going on?" Said Cody with a serious look on his face, "Why are those things after you?"

"Me? You? To tell the truth it doesn't mean a flippin' difference to those things!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TA―" Finally it hit him, "Wait a sec." Cody looked the man straight in the face and knew that his sudden hunch was true, "You're… me?"

The man nodded. Just then, Cody and his future self could hear the Robo-Bugs catching up to them.

"This is gonna hurt, huh?" asked Cody.

"More than a tickle, kid." Cody's future self confessed, "Look, I'll get you back to camp after this is over. After that, I'll take care of any video tape. All you gotta do is say that you were mauled by a bear, got it?"

Cody nodded and prepared for the beating of a lifetime.

Cody and his future self ran towards the crowd of angry robots with their guns held high. Cody was an excellent fighter. Something inside of him seemed to come alive when he was fighting off the creatures. He was shooting of the Robo-Bugs left and right, up and down, by the tens, twenties, and thirties. It was a glorious battle!

Then disaster struck. As he was preoccupied with one Robo-Bug, a group of three or four of them pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh no! Kid!" his future self was about to assist him, when another small group of the vicious things ambushed him.

Cody was still bare chested because of the bear ripping his shirt off, so he didn't even have one shred of protection from the merciless beasts' attacks. Swiping and clawing a him, the Robo-Bugs showed no sign of letting up soon.

At first, Cody just lay there, dazed and confused. He thought about… well abut a lot of thing. He thought about his home. He had a well structured family and a few really good friends at home. Sure, it wasn't perfect and he wasn't that popular, but he knew he wouldn't give it up for anything.

He also thought about everyone on the island, and his new found friendship with Gwen. He thought about what their reactions might be if they found him like this, dying and bleeding. How would Gwen feel if he simply gave up the fight? Would it be worth it just to screw it and just let go? Sure, he was over his crush on her, but he still liked her as a friend. A really good friend.

_I can't let this happen! It can't end this way! I won't let it!_

"THAT… IS… IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!" cried Cody as he fought his way to his feet. The Robo-Bugs weren't about to be intimidated, though. They still didn't let up.

As small as the Robo-Bugs were, they were strong and definitely quick. In a large group, they were able to throw Cody around like an old shoe. But Cody was brave and he never gave up. Finally, after being thrown up against a tree for what seemed like the umpteenth time, he found his opening. He pointed his gun and gave way to a series of a rapid fire of lasers from his gun. Finally, Cody let the dust settle and saw the large group of robots now on their backs with their legs twitching and circuits shorting.

Cody's future self, who had seen this display, but was unable to help being preoccupied with his half of the battle, just started in awe. He had lived through it, but he had never seen the battle from that angle before.

Then, Cody fell to the forest floor with a thud. Cody's future self smiled slightly. He knew Cody would be fine; Cody was just exhausted and had quite a few broken bones. Cody's future self lifted the limp body up gently and carried Cody back to camp, being careful to not be spotted by the other campers still playing that game.

Cody's future self snuck over to the first aid tent and laid Cody in one of the cots and quickly made his way out.

Just then, Chris entered the tent and saw Cody laying there.

"Tisk tisk, Cody! I told you that there were bears in these woods."

***********************************

Cody, after destroying any evidence of the battle along with any video tape supporting the event, found a secluded part of the camp and re-entered the future.

"Hey Cody!" said Guenevere as he passed through the portal.

"Hey, Gwe― I mean Guenevere. Heh heh. I'm still getting used to that. Why do you insist on being called by your first name again?"

"I told you, it's complicated." Replied Guenevere as she started to walk to the Rec area.

"You know you can trust me, right? After all, we _are_ friends." Said Cody.

Guenevere smiled. "Yeah, best friends."

**Hmm. Not too shabby! What do you think? Review please!**


	9. Beth

**(A/N) Alright, I know it's been a while, but I had NO idea what to do for this one. I thought it would just hit me, but when that plan failed, I forced myself to think about it, and then I got my idea. It sorta sucks, but it's all I got. Hope you like it. **

The brunette woman emerged from the bright light. She looked around and instantly heard voices. Luckily, she was somewhat hidden by a few trees, so no one seemed to notice her. She came out of the trees and hid behind the east cabin.

"I don't know about y'all, but Heather has ga tago!" she heard Leshawna's voice say.

"Yeah, but Beth cursed us with that wooden tiki doll thingy!" Owen rebutted.

The woman could help but quietly chuckle. After all, she knew that Chris was lying about the curse of Boney Island just to psyche out his campers and that he planted the tiki there. If anything, as far as she was ever concerned, the only curse on the Screaming Gofer's team was Heather.

She knew who Owen was voting for, so she listened through the back window of the cabin and listened to what Heather was saying to Lindsay.

"You know Lindsay," said Heather, "I could convince the team to vote you off tonight. You were a _major_ traitor!" Lindsay was about to speak when Heather put her hand on her mouth and continued, "But, you did let me out of the fridge, soooo I'll give you one more chance _if_ you vote with me tonight!" Lindsay nodded. "There! See? All better."

The woman backed away from the window and into a group of tree to think things out.

"Let's see. Owen, Heather, and Lindsay are voting Beth off tonight, but that's only three. It's pretty obvious everyone else is voting for Heather. After all, Beth wouldn't vote for anyone else, Gwen hates Heather, and Leshawna hate her even more! I think Trent was neutral on the subject, so I think he voted for Owen, mainly because he knew no one else would vote for him and he didn't want his vote to count. So that's three for Beth and three for Heather. Hmm." The woman thought for a minute, then said, "I think it's time me and Beth had a talk."

She knew where Beth was. She quietly and carefully made her way over to the dock. She slid from the small grassy cliff to the sand below and found Beth buried in her notebook, scribbling away.

The woman tip-toed her way over and sat down, her back up against a pole just two or three feet away. She just sat quietly, waiting for Beth to notice her.

Finally, Beth closed her notebook and tucked the pen into the spiral binding. She looked up and found the woman sitting there.

"Whoa! Who are you?" she said.

"Well, first off, I'm the woman who's been sitting here for the first five minutes."

"Oh, sorry. I was…busy."

"You know you need to stop doubting yourself." Said the woman.

Beth blushed and said, "I don't… doubt myself."

"Then why were you writing in your slamming book?" asked the woman.

"Huh? How'd you know it was my slamming book?"

"Well, you may find this hard to believe, but I'm actually you, from the future."

Beth looked at her skeptically, "How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Well, ask me some questions." Suggested Beth's future self.

"What's my pet's name?"

"Big Bertha, my pet pig."

"Well, that's right. Okay, what was the biggest award I ever got, and why did I get it?"

"I know that one. I won the Art Achievement of the Year Award for your full-scale replica of the Sphinx. If I remember right, I made it out of elbow macaroni, felt, and glue."

"Impressive. Alright then, where―"

"Is my birthmark and what does it look like?" interrupted Beth, "Answer? On my left ankle and it looks like a unicorn!"

Beth gasped. "I never told that to anyone! You _are_ me!"

Beth's future self nodded and said, "Look, we need to talk about a few things. First off, you really need to get rid of your slamming book. Flaming yourself isn't gonna make yourself feel better."

Beth looked down at her note book, her "slamming book" as she called it. It was a habit that she developed over time. Every time she felt she let someone down or she was just feeling bad about herself, she would go and write about how worthless she felt in her slamming book.

"I-I don't know if I can." Admitted Beth.

"Beth look at me." Beth reluctantly looked up at her future self, "Look at what you'll become! Look at what you're going to do! If you just start thinking well about yourself, you would never imagine what you could do."

Beth took this into consideration, "Do you think that me and Cody could… you know… go out?"

"Well," Beth's future self said in an admitting way, "I did go out with him for a while, but we eventually decided to see different people. For the good of our friendship and all."

Beth sighed, "See? I can't even get a boyfriend!" she laid down on the sand.

"Who said I didn't have a boyfriend?" said Beth's future self.

Beth sat up, "Huh? You mean I _do_ have a boyfriend?"

"Well, once he and Leshawna decided to see different people, we really hit it off. We were just friends at first, but as time went on, we started going steady. He's really sweet once you really get to know him."

"Who is he?" Beth said excitedly.

"Whoa! Hold your horses. I can only tell you a few things, but you need to let time fill in the rest of the holes."

Beth looked down for a moment, disappointed. Then she smiled, looked up, and nodded.

"Now about tonight's bonfire ceremony. There's something you need to do for me."

"Sure, anything!" said Beth.

"I found that the current vote is a 3-3 tie between you and Heather."

"Well, I can't say I didn't see my share of the votes coming my way." Beth admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck. "But, what do you need me to do?"

Beth's future self took in a deep breath, "I need you to vote yourself off."

Beth's smile melted and her mouth hung open. "WHAT?!?! Why would I vote myself off?!?!"

Beth's future self thought for but a moment, thinking about what to say next. _I can't tell her the real reason. It's too soon. Hmm. Wait! I know some other reasons why she would want to!_

"Well, for two reasons. First, I don't think Heather deserves the five star resort of the loser island."

Beth perked up, "What loser island?"

"The island that Chris sends the losers to when they get kicked off. It's a five star resort."

"Really? That's so cool!" Beth thought, "But I still don't think it's worth it. I don't want _Heather_ to win the money!"

"That's were reason #2 comes in." Beth's future self smiled, "She's only going as far as the final three. And when she _does_ get to the loser island," Beth's future self pulled out a photo from her pocket, "This is what's she's going to look like."

Beth took the picture. She took one look and instantly started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! H-h-how d-d-did that hap-p-pen?" Beth managed to say in her fit of laughter.

"Let's just say that Lindsay is _really_ good with dares."

"Alright! I'll vote for myself." Said Beth as she got up, "Thanks for the heads up." And with that, Beth ran off to make her vote.

That night after the bonfire ceremony:

Everyone was fast asleep. Beth's future self was hidden in the closet, waiting.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of shifting gears.

"Robo-Bug!" she whispered.

She cracked the door and readied her laser gun. As the Robo-Bug climbed to the top bunk, it stopped when it realized the bed was empty.

Beth's future self pulled the trigger. One shot was all it took. When the shot made contact, she quickly shut the door.

"What was that?!?!" exclaimed Heather.

Gwen yawned, "I didn't hear anything."

Leshawna grumbled, "Go back to sleep you bitch!"

Heather growled and went back to sleep. When she was sure that everyone was asleep, Beth's future self quietly exited the closet, grabbed the Robo-Bug, and left the cabin. With her prize in her hand, she shot the portal out of her watch and re-entered the future.

**********************

When Beth walked through the portal she threw the Robo-Bug aside. She was then met with a familiar face.

"Hey, beautiful!" said Harold. "How you doin'?"

Beth muffled her laughter and said, "Good. How are you doin'… skid maker?" then Beth burst out laughing.

"Oh, gosh! Don't even start with that!" said Harold, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, babe. I couldn't help it."

Harold smiled. He walked closer to Beth and put his arms around her waist, "And that's why I didn't want you to see that episode!"

"You were asking for it, Seňor Butt Bag!" said Duncan as he walked by.

Beth giggled. Harold ignored Duncan's remark and said, "I still don't get why you got voted off and not Heather!"

Beth smiled, "Oh, don't worry yourself about it, babe! Trust me! I think it was for the best!"

**(A/N) if you are a LeshawnaXHarold fan, I apologize. That just needed to be an aspect of the story. (The same goes to all those CodyXBeth fans out there). That actually turned out better than I thought it would be. Review! ^-^ **


	10. Sadie

**(A/N) I only have the intro laid out, so this is gonna be a good time to reveal more answers. Alright! Let's go! EDIT: I made a few typos when I first submitted this chapter, but they should be fixed now! Thanks to logicaltiger for pointing that out! ^-^  
**

A woman with short, spiky, black hair emerged from the portal. She turned around and saw a crab apple coming right at her. Luckily she had been studying martial arts for the past four and a half years, so she was quick to dodge it. The crab apple passed over her and onto the head of a floating seagull.

"Yikes! I guess I'm a little early." She said. She walked over to a wall of trees from where the apple came from and saw the campers.

Chris was shaking a blindfolded Sadie and yelling, "Sadie! It's over man! Let it go!"

"Oopsie. Sorry." Said Sadie as she removed her blindfold.

"…You're going down." Said Courtney. She fell to the ground with a thud.

The woman giggled at the display, remembering how she lived through it herself.

She snuck her way back into the forest and waited for the trust challenge to be over.

After about an hour, the woman heard Chris say. "And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race!" The team started cheering until Chris continued, "Unfortunately, I said that these were blind challenges. But taking off the blindfold for a moment, you broke the number one rule. Which make the Gophers today's big winners!"

The Gophers started shouting in victory. Meanwhile, the woman was watching from a nearby bush. When everyone started to disperse, the woman waited for Sadie to come by. When she did, she grabbed her arm and dragged her to a secluded part of the woods.

"Huh? Who are you?" said Sadie.

The woman responded, "Try to see if you can recognize these." The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a matching pair of child-like hair ties with pink balls at the ends. There was a little "S" etched on each of the little balls.

"Hey, those are my hair ties." Sadie took out her pigtails and compared the two, "Katie and me bought the same kind, so we etched out initials into the ones that belongs to each of us." Sadie took a closer look, "The etchings on yours are even in the exact same place as mine!"

"Have you noticed anything strange, Sadie?" asked the woman.

"Well," said Sadie, not noticing that the woman knew her name already, "I've noticed that there have been flashes of light around here. And campers sometimes disappear for long periods of time, too. Oh, and when they get back, they act all weird and stuff."

"Sadie, I think you should listen to what I have to say." Said the woman.

Sadie suddenly realized that the woman knew her name, "How do you know my name? I haven't told you, and I haven't seen you around. And you still haven't told who you are yet!"

The woman chuckled, "Right you are, Sadie. Well, you may find this hard to believe, but I'm you from the future. Those flashes of light are the portals to and from the future being opened, and the reason that the campers have gone missing for long periods of time is because that they were talking to their future selves at the time."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" inquired Sadie.

"Well," admitted Sadie's future self, "You can't know for sure. It's a thing of faith. But I'll tell you what: Let me tell you my story, and then you can decide for yourself."

Sadie nodded and Sadie's future self started, "You see, when the show ended and all of us went home, something happened to everyone who was on the show, including me and Katie. We were attacked by these big mechanical cockroaches called Robo-Bugs. Each of the Robo-Bugs held a message, giving us a choice to join some sort of army for this guy who wants to take over the earth."

"Gosh! Well, what happened?" Sadie asked in fascination.

"Well, me and Katie didn't know what to answer, but then we were met by the strangest sight:

Flashback

_Katie's house was in complete ruin, and both Katie and Sadie looked like they had been in a war. But the Robo-Bugs were still going at them._

_In a mass panic, Katie grabbed an umbrella for protection. But before she could open it, the Robo-bug pounced. Katie held the unopened umbrella in front of her, and the Robo-Bug impaled itself. Katie opened her closed eyes to see what had happened._

_"Sadie!" yelled Katie, "Stab it with something! That's how you stop it!" Katie used her foot to get the Robo-Bug off the umbrella and threw it to her friend._

_"HIYA!" yelled Sadie as she stabbed the Robo-Bug with the umbrella._

_Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the room behind the two girls. There stood Ezekiel, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Duncan, and DJ._

_Ezekiel saw the two bugs lying on their backs on opposite sides of the room._

_"Have you guys answered yet?" Asked Ezekiel with a wide-eyed expression._

_"Answered what? And how'd you guys get here?"_

_Ezekiel breathed a sigh of relief as Geoff said, "Hey, I would have called first, but…" Geoff looked over at the phone, which was completely smashed into the wall, "… the line was busy."_

_Ezekiel retrieved the Robo-Bug from the opposite side of the room and threw it at the other one. They both played their message. When the messages were over, Ezekiel said, "I have a plan to stop this guy, and I need all the help I can get! Will you two answer no?"_

_"What do you think Katie?" asked Sadie._

_"Well I don't like this guy! He is waaaaaay too evil. I wanna answer no!"_

_"Oh my Gosh! I was thinking the same thing! Let's do it!" And with that said, both girls touched the "no" squares. Once the ending clip played, the girls looked up at the small group of other campers._

_"We're in!" said the girls in unison._

_"Cool!" said Geoff, "Alright, next is…" he scrolled down his contact list until, "Ah, Courtney." He pressed the okay button on his phone and went into the other room to talk._

_"Finally! Somewhere I wanna go!" said Duncan._

_A few more hours of jumping from house to house, ex-camper to ex-camper, they finally got every single person from season one of TDI together. The last person was Gwen._

_"So now you got everyone together, homeschool!" yelled Eva, "Now what?"_

_"We need some sort of Headquarters so we can regroup." Said Ezekiel._

_"I know this abandon warehouse on the edge of town. It's a long walk, though." Said Gwen  
_

_"East, West, North, or South? And about how far?" Ezekiel asked the Goth girl._

_"Uh, South, about six and a half miles." Replied Gwen._

_Ezekiel dialed the coordinates into his watch and shot out another portal. Everyone walked through and were suddenly standing in front of a dirty old building with the windows all boarded up._

_"This should be a good place! It nice and secluded and the internal structure still looks sound." Observed Trent, "Nice choice, Gwen." Gwen blushed._

_Eva walked over and tore the boards blocking the door off and threw them aside, "Well, are you coming?"She called to the others._

End Flashback

"…and then after some organization and some training, we finally set up our operation." Finished Sadie's future self.

"I believe you." Said Sadie, "It explains this." She pulled a red "eye" looking thing from her pocket and showed her future self, "I found it in a clearing during the paintball game."

Sadie's future self chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Sadie.

"Oh, nothing." She replied.

"So why tell me all this now?" asked Sadie, getting back on subject.

"Well, I had to come here to make sure things were in order, and I thought you would like to know. Plus, I thought you would like to be prepared for when it happens to you." Sadie nodded.

"Thanks!" she said, "By the way, are me and Katie still best friends in the future?"

"Absolutely!" said Sadie's future self, "Who else would help me pick out shoes?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" yelled Sadie in delight.

Just then, the watch that Sadie's future self was wearing stared flashing blue as it beeped.

"I got to go! I'll see you later." Sadie's future self winked at Sadie as she shot out a portal re-entered the future.

That night:

"You know what? That's fine with me, you… MARSHMALLOW EATING FREAKS!!!" yelled Sadie at her ex-team before she ran toward the dock in tears. But then her mood lifted when she saw Katie waiting for her on the boat.

"EEEEEEEE! OH YAY!" exclaimed Katie.

Sadie ran towards her friend and they both shared a series of "EEEEEEEE"'s before Sadie said, "Katie! Katie! You'll never guess who I met on the island!"

"Oh, my Gosh! It wasn't your future self, was it?" guessed Katie.

"Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh! OH MY GOSH! That's exactly who it was!" cried Sadie, "Did you meet yours!"

"Uh-huh! It was so cool!"

"I know, right?"

**********************************

When Sadie re-entered the future, she made a bee line for Cody.

"Hey, babe! What's up?" asked Cody.

"Oh, not much." She said playfully, "But while I was in the future, I was reminded of something that I needed to talk to you about."

"What?" said Cody.

Sadie pulled out a Robo-Bug eye from her pocket and put it in his hands, "You really need to learn how to clean up after yourself. I found this during the paintball challenge."

Cody gave a toothy smile and blushed, "Oops."

**Not the best chapter, but not completely horrible. A few more answers revealed here, and even more in the next chapter! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	11. Courtney Part 1

**(A/N) I have big plans for Courtney's chapter, so this will come in two parts. Oh and also, unlike the other chapters, this one will NOT start in the present. Instead it's gonna start in the future. Enjoy.**

As Courtney walked around the HQ aimlessly for about thirty minutes, she finally gave up and asked Bridgette, "Hey, Bridgette. Do you know where Duncan is?"

"Yeah. I think he's in the workout room. He seems a little upset." Answered Bridgette.

"Thanks Bridgette." Said Courtney. She walked down the hall and headed upstairs.

She made her way to the workout room. She was about to open the door when she heard Duncan pounding on what sounded to be the punching bag. He sounded really upset. He was huffing loudly and the punches sounded heavy. Courtney withdrew her hand hesitantly. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as she could.

She poke her head into the room and saw him going away at the poor punching bag, which was now spewing out a little bit of stuffing at this point. Duncan was dressed in just a simple pair of denim jeans, no shirt no shoes. His Mohawk started to limp from all the sweat and his head had a million tiny beads of moister on it. He had a ticked off look on his face.

"Um… Duncan?" Courtney said quietly.

Duncan suddenly stopped and looked over at her. He gave a slight smile and said, "Hey Court. How's my CIT doing?"

Courtney giggled. Duncan still called her princess on rare occasions, but he usually called her by this new nick name. She quite liked it, actually. Courtney had a cute little pet name for him too.

"I'm fine. How's my Ju-V doing?"

"To tell you the truth, babe, I could be doing better." Duncan sighed as he sat down on a bench press.

"Yeah, Bridgette said you looked a little upset. Wanna tell me what the matter is." Courtney sat down next to him.

Duncan rested his elbows on his knees and put his forehead in his hands as he spoke, "Well… we've lived here for four and a half years trying to bring this psycho down. We're all over twenty years old now. How much longer is this going to take?"

Courtney sighed, "I don't know. I wish we were strong enough to take this guy out right now, but that's not going to happen very soon."

"Well, when then? How many more weapons can Noah invent? How many more improvements can Cody make to the time machine? How much stronger and faster can we become? And what if we're ready to fight too late?"

Courtney just looked at him with sad eyes, "I know, baby. This sucks! But at least it's better than doing nothing, right?" Duncan just stayed silent. Courtney put her arms around him. He smiled.

"You know," he said, "I'm really glad you married me."

Courtney smiled as she glanced at the diamond that adorned her ring finger. It had already been three months since the wedding, but she never got tired of looking at it. "And I'm glad you married me." said Courtney back.

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the building followed by the wail of sirens.

Without delay, the two stood to their feet and put their weapons on the ready. Duncan opened the door with Courtney close to follow. The coast was clear, so they ran towards the stairs.

They were halfway down the stair way when, to their surprise, the stair way was filled with henchmen direct from the psycho's army, ready to fight to the death.

Duncan was strong and was able to fight his way through along with Courtney who also took out her fair share. When they made their way all the way down the steps, they were met with a startling scene.

The entire main area was swarming with henchmen, most of them battling with someone else.

"What the…" Courtney's voice trailed off. Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth. "That's it!" She grabbed a spare laser gun from a nearby rack and turned it on. Then she let out a battle cry and ran into the fight.

Duncan smiled and said, "I love that woman!" before running onto the battle field himself.

Ten minutes into the fight, Courtney was going strong. Then a henchman tackled her from behind and pinned her to the floor next to the time machine. The henchman took his laser gun and put the barrel between Courtney's eyes. The brunette shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the inevitable pain that was about to come.

But then she heard the henchman huff in pain. The weight that the henchman was placing on her to keep her pinned down was suddenly lifted. She opened her eyes in time to see Duncan throw the henchman halfway across the room. He had a grey back pack on and a watch in his hand. Duncan stood there for a second, and then fell to his knees and clutched his middle. He was bleeding.

"Duncan!" cried Courtney as she raced over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… gah!" he winced in pain, "I'll be fine. But..." he gasped desperately for air, "But you need to get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she said stubbornly.

Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get it out, he took out his gun and fired behind Courtney, taking out a henchman that was about to attack.

"Courtney… you need to escape… to the past… The psycho only sends Robo-Bugs there… You'll be safe there."

"Duncan, it's not the time yet. It's still too early."

Duncan stood to his feet, wobbling a little as he did. He ran over to a big counsel with Courtney following concerningly. He pressed a few flashing buttons and pulled the big lever to activate the giant metal ring next to the counsel. The inside of the ring lit up brilliantly.

Then Duncan held Courtney's shoulders from behind and started pushing her into the portal.

He stopped right in front of it, turned her around and said, "Courtney, I love you!"

A tear welled up in Courtney's eye as she said, "I love you too, Duncan."

Duncan smiled, "I'll be waiting for you. Here you'll need these." Duncan held out the backpack and the watch to her.

Suddenly, three tears started racing down Courtney's face as she accepted them, "Duncan, I found this out yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to tell you! I'm―"

But before she could finish, Duncan gave her a small shove and she step backwards into the past. The portal closed up behind her. Duncan wiped away a tear that started forming in the corner of his eye, "I know, baby. I know." And with those words, he turned back around and re-entered the battle.

****************************************************************************

The brunette woman emerged from the portal and into what looked to be a boat house. She hadn't been there three seconds before she heard the doorknob turning. She quickly hid herself behind some crates and waited.

She heard the door opening, with the sound of thud and a slam following. She heard a voice grumble. Someone had been thrown into the boat house with her.

The person could be heard getting to his feet. Courtney peeked from over the crates she was hiding behind, and the sight of the person almost made her faint with joy.

Duncan, who had been thrown into the boat house for his bad behavior, sat down on a box near the middle of the cabin. He looked around for a minute, then said, "*sigh* Should've kept my big mouth shut."

"D-Duncan?" she whispered.

"What? Who's there?" he said, standing up.

Courtney knew this was against the rules, but she knew for a fact that she could trust Duncan.

"It's me." she said as she stood to her feet.

Duncan's face eased up into a cocky smile, "So, princess, you decided to join me."

Courtney giggled. She remembered how she used to hate his cockiness, but now his self confidence was one of the things she loved about him.

"Whoa, there's something you don't see every day. Since when do you laugh at the things I say?" said Duncan, running his fingers through his hair.

Courtney stepped a little closer to him, in hopes that he would notice a difference. He did.

"And when did you dye a strand of your hair blue?" he said looking at the section of Courtney's hair that was colored neon blue.

"Duncan, you probably won't believe me when I say this, but I'm Courtney from the future."

The cocky smile on Duncan's face instantly melted. He just started at her for a minute, looking dead into her eyes. "You may not believe _this_, but I think I might believe you." He said as if he was surprised to be saying what he was himself.

Courtney smiled and sat down on a bucket in front of Duncan. Duncan sat back down. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, Duncan, it's sort of a long story."

"Well, princess, I got all night."

"Okay then. It all started when..." Courtney told him everything about how the resistance against the psycho came to be, from A to Z(ed). **((A/N) I'm not writing it out because if you don't know the story, then why in the world are you on this chapter?!?!)**

"…and so that's what happened. We've been training for four and a half years now."

"Wow, that sounds intense." Said Duncan.

Courtney nodded. She shifted in her seat, causing her laser gun to fall out of its holster.

"Here, let me get that for you." Said Duncan, leaning for it.

"No no. I got it." Said Courtney leaning for it at the same time.

When both of them reached for the gun, their hands connected. Courtney happened to use her right hand to reach for the gun, and Duncan happened to notice something on her finger.

"Is… is that a… wedding ring?" he asked.

They both sat up. Duncan, who had grabbed the gun first, handed it back to Courtney.

"That, Duncan, is also a story you should know." Said Courtney.

Flashback:

_*beep beep beep beep**beep beep beep beep**beep beep beep beep*_

_Duncan pounded on his alarm clock, annoyed with the repetitive buzzes that were coming from it. When his fist landed on the snooze button, he turned over in his bed and buried his head under his pillow. He continued to lay there for about five more seconds when Geoff walked in and blew an air horn straight into his ear._

_"AHHHHH! For cryin' out loud, Geoff! You wanna kill me?!?!"_

_"Sorry dude, but I needed to wake you up. You're getting hitched in a few hours and you look like crap!"_

_It suddenly hit him, "OH CRAP!" he jumped out of bed and splashed his face with water from the basin in his bathroom. The he quickly got dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans. He grabbed the cheap hair gel from his night table and made his Mohawk stand up straight. Geoff gave out a chuckle._

_"What's so funny?" said Duncan a little annoyed._

_"I was just thinking that Courtney is the only girl I know that would let her 'to-be' husband get married in a Mohawk, dude."_

_"Yeah, I know. She's… pretty awesome."_

_Geoff stared at him for a minute, then said, "She still doesn't know that you didn't shave it off, does she?"_

_"Well… no. My Mohawk is me, man. It's like, my trademark."_

_"I hear ya man! By the way, can I have your stuff when Courtney kills you?"_

_Duncan said nothing, but instead gave Geoff a firm smack to the back of his head. He then fastened his dog collar around his neck and walked out the door._

_When he reached the main area, he saw Courtney working with Cody on the time machine. She was wearing brown overalls and was covered in oil, as was Cody, who wearing dark blue overalls._

_Duncan walked over to them. Courtney was so involved with her work, that she didn't even notice him until he said, "Hey, CIT! What's up?"_

_"Oh, hey Duncan. I―AHHH!" she noticed the green shark fin on top of his head. She stood to her feet and put her hands on her hips, "I thought you said you were going to shave that thing off!"_

_"I was, until I didn't. Heh heh." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for what his bride had to say. _

_She said nothing, but just stood there quietly tapping her foot, her eyes piercing into his flesh._

_Finally, she spoke, "Well, good!"_

_Duncan gave her a confused look._

_"At first I didn't want us to get married while you had your Mohawk, but then I realized that it reminds me of―"_

_"When we first met?" Duncan finished._

_"When we first kissed." She ruffled his Mohawk, her hand getting covered in a thin layer of hair gel. "Uhk. You're still not my type!" she said like she did all that time ago. Duncan picked up the cue._

_"Fine! Enjoy a peanut butter-less life!" he said back as he put his back to her._

_"Thanks! Enjoy prison!" She leaned against his back._

_"I will." When Duncan said that, Courtney grabbed his face and kissed him, but it was much more passionately than when they kissed on the island. _

_"Hey, Courtney, I think I found the problem…" Said Cody. When he found Duncan and Courtney kissing, he continued, "…and I see you're a little busy right now."_

_Courtney and Duncan stopped kissing. "Oh. Sorry Cody." Said Courtney._

_"'Sokay .I get it. You two go and spend some personal time together. I got it under control here. Thanks for the help!"_

_"Anytime, Cody." Said Courtney as the fiancés walked away._

_Three hours later:_

_"Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous!" said Courtney as she looked in the mirror. Her make-up was applied perfectly and she was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. Her silver tiara was embedded with sapphire gems and a short veil covered her face._

_"You look beautiful, Courtney." Said Katie as she adjusted the back of the dress._

_"Duncan is sooooooo lucky!" Said Sadie._

_"Oh, you guys think it's not too much?" she turned around and faced the girls._

_"You look totally gorgeous, Courtney." Said Bridgette. The rest of the girls agreed_

_"Thanks." Said Courtney as she grabbed her bouquet of white roses and headed out the door_

_Meanwhile Duncan was in the other room with the guys._

_"Alright." He said as he straightened his tie, "How do I look?"_

_"Excellent, dude!" said Geoff._

_"Yeah, man. You look fine!" said Trent_

_"Okay." He took a deep breath and headed out the door._

_Thirty minutes later:_

_"Do you, Duncan Oliver Dunhill, Take Courtney Delilah Hallandale do be your wife?" asked the priest. Everyone besides the groomsmen and bridesmaids were sitting eagerly in the audience._

_"I do." Duncan answered, smiling at his blushing bride._

_"And do you, Courtney Delilah Hallandale, take Duncan Oliver Dunhill to be your lawful wedded husband."_

_"I do." She answered._

_"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."_

_Duncan lifted the veil from Courtney's face and kissed her soft, sweet lips. It was truly the best day of their lives._

_End Flashback_

"We've been married for about three months." Courtney looked up at the stars through the hole on the roof of the boat house. "I hope he's okay. He was hurt when I left."

"We're…married?" Duncan was completely spaced out, his eyes wide and his pupils the size of the heads of needles. His mouth was hanging open.

"Duncan?" Courtney snapped her fingers in front of his face. He got out of his trance like state.

"Oh, sorry." He said, "It's just a lot to take in. I thought you hated me."

"I did. But then I learned to like you." Duncan smiled at this. Courtney continued, "But, there is one thing more that I want you to know."

"What?"

"I wasn't able to tell you before I left, but I'm…" Courtney's voice trailed off.

"What? You're what?"

The next word that left Courtney's lips left him speechless.

"Pregnant."

**(A/N) I hate to leave it here, but I so need to go to bed! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think it was sweet! Courtney Part 2 is next!**


	12. Courtney Part 2

**(A/N) I know I haven't updated in quite a while, and accept for being lazy, I really don't have an excuse. But here's part two. Sorry about the wait! ^-^**

Once Courtney delivered the news, Duncan was at a loss for words. His mouth was a gape and his eyes were wide and full of fear. When he tried to say something, it just wouldn't come out. He was in too much of a shock to say anything.

Courtney wasn't surprised, though. She expected him to react this way.

"I know it's a big surprise." She said calmly, "But, I really thought you should know."

Duncan was still silent.

"This is what we wanted." Courtney explained, "To get married, be together, and settle down to raise a family when it's all over."

The expression on Duncan's face eased into a frown. He closed his eyes and turned his head away. He gave a heavy sigh and said, "Raise a family, huh?"

Courtney knew that something else was going on with him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that there's something bothering me about that." confessed Duncan, "You see… I just… I don't…" He let out a sigh" I'm worried, that's all. I mean what kind of father am I gonna be? With all the bad stuff I did, like― Well, I don't think I should―"

"Like stealing cars, mugging people on the street, dealing drugs, and lifting stuff from big time electronic stores?" interrupted Courtney.

"Wait! How did―"

"I'm Courtney, remember. You really think I would marry someone without knowing that kind of stuff?"

Duncan smiled slightly, then frowned again and said, "Well, the thing is, I don't want my kid to turn into me. I want that kid to become something better than what I became, you know?"

Courtney smiled. "You know, we had this conversation before."

Duncan shot her a confused look.

"Well, I have with you. You know, in my time zone." Explained Courtney, "It was on our second date. You just brought up the subject out of the blue." She smiled. "I wonder why!" She said playfully which caused Duncan to turn a slight shade of red in the darkness. Courtney continued, "When you said that you were afraid to be a father, do you want to know what I said to you?"

Duncan smiled a little more. He knew that she was playing with him. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Duncan, you―" Courtney was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming towards the boat house. She stood up.

"What's up?" said Duncan, standing up as well.

"I need to get out of here unnoticed. It's too soon for me to be seen by my past self."

It took Duncan but a moment to put two and two together."Wait a sec! What would Courtney be doing out here?"

"I may of denied it a million times, but I really did like you." Said Courtney smiling, "I wanted to see you."Duncan's face eased back into his signature cocky smile, which made Courtney smile back at him. "Look, I'll hide, and you get her out of here." Instructed Courtney.

"Don't worry about that, babe. I got an idea!" said Duncan, rubbing his hands together.

_I bet you do!_ Courtney couldn't help but think as she hid herself behind the crates that she had hidden behind before.

The door opened suddenly and a light shined into the boat house. Courtney's past self stepped inside with a flashlight in one hand and a bowl of barely edible gruel in the other. For some reason, Duncan thought that sweeping the floor would be a good way to act natural. Courtney's future self giggled silently as she watched what was happening.

**[(A/N) from now one, I'm going to refer to the present day Courtney as "Courtney" and Courtney from the future as "Courtney's future self".]**

"Hello?" said Courtney as she poked her head into the boat house. "Duncan?"

Duncan, who was whistling a little tune while sweeping the floor, looked up from his broom to look at her. "Princess!" He threw the broom aside.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that!" Courtney snapped. Courtney's future self sighed silently as she recalled the good old days.

"So, come to claim that kiss?" he said, breaking the ice with something predictable.

Courtney, looking rather unimpressed by the pick-up line, held up the bowl of gruel and said, "Even _pigs_ deserve a meal!"

Duncan took one look at the unappetizing food that sat in the bowl and said, "Mmm, no thanks. I'll stick with the bait." As he pointed to the worms that were squirming around in a nearby bucket.

"Yeah, well, that's all Chef would serve us after our 'pathetic performance' on the obstacle course." Said Courtney as she dusted off the box that Duncan was previously sitting on and sat down. Duncan grabbed the overturned bucket that sat next to the box and sat down next to her. After Duncan tried in vain to remove the spoon from the gruel, he threw it over his shoulder as Courtney continued, "Why do you egg Chef on like that? You'll know you're going to get in trouble."

"Why are you so uptight all the time?" shot Duncan. He was in hopes of getting her out of the boat house by convincing her to do something bad. He figured that as long as he had to get rid of her, it might as well be in a way that he liked.

"I am NOT uptight!" defended Courtney as she stood to her feet.

Duncan scoffed as he rose to get eye level with Courtney, "You _always_ follow the rules!"

"Well, _you_ always have to _break_ them!" Courtney shot back.

"Only the one's I want to." Duncan said as he gave a satisfied wink.

Courtney turned the other way.

_Bingo!_ Thought Duncan, as he knew that he had struck a nerve that might have been the key to the success of his plan.

"Okay, so maybe I _do _follow the rules. I guess that makes me a big, uptight _loser_ in your books, right?"

"Maybe." Said Duncan, which caused Courtney to cry out in frustration. Duncan continued, "So then, why _do_ you follow them?"

Courtney turned back around and glared at him as she pointed a big bass in his face, causing Duncan to hold up his hands defensively. "Because _not_ following then gets you thrown into A FISH CABIN!!!" She yelled.

Duncan smiled as he leaned in to Courtney."But I'm in the fish cabin with _you_, aren't I?" Courtney looked away and smiled, knowing Duncan had a pretty good point.

_Yes! It's working! Time to bring it home!_

"Feel like ditching this crap for some peanut butter and jam?" he offered.

Courtney dropped her fish and exclaimed, "ARE YOU KIDDING?!?! All I've had for two days is this _gruel_!" She frowned, "But Chef will never give it to us!"

"See? Now that's the problem with your thinking! The trick is to not _ask_ for it."

"Do you have some on you?" Courtney giggled.

"No. But I happen to know where to find it. It _will_ involve breaking a quite a few rules, though. Are you in?"

_C'mon Court! You know you want to!_ He silently urged.

Courtney thought about for a moment, then smiled and exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

Duncan smiled, happy that his plan had worked, "Well, alright then!" Courtney gave him a high five, and the two made their way out the door. Before Duncan followed Courtney all the way out the door, he gave her a thumbs up to Courtney's future self to let her know that the coast was clear.

The door closed behind them and Courtney's future self sat down on the box. She rubbed her stomach gently. She was a little worried too. It was not that she was afraid of her baby having a delinquent father, because, after all, Duncan had changed. But she _was_ scared about whether or not the baby was going to have a father at all. Her hand slid from her stomach to her pants pocket. She pulled out the wooden skull that Duncan made for her.

"Duncan." She said as she nuzzled the little skull, "Please be there when I get back." A single tear shed from her eye and raced down her cheek.

Courtney then remembered that, contrast to popular belief about time travel, she did not have all the time in the world.

She remembered the back pack that Duncan had given her. She left it in her hiding place. She went over, picked up the backpack and brought it over to where she was sitting. It did not feel very heavy. She opened it. Inside was a four inch long, half an inch wide silver rod with a yellow light at the tip. Also, there was a set of his regular outfit, skull T-shirt, green cargo shorts, dog collar, and red converse, neatly folded and packed inside that backpack. On top of everything was a note, folded into a perfect square and labeled "To: My CIT!"

She carefully opened the note and read its contents:

_To my dearest CIT,_

_I don't have to long to write this letter to you. Heck, I'm lucky I had enough time to find a pen and paper! Listen, or rather read carefully, I just want you to know that I love you, more than you can imagine. I know that, in the midst of this battle, there's a chance that I'm going to die. You sorta gave me that impression when I talked to you when you entered the past in the boat house. Heh heh. Don't worry, I won't tell Guenevere about our conversation!_

_I also know that you're pregnant with our first child. That's why I wanted to get you into the past safely. I needed to make sure our child would be alright! Personally, I hope it's a girl. That way, she'll be as beautiful and kind as you are. But no matter what gender our child will be, I couldn't be more thrilled! This is truly one of the best things that has ever happened to me! _

_I packed you a few things that I thought you'd like. The little rod is so you can erase the footage of you in the boat house. I already programmed it to erase only the tape that shows you and __not__ your past self , so all you have to do it point it at the camera and push the top. No need to worry about the rest._

_I also thought that you would like some of my clothes. I know how much you like to wear them ;)._

_Come back safe. I promise that I'll hang in there until I see you again._

_I love you,_

_ Ju-V. _

Courtney's future self read and re-read the letter until her eyes started to ache from reading in the dark too much. When she was done, she folded it back up and took the backpack back behind the crates.

Five minutes later, she was fully changed into the clothes her husband thoughtfully packed for her. Duncan knew her well: dressing up in his clothes was one of her new favorite pastimes. They were slightly baggy, but fit pretty well otherwise. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and inhaled the smell of her husband that still hung on the sleeves if the shirt.

Then she took out the silver rod, pointed it at each of the cameras located in the boat house, and, one by one, erased the footage of her presence.

She packed the clothes she changed out of and the rod in the backpack, placed the note in her back pocket, and left the boat house.

She needed a place to hide until Courtney got voted off the island. Some place private, where she and her past self would be able to talk later. She thought for a moment, then, an idea popped into her head. Courtney's future self secretly snuck her way across the beach until she found the boat of losers. She found an old tarp near the side of the boat that was away from where the cameras would shoot. It was the perfect hiding place!

She curled up into a tight ball and laid as close to the side of the boat as possible. Then she covered herself with the tarp, making sure not to cover herself too tightly as to give herself some cushion space so she would be able to slightly move without the tarp moving.

Once she settled down, she tried desperately to go to sleep. It was difficult for her to do so, though. The floor of the boat covered her body in splinters and the tarp, although it did an excellent job in hiding her, did nothing to conserve her body heat from the chill of the night air. Her mind went back to the note Duncan's future self wrote her.

_He's the best thing that ever happened to me!_ A tear welled up in her eye.

_Why didn't I appreciate the time we had together more?_ Another tear rolled down her face.

_He can't die! Not now!_ Now five tears emerged from her bloodshot eyes.

She spent three hours, just crying. She closed her eyes and pictured her with her husband in a garden, and Duncan rocking her back and forth. After a few minutes of day dreaming, she drifted asleep.

When she woke up the next day, it was the late afternoon. She could tell by the cheering of the Screaming Gophers that echoed from the camp.

Courtney's future self blinked her sleepy eyes as she woke up. She heard the cheering in the distance._ Gwen must've won the challenge just now._ Thought Courtney's future self. _That means that it will only be a few hours until the bonfire ceremony._

While Courtney's future self still had some time left to kill, her mind went back to her husband back in the future. But, unlike the previous night, she didn't focus on the negative. She was smart enough to realize that it was too unhealthy to stress over what might not be so bad. Maybe Duncan was alright! Maybe after the battle was over, he made up their room for a special "Welcome Home" night! Maybe he decorating their room that moment, with red rose petals and chocolates on the bed and perfume in the air! Or maybe he was making a list of baby names he liked so it would be easier for them to choose one! Maybe he setting up one of the spare rooms as a nursery or choosing out paint colors for the baby's room!

Courtney's future self entertained herself with what she thought Duncan's future self was doing back home. Keeping her mind away from… the unthinkable.

She was so preoccupied within her thoughts that she only was able to snap out of her trance when she suddenly heard a ruckus.

Meanwhile, the bonfire ceremony had just ended, and Courtney was putting up a fight. "I DO NOT CONCEDE! _I DO NOT CONCEDE!_" yelled Courtney in her rage as Chef and Chris dragged her to the dock of shame.

"Aw man! This _sucks_!" exclaimed Duncan. His exclamation was more than true. It was an understatement. After the talk he had with Courtney's future self, the only thing he wanted was to be with Courtney for as long as possible. And now she was leaving, right after Courtney had gotten to like him.

"_I_ was your only hope! _I_ was a COUNCILER IN TRAINING!!!" Courtney continued with her verbal rampage.

Courtney's future self, who was listening from under the tarp, gave a silent laugh, knowing herself that the teams were going to be dissolved after the next challenge anyway, so the "you need my CIT experience" card she always dealt wouldn't be any good anymore. Actually, now that she thought about it, Courtney's future self doubted that it did any good in the first place.

"Let go of me!" Courtney demanded. And with that, Chef and Chris threw her into the boat of losers and she landed with a thud. "You are going to hear from my attorney!" she threatened.

"Courtney! Wait!" shouted Duncan.

Courtney quickly got to her feet when she heard him call.

"I made this for you!" shouted Duncan. He threw the object to Courtney as the boat moved away.

"Duncan!" She cried when she caught it. She saw that it was a little wooden skull that Duncan hand carved.

"Okay, this is really weird and creepy, but… I love it! I'll never forget you!" She cried. And with that last sentiment said, the boat moved out of earshot.

Courtney sat down on the boat seat as the clearly tired Chef drove the boat away. After about a minute of silence, Chef pulled down the blinds of the windows that surrounded the steering wheel. Courtney huffed and folded her arms.

Suddenly, the tarp that lay a little ways away started to move. This immediately caught Courtney's attention.

Before Courtney could let out a yelp of surprise, Courtney's future self emerged from under the covering. Courtney was in shock.

As Courtney's future self got to her feet and dusted herself off, she looked at the obviously frightened Courtney, who was paralyzed with the look of a deer in the headlights.

Courtney's future self neared her. Courtney was still speechless and motionless. As Courtney's future self neared, Courtney's eyes grew larger. She recognized her immediately, but yet, she didn't recognize her.

"Who… who are you?" asked Courtney.

Courtney's future self sat down next to her and looked Courtney dead in the eyes, as if she was looking into her very soul, "I'm your future self, and we need to talk."

Courtney's face changed from fear to disbelief, "Wait. You can't be me! Why is some of your hair blue? And why are you in Duncan's clothes? I'm going to run for office, and you're saying I'm gonna look like―"

"I'm NOT running for office!" interrupted Courtney's future self, who was very annoyed. She knew her own personality well, and knew that if she wanted Courtney to listen, she had to get to the truth before the details.

"Wha… what do you mean I'm not running for office?!?!?!" Courtney asked, getting a little angry. "How could I just throw my life away? Running for office was my dream!" It was then that Courtney again noticed Duncan's clothes. "Oh-ho! So _Duncan's_ behind this! I should have never trusted that little criminal!" Courtney's future's self felt a twinge of anger spike, but restrained herself. Courtney continued, "He's obviously contaminated your brain. That's probably why you're here, to tell me to end it with him now before things get worse, right? Phew! Let me tell you, I'm glad I found out about this now instead of―"

Courtney's future self couldn't restrain herself any longer, "JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR FIVE FRICKIN' MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" she yelled. She gasped and looked over to where Chef was driving. Luckily, Chef was so tired and so preoccupied with driving the boat that he didn't really didn't notice the noise, nor did he want to bother to check it out.

Courtney was in a state of shock. She had never been spoken to like that before. And coming from her own future self? Wow!

"Duncan didn't 'contaminate my brain'! I never ran because of this power-hungry psychopath that's terrorizing the future." Courtney was suddenly ridden with guilt, feeling bad for judging Duncan so harshly. Courtney's future self continued, "But even if there wasn't a psycho, I still wouldn't run."

Courtney was silent, but, the confused look on her face inquired for an explanation.

"I wouldn't run because…" Her voice trailed off as she raised her right hand, revealing the diamond ring on her finger, "… I would rather spend more time with the one I love."

"I… I married… Duncan" said Courtney in disbelief, "Oh, this can't be real! I just met Duncan, and now we're going to be married? I have to be dreaming!"

"This _isn't_ a dream." Said Courtney's future self calmly, "And as much as you try to deny it, you love Duncan, despite his faults. And as much as you deny it, he loves you, too."

Courtney's face eased up to a disappointed frown, "Yeah right!" she remarked, "How could a guy like him love a girl like me. I mean, He's a criminal, but now that I think about it, I think I'm a bigger mess than he is. He's right; I _am_ uptight all the time."

Courtney's future self stood, took the note from her husband from her back pocket, and handed it to Courtney.

"What's this?" Courtney asked as she unfolded it. However, after a moment of reading, she didn't need an answer.

Courtney's future self waited until Courtney was done reading it. Courtney read over the letter about seven or eight times before handing it back.

"Is… i-i-is… i-is all th-that st-st-stuff… t-t-t-t-true?" she managed to stutter out in her stupor.

Courtney then suddenly burst into tears, "I just can't take this in. It's just too much!"

Courtney's future self touched her shoulder, and then was suddenly taken aback when Courtney clung onto her and continued crying. Courtney's future self embraced her.

"Why did this happen to me?" said Courtney between sobs, "I mean, I meet one guy. When I hate him, I can't get him away from me! When I like him, we're separated! Then I find out that we're going to be married! And that we're going to have a child, and that he might die before our child is born. And all this stuff about a power-hungry mad man running around in the future, and…and…and…and" Courtney just continued crying, too upset to speak anymore.

"I know how you feel." Said Courtney future self, "I lived through this conversation, and all this stuff that's going on. After I got to… well, the place this boat goes to, I refused to believe it. I convinced myself it was just a dream." Courtney's future self took Courtney's shoulders and made contact with her bloodshot eyes, "But Courtney, listen carefully. If you can only believe one thing, I want you to believe in what I'm going to tell you to do." Courtney nodded, so her future self continued, "Don't take Duncan for granted. Cherish every moment you have with him. And don't throw your life away because you're scared of throwing your life away. There were times where I seriously considered breaking it off with Duncan because of my dreams for office. But you have to stay strong!"

Courtney managed to paint a small smile on her face and nodded, "I will!"

Right at the moment, Courtney's watch started to beep repeatedly as flash blue.

"I have to go!" said Courtney's future self, "Remember what I said." Courtney shot the portal from her watch. Just as she was about to pass through, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Oh and try to go easy on Harold next week."

"Harold?!?! Why would―" suddenly it clicked, "You mean… he?!?!"

"Uh. Maybe I've said too much!" Said Courtney's future self as she turned back around to enter the portal.

"WHY THAT SCRAWNY, RED-HEADED, FRECKLE RIDDEN, FOUR-EYED, LITTLE FREAK! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA―" Courtney's future self re-entered the past before she could hear the rest of her past self's angry tirade.

*************************************************************************************

Courtney practically ran through the portal, excided and anxious at the same time.

When she re-entered the past, obvious evidence of the battle was displayed. The entire HQ was a mess, many members of the team were injured, blood was splattered everywhere, and burn marks from misfired laser shots riddled that walls.

"Courtney! You're back!" exclaimed Bridgette as she ran over to hug her, "You okay? You looks like a mess!"

"I'm fine!" she said quickly, "Where's Duncan?"

The whole room fell silent. A few people looked awkwardly at each other while others looked silently at the floor.

Courtney's heart turned to ice, "Where's Duncan?!?!?!?"

"Duncan's…" Bridgette tried, but her voice was lost in the dread of delivering the news.

"Duncan, he really… uh…" tried Sadie in vain.

"Well, Duncan… he… oh…umm." Heather tried.

"He's in the infirmary." Said Harold, who had just stepped into the room from one of the side doors, "He got some really bad injuries during the fight. He's alive, but to be completely honest, we're not sure whether or not he'll make it."

Courtney looked at Harold. His eyes were grave and his mouth was curved into a serious frown.

"Thanks, Harold." Courtney was about to cry, but she restrained herself.

"No problem, Court. When you go to see him, tell him I'm sorry about getting you kicked off."

Courtney nodded, and then she turned around and walked to the infirmary, praying that Duncan had kept his promise to hang in there until she could see him again.

She made it to the door of the infirmary. She opened the door and saw Duncan lying there. He was asleep. She slowly walked over to his bed. She sat down on a chair next to him, where she could clearly see the damage of the poor soul.

Duncan's body was covered with wounds, cuts, and bruises of every size. His left leg was in a stark white cast and was being suspended above the bed. His breathing was small and shallow. A large cut on his face that went from the top of his mid forehead, over his right eye, and down his face, was still bleeding in a few places.

Courtney would have died from shock there and then if she wasn't so heartbroken. She gingerly reached out her hand and touched his.

Suddenly, a small noise came from his lips. His breathing became slightly deeper, and he moved slightly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his wife. Courtney's heart breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, CIT. You ai'ite?" said Duncan weakly.

As another tear rolled down Courtney's cheek, she smiled and said, "Me? What about you? You poor thing!"

Duncan gave a small chuckle, "That's my Courtney. Always thinking of me! I'm fine, but you look dead tired."

"I was thinking of you. Couldn't get you out of my head, you know." Courtney pulled out the note from her pocket. "You knew I was pregnant all along?"

Duncan nodded as he gave a weak smile. "Which reminds me: What do you think we should call our little girl?"

Courtney looked down at her stomach and said, "If it was going to be a girl, I'd name her Lela. However, we are going to name our baby _boy_ Hunter."

"You wanna boy, huh? Why's that?"

"Because that way, he'll be as beautiful and kind as you." She stroked the side of his face. "But no matter what gender our baby will be, I couldn't be more thrilled."

"This is truly," they said together, "one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Courtney and Duncan smiled for a while, then Duncan said, "By the way, you owe me for scaring me like that!"

"Like what?" said Courtney confused.

"You seriously made me think that I was going to die!" said Duncan, "Sure, it may look bad, but you don't need to worry about me. I've been hurt worse."

Courtney laughed a little, mostly because she was relieved that Duncan was okay.

"By the way," said Courtney as she got up, "Harold says he's sorry for stuffing the ballot box."

Duncan thought for a minute, and then said, "Tell him that I hear his apology and I have decided to just break his arm instead of his neck!"

Courtney giggled a little bit and made her way to the door.

"Courtney?"

"Yes, Duncan?" she said over her shoulder.

"Tell me again what you said to me on our second date?"

Courtney smiled. "I said, 'Duncan, you don't need to be worried about what you did in order to raise a child, but be focused on what you're going to do.'" She turned around, "Now, get some rest, 'k honey?"

Duncan nodded and closed his eyes as Courtney walked out of the room.

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed it! This took me, in all, five or so hours. It's about nine pages long! I really got into this!!! It's a way of making up for weeks of silence, I guess! ^-^ See ya next time!**


	13. Harold

**(A/N) Alright. I hope you've been enjoying this so far! Now we are on Harold. I sorta have an idea, so let's see how it turns out. Oh, and we're back to staring in the present (NOT future) until further notice. M'k, let get this party stared! (P.S. the flashback starts at the very very end of the cook off episode when Harold wakes up butt naked in front of the girls.)**

"This is it! We're tied for the win! 'Bad-to-the-bone' Duncan is driving Lindsay. I'm skiing for the Bass. Winning is inevitable! Good-bye wedgies, wet-willies, and toilet-face plunges! Hello _Duty Harold_!" Said Harold to the confessional camera.

Thinking that no one was around him at that moment, he had no idea that a tall, thin, red-headed man who had entered from the past just a few minutes earlier was hanging on his every word from behind the confession can.

As the man tried to restrain his laughter, he thought to himself, _Was I really that much of a dork? Man, how embarrassing!_

It was then that he overheard another conversation nearby. Quick as a ninja, he tucked and rolled over to a nearby bush and listened.

"Okay," said Gwen, "So haikuist candidates are Duncan, Harold, DJ, or Owen."

"Well, we know Duncan was crushing on Courtney, so he's out." Speculated Bridgette, "And Harold is…"

It was just then that Harold, with sunglasses over his eyes and his pants around his ankles, opened the confession can's door and acknowledged the girls by looking their way and saying, "_Ladies?"_ before taking one step and falling off the threshold of the outhouse.

Observing Harold, Gwen simply said, "Yeah." Then she continued as she said, "I'll take Owen, you take DJ." The girls bumped fists and went their separate ways to find the truth behind the mysterious love letter.

That particular conversation reminded Harold of why he was here, other than to scan the immediate area for Robo-Bugs. He decided to wait in the woods until the early evening. He knew that it would be then when he could talk to the awkward teen with less chance of interruption.

When it was all said and done, the gophers had ultimate victory over the bass when Harold got… distracted.

Harold decided to take a walk that evening just to get away from everyone and their questions.

While walking in the woods, he heard some rustling in some nearby bushes, followed by a voice that whispered, "Pssst! Harold, over here!"

Harold was not happy about this, "Listen! I already told everyone! I don't wanna talk about it!" as he tried not to send his mind back to the thoughts he knew deep down he didn't really want to think about.

But before Harold could take another step, a hand latched onto the back of his shirt and forcibly pulled him backwards into the bushes.

"GOSH! What's your problem, huh? IDOIT!" Screamed Harold.

The man simply took off his glasses and said, "You and me have to have a little talk, Harold."

"Wait a sec. Who are you?" asked Harold when he realized that he had never seen the man before.

"Harold, I know you think you like Leshawna, but―"

"I asked you, who are you?" said Harold angrily, "And I don't _think _I like Leshawna. I _do_ like her!"

The man sighed, "Listen, I'm you from the future, and I just need to talk to you."

"Please, that's so sci-fi! How stupid do you think I am? GOSH!!! But if you insist, then prove it!"

Harold's future self simply put his glasses back on his face and said, "Well, for one thing, I know you really didn't write all those Haiku's for her."

Harold was at a loss for words. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, he said, "How'd you―?"

"Hello? Future self anyone?" said Harold's future self, "And by the way, that's what we need to talk about."

Harold turned deep red as he said, "Look, I really like Leshawna, but I'm just no good with words. And I really do mean all those things, even if I didn't write them. I really do think that she's amazing and beautiful."

"I know you do, but think about the person you hired to write the poems for. Don't you think DJ might have some feelings that are stronger than yours?" asked Harold's future self.

Harold pondered on this. He thought about everything that had happed in relation to this, especially when he asked DJ for a particular favor…

Flashback:

_"Ack! Those guys think their soooo funny!" said Harold when he made it to the cabin with his bagful of underwear after waking up butt naked outside in front of all the girls. "That was majorly embarrassing, and right in front of Leshawna, too." Harold thought for a second as he dressed himself, "She probably thinks am an idiot now. How am gonna impress her now?"_

_Luckily, then next challenge wasn't until the next day, so Harold had a lot of time to think about how he was going to convince Leshawna that he wasn't the big geek he was convinced that she thought he was._

_It was later in the afternoon when he decided to get some advice from a guy he knew could help._

_"Hey, Trent!" called Harold when he saw the dreamy eyed musician pass by._

_"Hey, Harold. Sup, man!" he greeted._

_"Look, Trent. I sorta need some advice. I like this girl, and I want to let her know that I think she's special. Do have any ideas?"_

_"Is this girl from back home, or is she on the island?" asked Trent._

_"Island." Answered Harold._

_"Hmm, in that case, try sending her something subtle, yet romantic. Girls love that! Oh and make sure you always keep it anonymous. Then the night you two get separated, whether she gets voted off first or you do, tell her that's it was you. Works every time!"_

_"What do thing I should give her?" he asked._

_"Try poetry. Girls go crazy over that stuff! I'll see you later, dude." Trent left Harold to go find Gwen._

_"Poetry? I'm not much for that, though." Harold thought for a second, then a thought popped into his head. "Hmm, I wonder…"_

_*******************_

_"You want me to WHAT?!?!" asked DJ in astonishment. Dinner had just ended and he and Harold were talking behind the mess hall._

_"I need you to write some poetry for Leshawna on my account!" explained Harold. "I would write it, but I'm not much of the poetic type."_

_"But, c'mon Harold. It's not really __your__ poetry unless it's from __you__!"_

_"But it __will__ be from me. I'll give you the basic things I want you to say, and you just write it down!"_

_"Gee, I don't know Harold." DJ insisted, "I mean, why me?"_

_"DJ, I see you as the sensitive type. Right?"_

_"Well, I guess so."_

_"You see, I need a sensitive guy like you to write this stuff. I can't ask any of the girls; too risky!"_

_"What about Trent? He's good at poetry. He writes songs, right?"_

_"Yeah, but he'll be thinking about Gwen when he writes it. Plus, I don't wanna get voted off if they think I'm collaborating with the other team. C'mon, DJ. After all, you sorta owe me for the incident this morning. Underwear or not, that was a little much!"_

_DJ was still a little hesitant, but finally, he said, "Alright, fine! What do you want the first one to say?"_

End Flashback*

Harold closed his eyes and dropped his head. "You of all people have to understand." He said to his future self.

"I understand why you did it. But I also know something else."

"What?" Harold looked up.

"Think about it. You just gave him a vague idea of a poem, and he cranked out beautiful haiku's within the hour. Don't tell me you don't think that means anything."

"Wait a sec! You mean that DJ likes…"

"No Harold, he doesn't like Leshawna. _You_ like Leshawna. DJ _loves_ her."

Suddenly, Harold grew deep red with anger. "YOU SHUT UP! I LOVE HER, AND WE'LL BE HAPPY TOGETHER! YOU'LL SEE!!!" Harold folded his arm and turned his back on his future self.

"Harold!" his future self exclaimed, "I've already seen! And I know better than you do about how you really feel. You never felt this way about her on the island. In fact, I hardly talked to her while we were here. But I've grown up! I've seen that all along, I really loved―"

Suddenly, two Robo-Bugs jumped out of nowhere and attacked Harold and his future self.

"What the…" said Harold and he desperately tried to de-latch the robo-Bug from his being.

Harold's future self, grabbed his laser pistol, pointed it at the Robo-Bug on Harold, and, with the precision of a professional, hit the robotic creature dead on without harming the skinny red-head. Then he turned in the ball of his left foot and fired three shots though the second Robo-Bug while it was in mid-air, stopping it in his tracks as is crashed to the ground with a clang.

"Robo-Bugs! Sent by the Psycho in the future." Said Harold's future self solemnly.

"Psycho?" inquired Harold.

"Well, that's what we call him. He really hasn't given us a name, or any link. He changed HQ's periodically, his signals are always scrambled, and he has a fully trained army behind him."

Harold listened to him in awe before he shook himself out of it and said, "Wait up! I still have a bone to pick with you!"

Harold's future self gave a small laugh and said, "Look, you know deep down that you never wrote those poems. Can you deny that?"

Harold looked him straight in the eyes for a seconded, then looked away as he said, "No."

"Hmm, thought not." There was a second of silence before Harold's future self spoke up again, "You know Gwen and Bridgette got a hold of the latest poetic master piece."

"They did?"

Harold's future self nodded his head, "They tried to figure out who it was. When they eliminated you and Duncan, being that Duncan liked Courtney and you were… you know?"Harold rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. His future self continued, "So they inquired Owen and DJ. Owen, of course, didn't have a clue. But when Bridgette asked DJ―"

"He told _Bridgette_?!?!"

"Hey, what do you think happened?"

Harold just stood there for another minute, then dropped his head again and fell to his knees, "I can't blame him for telling. After all, he wrote it."

Harold's future self stayed silent for about four or five seconds before saying, "Well, he didn't tell."

Harold looked up quickly, "What?"

"He denied it. When Bridgette asked him if he knew about any poetry, he acted like he didn't know what she was talking about."

"But… but why he do that?"

"Because DJ's a good guy!" said Harold's future self and he kneeled to one knee to receive eye level with Harold, "He figured after a while, that even though he loved her, he shouldn't stand in the way of what he thought was best."

"You said yourself that I don't love Leshawna, even though I still think you're wrong. Why would he think I was best if he loved her too?"

"Have you even looked at the guy?!?! Believe it or not, DJ and high self esteem have never been on a first name basis. He never worked up the nerve to tell Leshawna his feelings, and, after he found out that you liked her, he decided never to tell her. Until later, that is."

Harold pondered these thoughts for a while, then shook his head and said, "Ah, why should I listen to you anyway?"

"Well, because I'm right. Whether you _want_ to listen or not is up to you. Can't blame you for not wanting to listen, though. Most people hate hearing the truth."

"SHUT UP!!!"

It was then that the wrist watch that Harold's future self was wearing started to beep and flash blue.

"What's that? Are more of those bug things coming?" asked Harold.

"No. It mean's I've overstayed my welcome!"

"Huh! Well I could a told you that! GOSH!"

"Look! Go ahead! Take credit for DJ poems! Kiss her on the dock tonight and look into her eyes. But when you do, think about whether you really love her or not!" and with that, he shot the portal out of his watch and stepped through.

"Fine! I WILL!" yelled Harold as the portal closed. He closed his eyes, folded his arms, and turned his back. After a few seconds, he bugged out his eyes and said, "Wait a sec! What he mean by… _tonight_?"

*************************************************************************************

As Harold entered the portal, he was met by a familiar face.

"Hi Harold." Said Leshawna. "How'd it go?"

"Not so good." He admitted, "Why didn't I listen to… me." he laughed a bit at the awkward contradiction.

"Sorry to hear that, Harold." Consoled Leshawna, "But at least it'll work out later, right?"

"Yeah, if DJ ever decides to talk to me again." Harold said sadly, "If only I didn't make him write those poems in my name, maybe we could have been friends."

"Well, don't worry, white boy, things will turn out." Leshawna smiled. "I'll see you later. 'K"

Harold nodded. Then giving a hello kiss to his fiancé, Beth, he went up to his private quarters.

As Harold look through his stuff, he came across a piece of folded binder paper. This peaked his curiosity.

He took the paper and unfolded it carefully. It read:

_Harold,_

_Look, bro. I'm still a little mad at you for taking credit for my poetry and trying to take my girl. But, I've given it some thought and I'm willing to bury the hatchet if you are. After all, we were younger and we've grown up since then. It really isn't like me to hold a grudge for so long, and I think it's about time I let it go. So, what do ya say?_

_Hope we can be friends,_

_DJ._

_P.S. Sorry for voting you off._

Harold smiled when he read the letter. He turned it over and wrote on the back:

_DJ,_

_Meet me out back with a shovel. I got an old tomahawk I don't mind burring._

_Glad to be buddies!_

_Harold._

**Phew! I love the way this one turned out! Wow, what a plot twist, huh? Hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time!**


	14. Eva 2nd time

**(A/N) As we all are very much aware, Eva's back, baby! Thus, I find it necessary to give Eva another chapter, lest we avoid the comments pointing it out if we merely skipped over her and onto Trent. Besides, I totally want to put the romance aspect of EzekielXEva in a deeper context. So, without further ado, sit back, relax, and enjoy Eva's second chapter!**

The challenge was over. Leshawna was the victor, and Eva had almost everyone voting for her, with the exception of Duncan who really had no fear of the muscular girl. Eva thought she had stricken enough fear into the hearts of her competitors to keep her safe, but the exact opposite was true in that it was there fear that was to be her eventual downfall come the ceremony.

After casting her vote, Eva decided to spend a little time by herself on a secluded section of the beach. Little did she know that a familiar face was awaiting her.

"Hey there." Said the raven haired woman to Eva when she arrived.

"YOU! What are YOU doing here?" spat Eva angrily.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" said the woman.

"Yeah," said Eva sarcastically, "I'm really happy to see the last person I saw when I got voted off the last time! Future self or not, you've got to have some sort of weird vibes going on or something! I think it's more than coincidence that I got voted off when you happened to come around!"

"Eva, Eva, Eva!"Said he future self, "First of all, it's not bad vibes. It's knowledge. I did, after all, already live through all this. Don't you think I would know when I would get voted off?"

"So why are you here now?!?!" snapped Eva.

"That's my second point!" her future self snapped back. "Did you even _listen_ to me the last time I was here? For crying out loud! All the anger management classes in the world won't help if you don't get it together. You should know that by now!"

"Hey! Those guys respect me because I don't take crap from anybody!" yelled Eva.

"No, they are afraid of you because you SCARE the crap out of EVERYBODY!" Eva's future self shot back.

There was a moment of silence.

"What's the difference, anyway?" asked Eva calmly and, actually, sincerely.

Eva's future self folded her arms, closed her eyes, and smiled as she gently shook her head, "You really don't know, do you? Hey, I never knew before it happened."

"You mean when you lived through this conversation?" said Eva coldly.

"No, the other _it_." Said her future self as she began telling Eva the story of the psycho. The beginning and middle was just a lightly detailed summary. This action was mainly due to the fact that Eva's future self wanted to bring particular attention to the ending.

Flashback:

_When the group ventured inside the abandon warehouse, they started to look around them. There was a large main area that they entered into. It was basically the place where the goods were stored. Of course, being abandon for so many years, the warehouse was 100% empty, with nothing on the ground but dirt, leaves, and debris. _

_In the upstairs section, there were offices lined up side by side, also completely empty. After everyone was done exploring, they all gathered in the main area._

_"So tell us again what you're big plan is, homeschool." Said Duncan._

_"Stop calling me 'homeschool', eh. How'd you like it if I called you 'Ju-V guy' all the time, eh?" yelled Ezekiel._

_"Sheesh! Sorry!" said Duncan as he put his arm around Courtney's shoulders. Courtney smiled at him._

_"Names aside, dude," said Geoff, "What exactly do you got in mind? This guy doesn't exactly give off a 'I'm easy to beat' vibe, if you know what I mean."_

_Ezekiel walked away from the group then turned around to face them all, "Just hear me out, eh. We all were stuck on Camp Wawanakwa for a full summer, right? In that time, you all were all fighting against each other. But being the first one voted off, I had time to think, to observe, to realize what everyone could do, eh. I spent a lot of time reviewing re-runs of the show while at the resort, I realized that every single person had something about them that made them valuable."_

_"Oh really." Said Eva, "Even the girls? Or did we just have useless talents that make us inferior to you and the guys?!?!"_

_Ezekiel walked straight up to Eva and, although he knew it was dangerous, glared at her dead in the eyes. Eva shot a glare right back at him. Everyone was silent, waiting to see what would happen._

_Finally, Ezekiel spoke, "Did you see what you just did? You stood up for yourself, eh. You don't take any crap from anybody, no matter what! Sure, you tend to more or less __scare__ the crap out of everyone, but maybe with a little time, you could learn to relax and trust people. And besides that, you're the strongest person I've ever seen, eh."_

_Eva's glare lessened with every word Ezekiel said until it had completely vanished from her face._

_Ezekiel addressed the rest if the crowd, "And Eva isn't the only one, eh. Look at Bridgette. She has a strong will. The way she refused to eat the dolphin hotdog, despite Heather's pressure. That had to be a tough thing to do! And Geoff, nobody can ease the tension in a crowd like you can. Whenever people are worried or stressed out, you can make the anxiety in the air virtually disappear. Izzy, well, let's face it, you're kind of a freak, eh."_

_Izzy shrugged and said, "I've been called worse!"_

_"But you also have a drive and a passion like nothing I've ever seen, eh. And DJ, I know you're scared of a lot of things like heights, water, and snakes, but the fact that you were willing to face them for the good of your team was incredible, eh. Trent, you have more tolerance for pain than you realize. Despite all the things that fell on you, injured you, and embarrassed you, still got back up on the horse. Gwen, you're a survivor, eh. As much as you hated that camp, you never gave up. Heather, as maniacal and cruel as you were, you were very smart and strategic, eh. Not only did you play the game, but you planned ahead, something no one else thought to do, eh. You know how to keep a plan on track. And Noah, sports may not be your forte, but general knowledge is. You probably know more about stuff than all of us combined, eh. Sadie, as much as it hurt you, you were able to cope with sudden change. When Katie left, you were heartbroken, but you kept going. And Justin, let's face it, eh. You're really a good looking guy. You can freeze a person in their tracks just by having them look at you! Duncan, you are a really hard core guy, eh. You have the rare ability to put emotions aside for the time being to get what you want. And Courtney? You may be uptight at times, but you are the most organized person I've ever met, eh. And Owen, besides me, were the last person people expected to win, eh. That's really impressive. And Cody has technology skills, Katie has sewing skills, and Harold has, well, a lot of skills, eh."_

_"You bet I do!" agreed Harold._

_"Leshawna doesn't let anyone push her around, Lindsay is good at following directions, Tyler never lets the pressure of others keep him away from what he wants, Beth is an independent spirit who doesn't care what others think of her. All of you have something special that you can contribute to our team, eh."_

_"You've talked about everyone, else, Ezekiel. What about you?" said Gwen._

_Ezekiel looked down to his shoes shyly. "I know since I got kicked off first because of my big mouth, I never really came off this way to anyone, but I'm actually smarter than you think I am, eh."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Beth._

_Ezekiel was quiet for a minute, then out of nowhere, he blurted out, "Nunca avisé a nadie, pero puedo decir ocho lenguas diferentes." Everyone just stared in shock. Ezekiel continued, "Je peux être ignorant, mais je suis élégant. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse à que j'ai dit au camp, mais j'ai l'intention de changer mon attitude, aussi." Still silence, Ezekiel kept speaking, "Vertrauen Sie mir bitte. Wenn wir unsere Unterschiede beiseite legen und zusammenarbeiten können, weiß ich, dass wir gewinnen können!_ _Sind Sie mit mir??"_

_The room was now full of weird stares._

_"Uh, what did that white boy just say?" said Leshawna._

_"Ow! My head hurts!" cried Lindsay._

_"I said that I never let this on to anyone, but I can speak in eight different languages, eh. I may be ignorant, but I'm smart. I know it's still no excuse for what I said back at camp, but I intended to change my attitude as well. Please, just trust me, eh. If we put aside our differences and work together, we can win! Are you guys with me?... Oh, in Spanish, French, and German, eh." Translated Ezekiel._

_After a little collaboration, everyone agreed to Ezekiel's proposal to work as a team. After all, if the psycho wanted them in his army, there must have been a reason. And if there was a way to take this guy down, they were gonna find it!_

End Flashback*

Eva, after hearing the story, was a little shocked.

"Homeschool actually said that?" she asked in disbelief.

Eva's future self nodded her head, "When he has a plan, he can be a real head strong person."

"Well, why should it matter to me anyway?!" snapped Eva.

"Because, Ezekiel is…" Eva's future self's voice trailed off.

"He's what?" asked Eva impatiently.

Eva's future self sighed, "Look, it's not something that I'm at the liberty to tell you now. But behind that geeky exterior and heavy accent, there really is a sweet guy underneath. Remember that the next time you try to plow his head into the ground, Eva!"

Eva huffed and said, "Yeah, whatever! I'm outta here!" and with that, Eva walked away."

Eva's future self just stood there. She didn't attempt to chase her or call her back. She had already said what she wanted to say. Making here come back would just be a waste of time.

When Eva disappeared from sight, she took the diamond ring from her pocket and put it on her right ring finger. Walking down the beach and thought about her husband back in the future as she continued to adore the crystal on the band of gold. Finally, she found what she was looking for: Chris's Jet Ski.

With a few seconds of re-wiring, she was able to start the engine. The sky was becoming darker and darker, but it was still in the earlier hours of the evening. She skidded across the darkened water until she reached the five star resort a few miles away. She snuck her way onto the luxurious island without being spotted. As she peered over a boulder from near the water's edge, she spied Ezekiel sitting in a beach chair scribbling in a beat up notebook, occasionally looking up only too look back down at the paper.

"Ezekiel, you had a lot to learn about the real world." whispered Eva's future self. She looked again at the notebook Ezekiel had, which happened to be his secrete journal. Ezekiel was close enough and Eva's future self had a good enough eye sight that she was able to read the writing that he put into the notebook. The page Ezekiel happened to be on read:

… _and not to mention that she's almost fearless! Nothing bothers her, nothing intimidates her, nothing ever gets to her. Her strength isn't only in her body, but in her fierce spirit. And even though I know I deserved the abuse she gave me, I feel that it's really something more than my moment of stupidity that's bothering her. She tries to put up a front that she's perfectly okay with the world around her, but I can just tell she's not. In fact, almost no one on this show is really happy. But Eva, I can tell, is the most upset. I'm guessing that she lives in an atmosphere that thinks the way I used to: that girls can't really do anything compared to guys. It wasn't until I met Eva that I realized that the statement was wrong!_

_I just wish I could get close enough to Eva to talk to her. Maybe then she would open up. Maybe then she would see that people can change. I know that if I could change, so could the people in her life._

_But, there I go, dreaming the practically impossible again. If I even looked at Eva, she would probably kill me on the spot! I really feel for her, you know. She's so angry at the world, that she's shut the door and refuses to open it. I think she's scared that if she does open that door, whatever's on the other side is going to hurt her. So she locks herself in with her anger, her frustration, her hatred. I think that she wants out of that shell, though. Who wouldn't, eh? But she's so accustomed to her world of isolation, she's unwilling to trust people._

_But I have high hopes for Eva. She has a fierce spirit beneath all that anger. That spirit will take her far in this world. It's the spirit I wish more people had. It's the spirit I wish I had my self. It's that spirit that makes me love her so much._

_Yes, I love Eva. If only I deserved her._

As Eva's future self finished reading the page, a lump grew in her throat. She had heard Ezekiel say those things to her before, when they started dating and eventually got married and such. But to think that Ezekiel felt this way so early in their acquaintance of each other was beyond her wildest imagination before now.

"Yes, you had so much to learn, Ezekiel." She paused to wipe a tear from her cheek. She looked back over to Ezekiel. "Class dismissed."

And right as she finished speaking, her watch beeped and flashed blue, summoning her to come back to the future. And so, with the blanket of the night to hide her, She left her hiding spot, found a secluded location nearby, and projected the portal back home.

********************************************************

Eva walked back into the future, deep in thought. She had a moderate smile on her face and a small tear was welling up in the corner of her eye.

When she saw her husband coming her way, she quickly wiped the tear away and slightly widened her smile.

"Hey, honey." She said as she kissed Zeke on the cheek.

"Hi, baby." He said back, "How'd it go, eh?"

"Well, she recognized me." she said.

Zeke gave her a knowing smile and said, "And…?"

"And…" she sighed and smiled, "Babe, let's face it. I was as hard headed as I was insane."

"Oh, I don't think you were _that_ bad, Eva."

Eva smiled, "Thanks, Zeke. Hey, uh, do you mind getting me a bottled water?"

Zeke nodded and went to go retrieve one from the kitchen area. As he walked away, Eva whispered after him, "Zeke, you silly boy. Haven't you realized that it is I that doesn't deserve you?"

**Aww! How sweet. Wow, I just gotta say thank goodness for online translators!!! There's no way the flashback would have worked without it! LOL! Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's gonna be AWESOME!**


	15. Trent

**(A/N) I'm back and ready to roll, baby! Next up is Trent, and this will be one for the record books, people! Well, that's the plan, anyhow. Let's go.**

"I can't believe it! Why would Gwen say that stuff? I thought that she really liked me!" said Trent as he walked into the cabin. He sat down on his bunk and sighed. After Heather told him that he was a total cliché and his music sucked, he felt heartbroken.

He dug into his pocket and took out a small, chipped guitar pick. It was earthy green and marbled with a pearly tan color. A hand painted "T" embellished one side. It was the first guitar pick he had ever gotten. He was planning to give it to Gwen at the end of the summer, but now? Forget it!

He sighed again, "What am I gonna do? I mean saying that kind of stuff, it's just not like her." Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light from outside. Trent stood to his feet and walked over to the window. Just as he was about to open it, it suddenly flew open. The momentum of the surprise knocked Trent onto the floor. Trent looked back to the window and saw a tall, dark haired man climb through the open window and into the cabin. Trent stood to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Hey, man! What was that about?" retorted Trent.

"Hey, sorry. I just had to get hidden before anyone saw me." said the man.

"Well, if no one's supposed to see you, what are you doing here in the first place? And who are you anyway?" asked Trent. The man looked around the cabin and saw Trent's guitar. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Hey! That's mine! What are you doing?!?!" Trent snapped.

"Would you just relax, man? Sheesh!" The man sat down on Trent's bunk and started playing a slow, familiar tune as he sang:

_Beauty queen of only 18, she_

_Had some trouble with herself._

_He was always there to help her, she_

_Always belonged to someone else._

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more._

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"Sound familiar?" asked the man when he stopped playing and singing.

"Yeah, it's my favorite song." Answered Trent unemotionally.

"You know that's not what I mean!" said the man, "That song expresses how you really feel about Gwen, right?"

"How I _did_ feel about Gwen!!!" snapped Trent. Suddenly, he stopped, "Hey, wait a sec. How do _you_ know about Gwen! I've never seen you before!"

"You wanna bet, buddy?" the man held out a heart shaped picture frame. Trent took it. The picture was of the man with his arm around the waist of a woman with pale skin and dark hair. She was kissing him on the cheek while he was smiling at the camera. Trent stared at the woman, in awe that, despite how different she looked, he still recognized her.

"G-Gwen?" he managed to say.

"Mm-hm. And it's interesting that you would recognize her future self before your own." Said Trent's future self.

Trent looked back up at him and opened his mouth to argue, but looking at his face again proved the truth. He closed his mouth and looked at the picture again. Then he said, "So, why is Gwen kissing you. She hates me!"

"Says who?" asked Trent's future self.

"Heather."

"And your point is…"

Trent stayed silent for a moment. "But, what if she's right?"

"She's not right! As neutral and _oblivious_ as you've been towards the situation, you have to realize that Heather's the one playing you! Not Gwen!"

Suddenly, Trent's future self stopped after saying her name. He sat on Trent's bunk and buried his face in his hands as he sighed.

"Dude, what's up?" asked Trent.

"I'm just… worried is all." Said Trent's future self.

"About what? Gwen?"

Trent's future self nodded as he fought to keep the lump in his throat from emerging.

"Is she… okay?" Trent said a little scared.

Trent's future self stayed silent for a minute, not knowing quite what to say. After a minute of complete silence, Trent's future self forced himself to say something, "I… I don't know."

Trent was shocked, "W-wait a minute! You don't _know_?!?! Is she hurt? Is she lost? What _happened_?!?!"

"No, she's fine physically, but…" he sighed, "She just hasn't been the same since… well, it's a long story, so I'll cut to the chase."

"I'm listening." Urged Trent.

"Well, not long after the show ended, the psycho, that's what we call him, sent out these robots called Robo-bugs to enlist us into this army. But thanks to Ezekiel, we all agreed to refuse and we able to regroup and organize a rebellion against this guy. So far, we've been making a lot of progress. Noah's produced a lot of weapons and with a little help, Cody invented a time machine, which explains how I'm here. And Ezekiel even made us a bunch of transport watches with time travel tech installed. Of course, it only works forward. We have to use the original time machine to go back in time."

"Okay, but what does all that have to do with Gwen?" asked Trent confused.

"That, Trent, is what I'd like to know…"

Flashback:

_"C'mon, Gwen! Come hang out with us!" urged Bridgette._

_"Yeah, it'll be fun!" added Courtney, "You know, just us girls, a night on the town. There may be a psycho on the loose, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, right?" It had been 6 months since their organization got put into action, and the girls had been trying to get Gwen out of the building for weeks._

_"I'm sorry guys." Said Gwen, "I can't. I've got too much on my mind. Maybe next time."_

_"You said that last week!" said Leshawna, "C'mon, white girl. You know you don't wanna hang out here all weekend!"_

_"I'm sorry." Said Gwen and before any of the girls could give any argument, Gwen closed her bedroom door._

_Just then, Trent walked by. "So, is she going with you guys?" he asked._

_"No." said Courtney sadly._

_"What?! That's, like, the third weekend in a row! Is she okay?"_

_"That's what I'd like to know, hun." Said Leshawna, "Maybe you should talk to her about it."_

_Trent nodded and as the girls were walking away, he knocked on the door._

_"I already told you! I don't want to go!" shouted Gwen from behind the door._

_"Gwen? It's me Trent. Can I come in?"_

_"Oh... okay."_

_Trent smiled and walked in. The lights were dim and Gwen was sitting on her bed with her back up against the wall. She was clutching a picture frame tightly against her chest, only loosening her grip to look at it for a second before tightening her grip again. She looked up at Trent as her came into the room._

_"Hey, are you feeling alright, Gwen?"_

_"Yeah." Said Gwen. She looked at the picture, and then shook her head. "No."_

_"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" said Trent_

_"Yeah, anything. But…"_

_"But nothing, Gwen. You can trust me." Trent smiled his signature smile as he gently brushed Gwen's hair from her face._

_Gwen nodded, "I'm still just rattled by the whole thing. That and, believe it or not, I'm a little home sick."_

_Trent wasn't 100% sure that this was what Gwen was worried about, but he still understood. "Don't worry, babe. Everything will be okay!" Trent kissed her on the cheek and left the room._

_When Trent closed the room, Gwen said under her breath, "I can tell you anything, Trent. But I can't tell you everything. Not yet."_

End Flashback*

"I just wish I knew what was wrong." Said Trent's future self.

Trent just sat there in silence, staring at the wooden floor, deep in thought. He let his right elbow that was resting on his knee slip off. It was then his noticed that he still held his future self's picture in his hand. He looked at it again and saw what was around Gwen neck, hanging from a plain, black string.

His guitar pick.

_I guess I gave it to her after all._ Thought Trent. He looked back up at his future self, who looked back at him. "Gwen _does_ still like me, right?"

Trent's future self nodded, "In fact, she's the only one besides you that's not voting you off the island?"

"Huh?!" said Trent in shock.

Trent's future self pushed a few buttons on his watch and a thin, flat ray of light emerged from his watch and expanded into a square of light onto the wall. It was a projection.

The scene the projection played started out with a shot of the island under the full moon, followed by a shot of Chris in front of the campers saying, "And now the moment we've all been waiting for. The moment of _truth_. MARSHMALLOW TIME!!!"

The camera shot went from Chris to the campers as Chris continued, "You know the routine! Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow…" The shot went back to Chris as he pointed to the campers, "It's curtains for you!"

Trent turned to his future self, "What is this?"

Trent's future self hit the pause button on his watch. "This is a downloaded copy of tonight's campfire ceremony. Now watch." He pushed the button again and the projection started playing again.

The camera went from one camper to another, showing the few confident and many not-so-confident stares and glares that appeared on the camper's faces. After a while, Chris called out the names of the safe campers one at a time as he threw them their marshmallows, "Izzy, Geoff, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Owen, marshmallows for the lot of ya!" The look on Trent's face turned from confidence to terror in a split second when he realized that his name had not been called.

After a camera shot of the empty marshmallow plate, Chris said, "Sorry dude. You're out!"

Trent gasped as Leshawna said, "That's right! Take your two-timin' ways _back_ to where you _came_ from!"

"What?!" exclaimed Trent, "But I thought I was getting along so well with everybody!"

_Wow._ Thought Trent as he continued to watch the projection on the cabin wall. _It seems so surreal seeing it happen before it even happened._

"I guess you were wrong." Said Heather as the camera shot went back to the group of campers.

Gwen gasped in disgust at Heather's remark, "You don't even care, do you?!?!"

"Hey, just playing the game!"

"Why should you care?" said Trent as he walked over to her, "You think I'm a cliché!"

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Gwen

"Her!" he said pointing at Heather. The camera pointed back at heather to see her waving evilly at the couple.

Gwen rolled her eyes and said, "You know, even after all this, I _still_ didn't vote you off!"

"Than how'd I get the boot?!"

Suddenly, Trent was pulled back into reality when he heard Chris loud and clear over the PA system! "Sundown, campers. Everyone to the campfire pit, A…S…A…P!"

Trent's future self stopped the projection. "Look, I know it'll be a little weird after seeing that, but the campfire ceremony has to go just like that. As far as anyone else knows, this conversation never happened!"

As perfect timing would have it, Trent's future self's watch started beeping and flashing blue.

"But wait, will Gwen―"

Before Trent could even finish his sentence, Trent's future self grabbed the picture from his hands and shot the portal out of his watch and ran through with the portal closing up behind him

"― still like me? Oh, man!" Trent sat back down on his bunk. Then, realizing that the campfire ceremony was starting, got back up and walked to the campfire pit.

While walking there, he saw Gwen and Leshawna walking, He waved, but both of them turned their heads in disgust.

Trent sighed and said under his breath, "I'm sorry, Gwen. For Heather, for doubting you, and for whatever's gonna happen. I'm sorry."

***************************************************************

Trent ran through the portal and saw to his delight, Gwen along with a number of the girls, in the rec. area talking and laughing while a movie was playing on the T.V. Gwen happened to be doodling in her sketchpad.

Trent walked up behind her and said, "Hey beautiful, whatcha sketchin'?"

Gwen gasped in surprise, then smiled, "Nothing." She flipped through her pad until she reached an earlier page, tore it out, and gave it to him.

It was a sketch of Trent in his trunks.

Trent restrained a little laughter, then said, "What's this?"

"It's what I was drawing the first time you asked me that question." Gwen smiled.

Trent smiled. "So, am I gonna have to wait four and a half years to see this new one?"

"Maybe." Said Gwen, with a little more of a serious tone. She stood up and moved to the couch to continue working on her sketch.

Trent turned around and went back to his room. As he place the drawing on his nightstand, he thought to himself _Well, it looks like she's making a little progress with whatever's bothering her. Maybe she'll tell me one day._

Later that night, Gwen was in her room when she finished her new sketch. She looked at it for a long while.

It was a bunch of block style words drawn in 3-D, each letter in uppercase. Around the words were all of her friends lying unconscious, bleeding, bruised, a combination of the three, or… worse. Gwen was standing on top of the capital "T" in the word "THE". She was wearing her battle clothes and had a look of regret and sadness on her face. Behind the scene was a dark figure, with a faint, shaded look of what seemed to me a man's face. The man's face looked eerily similar to Gwen's.

But what was more concerning was the secret that the block letters spelled out. The thing that was bothering Gwen ever since day one. The thing that she dare not tell anyone, not even Trent, the love of her life. The words read:

**I THINK THE PSYCHO**

**IS MY FATHER**

**(A/N) Oh, no! Cliffhanger! Run for your life!!! LOL. Don't worry. All will be revealed in due time. *in an evil voice* Yes, my pretty! all in due time! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
**


	16. Bridgette

**(A/N) Here I am again, ready to give you an update on our favorite time traveling, teenage, reality show contestants!... Okay, that was corny to the fullest extent. Well, like many other chapters, I haven't got a clue about this, so I'm gonna wing it. This is "Hide and be Sneaky" just so you know. So, here ya go, internet lovers!**

The golden haired woman saw Bridgette walking through the woods alone. Good! The sooner she found Bridgette, the better. Being spotted during a challenge was dangerous enough, but with Chef on the search for the campers, the chances of being found were three fold at least!

But at least she knew that Bridgette wouldn't be found until she reached the campfire pit. At least she hoped so. She, as well as the others, had been sternly warned by Cody not to change the past in any way, or else they could change the future in a negative way or rip a hole in the space time continuum (the chances of changing the past for the _better_, Cody explained, had a 99.9% chance of backfiring in a negative way.) She hoped that her presence didn't attract Chef while talking to Bridgette. But nonetheless, she knew that coming here was something she had to do, for the psycho had no care about the past, nor the future.

The woman positioned herself low, standing behind and off to the side of a bush. The underbrush hid her presence from the unsuspecting girl. Bridgette walked around a little, trying to think of a good place to hide herself.

_C'mon! Just a little closer, Bridge. Wait for it… wait for it…_

When Bridgette was in the perfect position, the woman pounced and grabbed Bridgette.

"What the―" said Bridgette in surprise. The woman wrapped one arm around Bridgette's body to keep her still and put her other hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "MMMPH!" Bridgette tried to call out with the woman's hand over her mouth. She tried to struggle out of the woman's hold as the woman lead her deeper into the woods.

When the two of them had made their way to a more secluded part of the woods (a place with no cameras), the woman let go of her and said, "Sorry about the kidnapping tactic, but I needed to get you out of there. I just hope they didn't follow us."

"What the heck was _that_!" said Bridgette, "Why did I need to 'get out of there'?" suddenly Bridgette stopped, "And who is… _they_?"

Just as if on cue, three large Robo-Bugs jumped into the small clearing. The woman's instincts kicked in. Her hand went straight to her gun. With no trouble, she shot the first two, causing their circuits to short out, flipping them on their backs. She looked around quickly. "Where's the other one?"

The woman then heard Bridgette scream from behind her. She spun around quickly and saw the little mechanical vermin cornering Bridgette against the trunk of a large tree. The Robo-Bug hissed menacingly as is shook its sharp front legs towards her as it stood upright to attack.

The woman lined up the shot carefully, and right before the Robo-Bug could attack, the beam hit the robotic creature spot on, short circuiting it like the others.

Bridgette, frozen in pure horror of almost being maimed, stood their speechless, motionless. Her mouth was gaping open and she was shaking uncontrollably. Her hands were pressed firmly against the trunk of the tree and her knees were buckling. Her eyes were the size of owl's eyes and her pupils were dilated to the size of the tips of needles. She was breathing in short, scared pants as she stood there, unable to react to what had just happened.

The woman walked over to Bridgette and led her away from the tree. She sat her down against the trunk of another tree, then went to clean up the mess. When she was done, she walked back over to Bridgette, who was still a little freaked. She still wouldn't speak.

"Okay, Bridgette, I know you're freaked out by all this, but I still have something to say."

Bridgette said nothing, but looked at the woman and gave a small nod.

"Do you remember the day Izzy came back to the island? Do you remember the conversation you two had?"

Bridgette looked away from the woman's eyes and stared into space as she tried to recall that day

Flashback

"_I'm serious, Bridgette!" insisted Izzy, "While I was in the woods, I met this… this version of my future self!"_

"_I thought you said you lived with a bunch of wild beavers!" Bridgette reminded her. They were talking after the torture challenge as Bridgette was leading Izzy to the cabins. Bridgette stopped and faced Izzy, "You know, it would be a lot easier for me to believe you if you, oh I don't know, had some __proof__?"_

_Izzy laughed, "Oh, you'll get your proof, little miss doubty-pants! When your time comes to leave, you can bet that you'll get your proof!"_

_Bridgette got closer as she glared at the red-headed teen, "What makes you think I won't win?"_

_Izzy thought for a minute, the closed her eyes, smiled, and shrugged as she said, "Maybe you will. But c'mon! Why won't you believe me? Just because half my family is in therapy doesn't mean I'm __totally__ insane."_

_Bridgette gave a little laugh, "Do I even __need__ to tell you what was wrong with that sentence?"_

"_I'm telling the __truth__! There was me, and this really buff version of Owen! And they were in this warrior gear and stuff! My future self had his cape and hood, and They both had these super cool laser guns! It was soooo awesome!"_

_Bridgette still didn't buy into this, but she decided to humor Izzy. "Alright, Izzy. If it __so__ cool, why are you telling __me __about it?"_

"_Because, it's like you said to Heather during the talent show: you Killer Bass have class! Well, at least __you__ do. Not Eva, though, that's for sure! And it's not like I can tell any of the guys! I mean, seriously!"_

_Bridgette thought about this for a minute. She had a few points. The Gophers weren't exactly the nicest to each other, and guys were never too trustworthy._

"_So," said Bridgette, "You really believe this?"_

"_Yes! I knew you'd believe me eventually!" Said Izzy before skipping away merrily._

_Bridgette stayed behind until Izzy was just out of earshot. She shook her head and laughed to herself, "Poor, mixed up Izzy."_

Flashback end

"Wait a minute, if you're my future self, that means…"

"You're leaving tonight." Said Bridgette's future self. "But that's not the important thing here."

"What are you talking about, 'that's not the important thing'?"

Bridgette's future self sat down next to her, "Look, I'm not really allowed to talk about it but, oh… I think you should know."

"Know? Know what?"

"I can't tell you why, but Geoff and I…" Bridgette's future self paused to regain her thoughts, "I just have been having a lot of doubts about our relationship lately."

"Geoff?" Bridgette's eyes filled with tears, "What doubts? Did he do something?"

Bridgette's future self sighed, "I'm not too sure. The more I think about, the more I think he did. He said he didn't do it, and I want to believe him, but numbers don't lie."

"Numbers…" Bridgette thought for second before realizing what she meant, "Wait, you can't be talking about… you can't possibly mean… Geoff wouldn't have… he couldn't have…" Bridgette started sobbing. Her future self rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Bridge. But when the girls tried to form an alliance, it was three for Duncan and three for Owen. And the guys also had their own alliance, and Duncan convinced them to vote off the biggest threat: you. If Geoff didn't vote for you, it would have been a tie."

"I-I-I j-j-just thought w-we had s-s-s-something s-s-special. W-w-why would h-he d-d-do this t-to me?" said Bridgette through her crying.

Bridgette's future self pulled out a handkerchief and dried Bridgette's tears. "Look, I like Geoff, a lot. He and I are going strong. At least so far, anyway. I never let him know that I doubted him, but I may have to soon stop re-crunching the numbers and face reality. Sure, there _might_ be a calculation I may have missed, but it's not becoming very likely. Understand?" Bridgette stopped sobbing and nodded. "Alright, good. Now, go and find a place to hide. There might be other Robo-Bugs around, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Bridgette wiped away her last tear and ran towards the campfire pit.

Bridgette's future self sighed as she looked at her watch. It was still not beeping or flashing blue, which meant she still had some time to kill in the past before she could go back to the future.

She waited out the rest of the challenge in the little clearing. When she knew for a fact that enough time had passed, she emerged from her hiding spot and went towards the campgrounds.

It was when she arrived that she found Heather, Lindsay and Bridgette talking near the confession can. Curious as she was, she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Listen," said Izzy to the other two campers, "I'd love to vote with you guys, but Owen is waaaaaay too much fun to vote off! I mean, one game of canasta, and I can't get enough of the guy, you know? You should really try that game! It's really―"

"Listen up, you psychotic lunatic!" snapped Heather, "If you won't vote off that big waste of space, at least make yourself _useful_ and vote off Bridgette! Gwen and Leshawna aren't the _only_ pains in my butt!"

"Why her?" inquired Izzy.

"Because Heather said to!" piped up Lindsay.

"Shut up, Lindsay!" said Heather, "Because, Izzy, Leshawna has invisibility and as much as I would love to get rid of weird Goth girl, I know for a fact that no one will be voting for her, so putting in a vote for her would be useless!"

"Wait." Said Lindsay, "So how do you know if people are voting for Bridgette?"

Heather smacked Lindsay on the side of the head and said, "Because I'm smart enough to pay attention. I noticed that Owen sung like a canary to Gwen about their alliance, and she didn't even do anything. So all I had to do was bring up the girls in the conversation, and he told me who they were voting for."

"Oh, that Owen!" said Izzy, "He's really funny, huh?"

"Grr." Heather put her hand to her head in frustration, "Listen, if you won't add an extra vote for Bridgette, there's a chance that there may be a tie. After all, Geoff seems pretty uneasy about this and he may chicken out. So go in the confession can and tell the camera that you're VOTING FOR BRIDGETTE!!! GOT IT?!?!"

Izzy put her hands up and said "Whoa! Take it easy, will ya! Sheesh. You weren't nearly this pushy when you told me to vote for Justin!"

"Don't care. Just _do it_!" restated Heather as she pointed to the confession can.

Bridgette couldn't believe her ears.

_All this time I thought Geoff could be lying to me. All the doubt I felt over the years, and he was telling me the truth. I mean, he __did_ _tell the truth, right?_ As much as Bridgette's future self was overjoyed by the fact that there was a chance Geoff didn't lying about the vote, there still was a chance that he did.

Without warning, her wrist watch started to summon her back to the future. She jumped and dashed back into the trees, in fear that the beeping could have attracted Heather and Lindsay. With a push of the button, the portal formed itself and she returned to the past.

******************************************************************************

Bridgette made a bee line for the sofa in the Rec area after walking through the portal. As plopped down and started to think out loud.

"There's a chance." She whispered, "There's finally a chance. I can finally have a piece of mind that Geoff really didn't vote me off." The Bridgette stopped for a moment, and then said, "But am I ever gonna tell Geoff"

"Tell me what?" said Geoff's voice from behind her.

She jumped and then looked behind her. Geoff was wearing a big smile. "Oh, hi baby."

Geoff heaved himself over the couch and sat down. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her face. "So you seem a little down, Bridge. What's up?"

Bridgette sighed. She figured that it was time to give up secretes and tell him the truth. "Well, Geoff, going back to the day I was voted off… it reminded me of something I noticed a while back."

Geoff's smile faded. "Oh, I think I know. It's about the votes, huh?"

"You know?" Bridgette sighed again, "You probably hate me for doubting you now, right?

Geoff, to Bridgette's surprise, shook his head, "Hey, I don't blame you. You didn't know what was going on. Heck, I didn't know what was going on!" Geoff smiled again. Bridgette also smiled and hugged Geoff as he talked, "But you know what?"

"What?" said Bridgette.

"I think it's really awesome how you loved me anyways."

Bridgette looked in his eyes, "Really? How do you mean?"

"Ya see Bridge, you thought that I could have lied about a really big thing. But despite that, you didn't let it get in our way. I think that's pretty cool."

Bridgette hugged him again and smiled. "So, do you mind if I ask you a question then?

"Sure. Go for it!"

"If you didn't vote for me, who did you vote for?"

Geoff squeezed Bridgette tight, then let go to look her in the eyes, "I know it's a stretch to believe, but the truth is that I voted for myself that day."

Bridgette was shocked, "But, you know that the girls could have easily voted for you, right? Why would you do that?"

"Well, I felt a little loyal to the guys, Heather had invisibility, and I didn't want to see anyone else go. Especially you, babe."

As Bridgette looked into Geoff's deep blue eyes, she knew exactly what to say next.

"Aww. I believe you."

And for the first time in four years, she meant it a hundred percent.

**A little bit of a side story if anything, but it's kinda cute. But hey, that's just my opinion! I just hope you guys liked it. See you next time for Lindsay!!! **


	17. Lindsay

**(A/N) Hey, sorry about the wait. I've been über busy, and a packed schedule is not the best cure for writers block. I think I have a vague idea now, though. Enjoy! Oh, one more thing: We're gonna start if in the future before going into the past, like we did with Courtney (just not as long). So, without further ado, here we go!!! (EDIT: I decided to change the rateing from K+ to T. Just to be safe)  
**

"Are… are you sure I'm ready, Tyler?" asked Lindsay nervously. She was dressed in her combat clothes. A holster on each hip help a laser gun and she had a time travel watch on her wrist. "I mean, how long has it been? Three? Three and a half years?"

"Trust me babe!" said Tyler reassuringly as he placed his hand on the small of her back, stroking her long, blonde hair with the other, "You'll be fine. You're one of the best fighters I know!"

Lindsay smiled as she closed her eyes, then she thought for a minute then said, "But, what if I come across more Robo-Bugs than I can handle?"

Tyler gave this some thought, then said, "Then… call me on this." He handed her a walkie-talkie, which looked like it was torn apart and put back together again in another way. "It's a proto-type me and Zeke were working on. It's supposed to work across the space-time continum, so we can stay in contact while we're in different time periods. If you run into any trouble, just holler and I'll come running, okay?" Tyler held her face.

Lindsay looked up at him and smiled as little tears of happiness welled up in her glimmering eyes. She then looked over to Cody, his hand on the lever. She nodded to him and he pulled it, firing up the time machine.

Lindsay planted a kiss on Tyler's lips and said, "I'll be back soon, Tyler." Then she walked through the portal.

***********************************************************************

The woman with long, blonde hair entered the past quickly. She was on the beach with a conversation going on behind a slight ledge. It seemed like she came in just in time to hear the following words:

"What?!?! We're not here to make _friends_! We're here to become celebrities, remember?" came Heathers cold, emotionless voice.

"Oh, that's cold, bra!" shot Duncan's voice.

The woman searched through her memories. "Yep, this is the right day, alright." She whispered to herself. "I'd know those voiced anywhere." She giggled to herself, remembering the days before she could barely remember anyone's name.

"Oh, like you're such a team player!" shot Heather "All you do is go around scaring the crap out of everyone!"

"At least I'm straight with people!" Duncan said back.

"Whatever!" Heather gave up, "I have invincibility! _No one_ can touch me!"

"This week." Swore Gwen.

The woman smiled as she leaned in closer, listening in anticipation for the part that she knew came up next.

"You really _are_ mean!" Lindsay cried, "And all that bad stuff people say about you is _true_! Like how you're a two-faced, back stabbing, lying, little, ^#$%^&*+&5^ %*%#*^#!$^&#*^%#$% #?#*#$%^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*&^$##$%^&%^#^#$^$&%*&(^&)(&^%*%$$&#^#!"

As everyone gave looks of shock because of the ditzy blonde's cursing rampage, she continued, "I always told them they were wrong! I stood up for you because I thought we were BFF's! But they're _right! _You really area two-faced, back stabbing, lying, little, #$%^&*()#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*(# %*%*&^%*&%*&%*$#!#!#$%$#$&*^(&(_)(%&#%$!#$!$&*%^(*&)(^*&$%^#$%!%$$%^! And guess what? I don't _wanna_ be BFF's anymore! I'd rather spend the day staring at Owen's _butt_ than shopping with you. And P.S., your shoes are _tacky_!!!"

As the rest of the teens cheered Lindsay on, the woman laughed a little herself, she sneaked over and hid herself in the girl's cabin. When she got there, she sat down on a bottom bunk to rest. After all, she still had a long time to wait. Lindsay didn't leave until sunset, and it was still in the middle of the afternoon.

After about an hour, the woman heard footsteps coming.

"Stupid Heather!!!" she said, "What I would give to kick her ass off this island myself!"

It was then that Lindsay looked up to see the woman, who didn't make much of an effort to hide herself. The woman was simply sitting on a bottom bunk, admiring her nails, only looking up to admire the sunlit view out the window. She didn't even look up when Lindsay had come in.

"Hey. Who are you?" asked Lindsay.

The woman smiled. She put down the hand of which she was admiring and smoothed out her black denim jeans as she once again looked out the window. "I'm a lot of things, Lindsay. A follower, a survivor, a warrior, a leader, a lover…" her voice trailed off, "But I'm most happy about what I'm not. And that's the most important thing."

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked confused. This made the woman giggle as she flipped her long blonde hair from her eyes.

"Come here, Lindsay. Sit down." She patted a space of the bed beside her. Lindsay sat down and the woman turned around to face her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lindsay.

The woman sighed, the casually picked up her walkie talkie and pressed the button. "None alert. Repeat, none alert. Tyler, are you there?"

She let go of the button right as a voice came from the device, "Tyler here. Wasup?"

"I'm here with the, uh, target. I'm thinking that it might be easier for her to realize the truth if we told her together."

Silence came from the walkie talkie. Then, "I agree. Give me over to her, Linds."

The woman gave the device over to Lindsay. Lindsay, very confused, pressed the button and said, "Uh, hello?" she let go of the button.

"Hey, Lindsay." Said the voice from the little device, "Look, I know this may be a little farfetched for you to believe, but the woman you're with right now is you from the future. And… I'm Tyler."

Lindsay pressed the button again, "What!?!? B-but how?"

"Look, it's a long story, but…" started Lindsay's future self. But, suddenly, a pack of Robo-Bugs ambushed them through the open window. With Lindsay's finger plastered to the button in shock, she let out a blood curdling scream.

Lindsay's future self tried to get out her guns, but being so out of practice with weaponry, they fell straight out of her hands. When they did, the Robo-Bugs pounced on them and ripped them to shreds in a second flat.

"Uh-oh." she said.

Right then, a flash of light beamed behind them and out of the portal came Tyler's future self! With a laser rifle in hand, he shot on Robo-Bug after another, each of them dropping like flies and rolling on their backs. Soon, the floor was littered buy fifteen or so of the vermin.

When the shooting was over, Tyler blew the steam of the end of the gun and said, "Like I said, babe: you holler and I'll come running. Even if it was your past self, it _was_ still you." He turned around. Lindsay was in a duck and cover position in the corner and her future self was plastered against the wall in surprise and shock. After a second, she snapped out of it and kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"You're always looking out for me, baby!" she said.

"I think I believe you know." Inserted Lindsay cheerfully. "Tyler said if I ever saw another cockroach again, all I'd have to do is let him know and he'd take care of it for me, so you _must_ be Tyler! And those were really big cockroaches!!!"

"Cool!" said Tyler's future self. He turned to Lindsay's future self, "I'll see you back home, hun." And with that, Tyler re-entered the future.

"So," said Lindsay once Tyler was gone, "This is so awesome! I'm so happy I look so good in the future! Am I famous? Am I rich? Are me and Tyler married?"

"Whoa! Calm down." Said her future self, "There's only one thing I need to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay." Said Lindsay a little calmer, "What is it?"

They both sat down as Lindsay told her story. "You see, a long time ago, something bad happened. A very evil man took over a vast majority of the word, and is very close to global domination. Only we, the contestants of this show, are the only ones in his way, thanks to the formation of our organization. But, when we tried to stop this man, the psycho as we call him, for the first time, it went horribly wrong and I was separated from them for a very long time."

"So, what happened?"

_Flashback_

_Lindsay grumbled as she started to come to. "Mmmm. What… what happened?" as little by little the strength returned to her body, she eventually raised herself up from under the rubble that fell on her in the explosion. She patted down her body for injuries. "It looks like I'm in one piece."_

_"Not for long." Said a scary voice from behind her. She turned around and faced the psycho, get ready for another attack. "Hold on a second." He stopped her, "I have a proposition for you."_

_"What proposition?" she inquired._

_"Let's face it Lindsay. You and your pathetic team don't stand a chance against me and my army. Once I rebuild my fortune, I'll soon be unstoppable."_

_"Yeah, that's what you think!" said Lindsay threateningly._

_The psycho chuckled to himself. "But I see much potential in you. Such fire, such passion. That's what I really want."_

_"I SAID NO TO YOU ONCE, PSYCHO! THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER CHANGE MY MIND!"_

_"Ah, but Lindsay, I don't want you to join my army. I want you to __lead__ my army."_

_This stopped Lindsay. "What… what do you mean."_

_"I want you to be my commander-in-chief. You may have been naïve in the past, but you show much promise now. With you by my side, and with my mentoring, you can be a great warrior and a magnificent leader."_

_Lindsay's interest was piqued. "But why me? Why not Zeke? He's the one who―"_

_"Because he doesn't have a clue how to react in stressed situations, unlike you. You took the situation in your own hands and tore down my domain. You have great expectations. Expectations that should be put to better use, working for me."_

_Lindsay once again became angry, "I'd never join the likes of you! You're just wasting your breath!" Lindsay then proceeded to turn around and walk away, but the psycho held her wrist fast and tight. _

_He bent down and whisper into her ear, "If you refuse to join my ranks, you and your team will die! But if you join me and lead my army, you can at least protect your beloved. Tyler is him name, correct?"_

_Lindsay thought about this for a moment. There was a large chance that many members of the team would not survive this ordeal. After all, many innocent lives had been taken already. If she refused to join him and Tyler died, would she ever forgive herself?_

_Lindsay jerked her hand away and said, "After a length of time, make a public appearance to tell everyone that you are alive. If I choose to join you, I will also make myself known." _

_"And if you refuse?"_

_"I remain invisible, and you can suck it out your ass!" and with that, Lindsay dashed away._

_A few weeks went by. Lindsay was living on the streets, working odd jobs for money and food, just like many people at the time. But then she came across one particular job._

_"Hello?" she said as she entered the small garage. "I'm here about the job?" she ventured inside. There was only one person there, a large, muscular, black man, who had his back turned as he sat._

_"It's about time you got here!" he snapped, "Start by moving the boxes from the truck outside into the garage!"Lindsay almost recognized his voice, but dismissed it and followed his orders._

_She finished the job in about half an hour. "All done boss." She announced._

_The man turned around to examine her work. All the boxes were organized in neat piles in a corner of the garage, leaving the truck outside completely empty._

_"Nice job, maggot!" he said, "You aren't half bad!"_

_Upon hearing his voice again, Lindsay finally recognized where she had heard it before._

_"Hold on a sec! Chef Hatchet?!?!"_

_"Chef Hatchet! Hahaha. I haven't been called that ever since my days at Camp Wawanakwa. But that was before the psycho showed up!" he stopped, "Hey, wait! How do you know―"_

_"It's me Lindsay!" she said, "I was a contestant, remember?"_

_"Lindsay!" he said happily, "Of course! How could I forget the first little maggot to quit my boot camp challenge? Ahahahahhaha!"_

_"Uh, gee, thanks." She said awkwardly, "So, what are you doing here?"_

_"Well, obviously, the show's gone under due to the psycho and this was the only work I could find. Wait! Why am __I_ telling you_? What are __you__ doing here?"_

_"Well, it's a long story." She said._

_"I've got all day, maggot!" he said._

_So they sat down and had a long talk. Lindsay told him everything that had happened since she left the island, describing the incident of the psycho's proposition in the clearest detail._

_"So, what should I do, Hatchet? If I refuse him, he might target Tyler to spite me, and I'll never forgive myself if I let him die. But, if I join him, I'll be a traitor! I'm so confused!"_

_"Hm, that's quite a situation there, girly." Said Hatchet. "Remember what I said to you when you quit the boot camp challenge?"_

_"I think so. You said, 'Listen here. You have nothing to be ashamed of… EXCEPT BEING A LITTLE BABY THAT LET YOUR TEAM DOWN!!!'" Hatchet and Lindsay shared a good laugh as they remembered the good old days._

_"Well," said Hatchet, "team pride and loyalty, to me, is the most important t thing anybody can have. Without it, I wouldn't be here!"_

_"Really?" said Lindsay, "What happened?"_

_"You didn't listen to my war stories during the challenge, did you!"_

_Lindsay laughed, "Give me a break. It was a miracle my arms didn't fall off during that challenge!"_

_"Well, during the war, I got injured, really badly. My team could have left me in the jungle to die, but they refused the leave me behind! Some of them died protecting me in my state. They had pride for their team and loyalty to their members!"_

_"So, I guess the right thing to do would be to stay loyal to my team?" said Lindsay._

_"That's what I'd do, soldier! But I can't make that call. Only you can make that choice."_

_Lindsay stood from where she was sitting and went for the door. "Thanks for the job, Chef Hatchet. And thanks for the advice."_

_"No problem, missy." Said Hatchet sincerely as she left "No problem at all."_

_End Flashback*_

"Wait." Said Lindsay, "Who's Chef Hatchet again?"

Lindsay's future self sighed and slapped her hand over her eyes."Chef Hatchet is the big scary guy who cooks the gross food."

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember!" she said cheerfully. "But anyway, you didn't join the psycho?"

"No way! I kept a low profile and stayed loyal to my team."

"Cool! Unlike SOMEONE I thought was my friend but is just a two-faced, backstabbing, lying, little―" Just then, Lindsay's future self put her hand over Lindsay's mouth.

"Please Lindsay." She said, "I already know what Heather is. I don't need to hear it again." Just then, her watch started to beep and flash blue. "Oh, I gotta go, Lindsay." She said. Then Lindsay's future self shot the portal out of her watch. She picked up the useless Robo-Bug carcasses from the cabin floor and threw them all, one at a time, through the portal before leaving Lindsay alone.

"Well," said Lindsay, "I better pack my stuff."

**************************************************************************

Tyler met Lindsay the second she came back.

"How'd the rest of the meeting go?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, it went well." She said.

Tyler noticed that she was in a state of deep thought. "What's the matter babe?"

"Oh, I was just thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"I told Lindsay my story about how I met up with Chef Hatchet, and it got me thinking… whatever happened to Chris?"

Tyler thought about this for a moment, then it hit him what Lindsay was really edging at. "You don't think that McClain…"

"There's a good chance, Tyler"

"I know the guy's a little wacko and really twisted, but could he really be the psycho?"

As the two continued their conversation Guenevere couldn't help but listen in.

_I never thought I'd hear myself say this,_ _but please let Chris McClain be the psycho. Lest the psycho be my worst nightmare._ She thought as she glanced at her sketch book.

**I know that I called her "Gwen" in a few chapters, so let me clarify GUENEVER **_**IS**_** GWEN. So, the chapter didn't turn out so bad. Sorry again about the wait. I've been to my neck with graduation stuff. You know how it is, right. So anyway, see you next time readers! **


	18. DJ

**(A/N) Hello again, readers! Are you ready for another chapter?... Okay, that's a really dumb thing to ask. So here's DJ's chapter! Man, I still can't believe how close we are! But don't worry people. After the last campers get their chapter, there will be a few more chapters to wrap it all up. So until then, enjoy DJ's chapter.**

The muscular black man entered the past in the dead of night. Luckily, that's exactly what he wanted. He entered Camp near the dock, then tucked and rolled to the water's edge with the skill of a ninja. He slipped under the dock, wading chest deep into the water as he waited. The purr of the boat's motor made the water pulsate against his chest as he listened. Within a few seconds, he heard voiced above him.

"Hey, Yo Chef! Where's the fire?" shouted Duncan

A few more seconds passed before he saw the boat putter off into the distance from his place under the dock. The propeller blade pushed more water under the dock, causing the man's head to go underwater for a second or two. When he surfaced again, he heard Owen above him.

"Dude! You forgot this!" he yelled to the boat. Then the man heard a slight tap on the wood above his head, like something dropped. A second passed before he heard Owen say, "Huh? Escaped Psycho Killer on the Loose. Be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask with a hooked hand and carrying a chain saw!"

"Ha Ha! He's on the loose!" Izzy piped up.

_Oh, yeah, Chris!_ Thought the man _I bet you thought it was reeeeally funny during the show! Try and see how hard you laugh when you're actually caught up in the chaos left behind by a psychotic murderer! _ The man shook the thoughts from his head for the time being. He knew there was work to be done, and he could be pissed off by the irony of the situation when it was over.

"Oh, COME on! They don't expect up to fall for this! Scary movie, followed by hasty exit, followed by strategically placed lame prop?!?!"

"I don't know." Said DJ nervously, "He looked pretty spooked!"

"Pu-leez!" retorted Heather confidently, "It's all part of their little stunt to freak us out!!!"

"If this was a stunt," said Owen with fear building in his voice, "would Chris leave behind his… hair gel?!?!?!?!?!"

The group gasped in horror. As they did, the man could help but smile. Now that he thought about it, how did hair gel _really_ prove that it was real? After all, with Chris being as self centered as he was, he now figured that Chris probably would have way more than one little bottle of hair gel.

"Whoa!" said Gwen, "This is for real!"

"So let me get this straight!" said DJ, his voice squeaky and broken from the unbelievable fear he was feeling, "Chris left us for dead, and now we're alone while _that_ escaped psycho killer with the chain saw is on the loose?!?!"

At this point, it was all the man could do to keep his laughter from getting out. He knew what was next.

"No!" laughed Duncan, "We're alone while that escaped psycho killer with a chain saw and a _HOOK_ is on the loose!!!"

Suddenly, the man heard DJ scream, followed by, "I told you dude! NOT FUNNY!!!"

_Maybe it wasn't funny back then_ thought the man _ but right now, that's pretty damn funny!!!_

As much as the man was enjoying his trip down memory lane, he decided that now was as good a time as ever to make a sneaky retreat. And he knew the perfect hide out.

He submerged into the water and swam quite a ways around the camp before he resurfaced. He looked around, still in the water with only his eyes peaking up over the surface. He didn't see any cameras around. So he swam to the shore and sneaked into the woods.

_Yikes!_ Thought the man. _It's spooky quiet out here! Ah, get it together, big guy! You can get through this! Just focus… focus on the task at hand._

As he continued to walk, he heard a twig snap. He went for his gun and pointed it towards where the sound was coming from while walking backwards slowly.

"Easy, dude! Easy!" he told himself, "I'm just freaking myself out." The man stopped, took a deep breath, then slowly edged towards where the snap had come from.

Step by step, he got closer and closer. The woods, was unnaturally quiet. Then, without warning, a Robo bug jumped out of the bush and attacked him!

The man's reflexes kicked in. With his finger already on the trigger, he fired a single shot right into the heart of the little beast, stopping it dead in his tracks.

As the Robo-Bug lay their twitching its leg, the man stood completely still for a moment before wiping the sweat from his forehead and placing his gun back in its holster. _Phew!_

The man now quickly made his way through the woods, eventually finding what he was looking for. It was a small clearing, basically the space leftover from a giant tent that was already there. It was the rear of the tent, which meant that the entrance was on the other side.

"Okay." Said the man, "This is Chris's production tent. After the people lose this challenge, they come here. All I gotta do is wait for DJ." The man sat down on the ground and waited for DJ to come. No problem!"

The man had waited about half an hour before he heard Owen screaming. He knew that meant that the losers were coming in. But DJ still had a little ways to go. DJ listened as Owen explained the psycho killer to Chris and Chef coming in with his chainsaw roaring. After that, he just tuned out the noise. DJ wasn't there yet.

But it wasn't too long before screaming filled the air. When the man heard that, he sat up and got ready. Just for fun, the man quietly counted down as he did so with his finger "5…4…3…2…1… Cue DJ!"

Right then, he heard, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The man laughed a little as he sneaked over to the edge of the tent. There was a place in the back of the tent, he knew, that had a loose flap. This served his purpose perfectly! He just needed to wait for the right moment to snatch DJ in a way that nobody would take notice.

"…speaking of which, you're up psycho man!" he heard Chris say.

_Steady! Almost there! Just a few more seconds!_

The man peeked through the loose flap and watched Chef leave the tent. Then the second everyone's attention went back to the monitors, he reached his hand through and grabbed the back of DJ's shirt, pulling him behind the tent before DJ had time to react.

"Whoa!" said DJ as he realized that he was no longer in the tent. He saw the man sitting in front of him. "Dude! What was _that_ for?!?! I'm already freaked out enough as it is!!!" DJ sat down.

"I need to talk to you in private." Said the man. Then the man dug into the oversized pocket of his coat and pulled out a grey rabbit, covered in scratches and bruises and one or two bald spots. However, he was still unbelievably adorable. DJ, somehow, was able to recognize the rabbit.

"B-Bunny?!?!" said DJ. In a slight panic, DJ dug into his own pocket and pulled out a smaller, rather unscathed version of the rabbit that the man held. Looking at the man's rabbit, then back at his own, DJ couldn't help the flustered look that washed over his face. "Wait! If this is Bunny, then… why does your―"

"They're the same rabbit, DJ. But mine's a bit older." The man set his rabbit on the ground and said, "And I'm you, DJ. From the future."

DJ was struck a little speechless, but looking at Bunny's future self lovingly nuzzling DJ's future self, he knew that it was true. DJ set his Bunny on the ground as well. Both of the rabbits sniffed at each other, then connected paws as friends.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" asked DJ.

"Well, I was just here as a scout, but as long as I'm here―"

"Wait, a scout for what?"

"It's a long story. And trust me, you'll find out soon enough" said DJ's future self. DJ nodded as he continued, "As I said, I thought that as long as I'm here, I might as well help you out."

"Help me out? With what?"

DJ's future self cocked an eyebrow, "Do you really need to ask?"

DJ blushed in the darkness, "I know I scare easy―"

"Yeah, and more than usual here than at home. And I think deep down, you know why…"

DJ thought for a moment, then it hit him, "Hey, now don't get me started!"

"You know it's true! Admit it!!!"

DJ dipped his head and sighed, "Okay!" he lifted his head, "I'm in love with Leshawna and it's making me nervous! And when I'm nervous, I scare easier than usual! Happy?"

"Very!" said DJ's future self. He then picked up Bunny's future self, put him back in his pocket, got to his feet, and said, "Good talkin' to you, dude!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said DJ as he got to his feet as well, "That's it? That's all you wanted to talk about? I thought you said you were gonna help me."

DJ's future self closed his eyes and grinned, "Trust me. Admitting _is_ going to help!"

"How?"

"DJ, dude!" DJ's future self put a hand on DJ's shoulder, "We could talk about this until the sun comes up. But in reality, you just admitted all that there is to say. You love Leshawna. You have a low self esteem. You continue to admire her from afar. All that stress wears out your brain and makes you even more scared of everything! Since you admitted that, you now know that. Understand?"

"Yeah, but… what now?"

"What now? Dude, tell me you are not serious! You need to work in getting up the courage to ask her out! Take your time, plan it out, but just make your move. The worst that can happen is that she'll say, no."

"But isn't she going out with―"

"Harold? Aw, don't worry. That's why I said take your time. Just take it a step at a time, and everything will all work out. Take it from me!"

DJ smiled, "Thanks man!"

"No problem, bro!" they bumped fists. "Now you better get back in there. Heather's gonna be there any second, and if they see your gone, there will be questions being asked."

DJ nodded and quietly re-entered the tent. Just then, DJ's future self saw his watch flash blue and beep. It was time for him to go. He ran deep into the woods, shot the portal out of his watch, and, before he left, grabbed the Robo-Bug carcass and returned to the future.

*******************************************************

"Hey baby!" greeted Leshawna. She saw the Robo-Bug in his hand, "I'm guessin' everything went alright!"

"Yeah, everything was alright." Said DJ as he walked over to her. He threw the Robo-Bug aside and put his arms around her.

"So, whatcha talk about with your past self?" she asked.

DJ smiled, "We just talked about something that I found to be very special to me."

Leshawna smiled, "Y'all were talkin' 'bout me, weren't you?"

DJ kissed her tenderly then said, "Aw, babe, you know me too well!"

Just then, DJ heard the sound of a chainsaw from behind him. He turned around to see a figure looming there wearing a hockey mask with a large chainsaw and a hook hand.

DJ simply smiled and said, "Thank you Geoff! You can cut it out now!"

The figure powered down the chainsaw and said, "Aw, dude!" he took off the hockey mask, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because the 'Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook' didn't wear flip-flops!" he said as he pointed to Geoff's usual footwear. Kay and Sadie, who wear watching the failed prank, giggled at DJ's remark.

DJ just smiled as he thought, _Nice try, dude! But now that I'm with my woman, I'm not that easy to scare anymore._

**(A/N) Phew! Finally done! Okay, to prevent any questions, I'll explain a few things about the ending.**

"**Kay" is Katie. It was explained in her chapter that she changed her name.**

**Geoff pranked DJ as opposed to Duncan pranking him because it is believed that Duncan is either still recovering from his injuries or, in the very least, having to use crutches. I thought it would be a lot simpler for Geoff just to prank him.**

**Well, until next time, readers… uh… do something... somethiiiiing… uh… I dunno, just do something! Bye ^-^!**


	19. Izzy 2nd time

**(A/N) Another chapter comin' atcha! Sorry for the wait. My family just moved and, well, you know how it is. So, here's another chapter for Izzy. Wow, I can't believe how far I've gotten! LOL. Enjoy^-^!**

The woman emerged from the portal, her earthy green hoodie covering her face and her laser pistols in her hands. "Alright! I'm ready for anything!" she looked around, "At least I hope so. Damn it, why'd everyone let me have the stupid dart gun?!"

The woman then sensed another presence very close by. She walked pass a group of trees to see Izzy hiding behind a bush. She looked pass Izzy to see chef Hatchet coming from the woods to the mess hall.

The woman's first instinct was to warn Hatchet about Izzy's incompetence that was about to shoot him in the butt. Then she remembered that she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone except her future self, so she decided to just stand back and enjoy the show.

"Bonsai!!!" yelled Izzy. She shot off three darts from her gun. The darts flew through the air, hitting Hatchet in the butt spot on. Hatchet stayed on his feet for a second before he landed on the ground with a thud and a clank of glass from the garbage.

"Whoops." said Izzy when she realized her mistake. At this point, the woman burst out in laughter. Izzy turned around to see the woman halved over in a fit of laughter. Izzy recognized her immediately.

"Hey! I know you! You're―" the woman ran over and put her hand over Izzy's mouth before she could say another word.

"Would you please _shut up_?! It's not like we're in the heart of the woods in the middle of the night, you know." Izzy looked at her, then nodded. "Okay, good. Follow me."

Izzy did as she was told and followed the woman into the woods. When they were far away from any other campers, Izzy took the pleasure of being the first to speak.

"So, Escope! What fantastic tales do you bring from the future?" she asked.

"Izzy." said Escope as she let down her hood, "I already told you. This isn't some sci-fi movie. This is serious business."

"Oh right! Right! So anyway, you didn't see any deer around, have you?"

Escope covered her face with her hand and shook her head, "Izzy, there's no time for me to join you in this stupid challenge. I'm not allowed that much time."

"Okay fine!" said Izzy with a sound of displeasure in her voice. "So, what _do_ you wanna chat about, Escope?"

"First off, I thought I told you to not tell anybody about this whole 'future' thing. Telling Bridgette could have thrown off the entire space time continuum!"

"Oh, pashaw!" said Izzy, "Everything turned out fine, right?

"Just be more careful, alright?" Izzy nodded her head.

"Okay, so while I'm here, how abou―" Escope was interrupted by the sound of shifting gears. Escope stood still, every muscle in her body totally motionless. Then in one quick motion, she shot of five shots from the laser pistols in her hands. When everything went silent again, she went to go investigate. She came back two seconds later with two Robo-Bugs grasped in her fists. "As I was saying, how about we talk about this Owen thing, huh?"

At hearing the name, closed her eyes, folded her arms, and turned her back. "Owen? Who's Owen? I don't know an Owen? I mean, after all, why should I care about a guy that would leave me for dead in the hands of an escaped psycho killer, huh?"

"Okay, you have a point." admitted Escope, "But you can't keep this grudge forever. He's a guy. He made one mistake."

"Yeah, and that one mistake could have ended my life!" Said Izzy, "What? You just expect me to walk up to the guy and say, 'I totally forgive you for pushing me into a psychotic murderer so you could save your own skin'? Yeah, NOT gonna happen, sister!"

"Oh pashaw!" Escope said in a mocking voice, "Everything turned out fine, right?" Izzy kept her back turned, staying silent, apparently not happy that her own words were being used against her. "Just hear me out." Said Escope.

"Why should I?" Izzy grumbled.

Escope sighed, "It's a fantastic tale that I brought from the future…"

Izzy's eyes opened up wide and a big grin appeared on her face. Izzy spun around quickly and sat cross legged in front of Escope. Escope chuckled a little before sitting down herself.

"Well, you remember the psycho that I told you about last time, right?"

"Oh yeah! I remember!" said Izzy.

"Well, me and Owen were feeling a bit impatient one day, especially after our fail during our attack, when we got our asses handed to us, lost Lindsay, and our overall morale was drastically damaged."

"Really?" said Izzy amazed.

"Totally! So one day, about four months after our failure, me and Owen were talking…"

Flashback:

_"Man, I still can't believe it!" exclaimed Escope._

_"Me neither! How could the psycho have survived that explosion?" replied Owen._

_"You got me babe!"_

_"I just wish that we could do something." said Owen, "After all, while we're here trying to figure out what to do, the psycho is on the loose! I feel like we're doing nothing!"_

_"Yeah." said Escope sadly, "Wait a second! That's it!"_

_"Uh, what's it Kaleidoscope?"_

_"__We__ can go out and fight the psycho ourselves!" she said, getting an inch from Owens face, "The psycho will never see it coming! It's the perfect plan!"_

_"I'm not so sure, Escope." said Owen uneasy, "Just us two against him? The last time we tried to take him down, it was all of us against him, and we didn't do so hot. Do you really think that we can do this all by ourselves?" _

_"Hear me out, babe." Said Escope. She started pacing as she counted off the things on her fingers, "His lair is toast, his army is probably dead, his weapons, his money, his __dignity__, all of it, poof! Gone! Meanwhile, we're still strong, able, and in total fighting condition! We can do this, Owen!"_

_"I'm still not sure Escope. Shouldn't we bring at least a few of the others?"_

_"Owen, Owen, Owen." she said, "Aren't we supposed to learn from our mistakes? When everyone came along, we almost got killed. Trust me; all we need is you, me, and our guns!" She held up her laser pistol._

_Owen though it over for a minute, then said, "Okay, let's do it!"_

_So Escope and Owen went off to find the psycho. However, it seemed to be a lot harder than they thought. They were in an open field alone when they stopped to catch their breath._

_"We've searched everywhere in a 200 mile radius, and not even a trace!" said Owen, "Let's go home, Escope."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right, Owen. Let's―" Escope stopped at the sight off a shady figure standing behind Owen. "Uh, Owen… behind you." _

_Owen turned around and saw the figure standing there._

_"Hello… young ones." said the psycho. His deep, craggily voice felt like nails on a chalkboard on Escope's and Owen's hearts._

_"You-You don't scare me!" said Escope defiantly._

_The psycho raised his hand and hit Escope hard across the face, sending her flying. "You should be scared." The psycho grabbed Escope and wrapped one of his muscular arms around her. He took out a knife and put it to her neck._

_"HEY!" shouted Owen, "LET HER __GO__!"_

_"One step closer and the girl gets hers!" said the psycho._

_Owen pulled out his laser pistol and pointed it at the psycho. "If you harm one hair on Escope's head, I swear, I won't hesitate to kill you." he said unemotionally._

_"Owen… wait! He'll kill you, too." Izzy said in her scared state._

_"My life isn't the one I care about now, Escope." he said, "Psycho, let Escope go, and you can take me as your hostage!"_

_"Ha! Why would I want you?" said the psycho, with his knife still pressed against Escope's neck. The knife made a cut in her neck right under her chin. Blood started to run across the edge of the blade, dripping onto the ground._

_"During the training, what used to be extra weight quickly turned into muscle. I happen to be the strongest member of the team."_

_"Owen! Don't!" cried Escope._

_"Hmm… very well. Here." the Psycho threw Escope in Owen's direction._

_Escope looked up at him, "Owen, why did―"_

_"I had to." he said, "I was stupid enough to throw you away to a killer during the show. I'm not about to make that mistake again." Owen looked over at the Psycho. "Okay. Let's go."_

_Owen kissed Escope and walked towards the psycho. The psycho locked a handcuff on Owen's right wrist and locked the other on his left. "So you don't get any funny ideas, big guy!"_

_Owen winked at Escope, then said, "Funny? No. Painful? Yes." Owen pulled out his laser pistol with his left hand and, with the gun preset to "paralyze", tazed the psycho. The psycho yelled out in pain. While the psycho was preoccupied, Owen set his gun to "smolder" and used the hot coils to cut through the cuff chain, which he was able to do in no time._

_"Let's go!" said Owen when he was free. He grabbed Escope by the wrist and ran as quick as they could to get away before the psycho could catch them._

_"Owen, that was really brave of you. Thanks for not abandoning me."_

_Owen smiled, "Me? Abandon you? Never! Never ever!"_

End Flashback

"Wow!" said Izzy, "Owen really did that for me?"

Escope nodded her head. "Yeah, he's a real sweetie. You just need to give him another chance to show it." Suddenly, Escope's watch started to once again, beep and flash blue. "I gotta go. Good luck with that dear, Izzy."

"Okay! Bye Escope!" said Izzy as Escope shot the portal out of her watch and reenter the future.

Izzy sighed dreamily as she skipped away. "Wow! Owen is soooo romantic!"

**************************************************************

When Escope came back to the future, she saw Owen and ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Whoa! Oh, hey babe!" said Owen, "So whatcha talk about with Izzy?"

"Oh you know. Usual this and that." Escope wiped the cover-up off of her neck to reveal a scar, "You know how it is, baby."

Owen gave her a sweet smile, "I wondered how you forgave me so fast."

"Hey, you had my back." said Escope. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "So you know that I've got yours."

**(A/N) Well, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Yeah, I'm a real sucker for rescue stories. They're so romantic! So cute! So anyway, the nexy chapter is about Geoff, so stay tuned for that! K? Awesome! See ya!!!**


	20. Geoff

**(A/N) Here I am again, giving you yet another great chapter. Sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm not gonna lie. I've been a little lazy. I was first thinking that the next chapter was Leshawna's, so halfway through planning out her chapter, I realized that Geoff was actually next. After I found that out, I really didn't want to think about an entirely different NEW chapter, so I just put it off. But now it's done, and I really think you're going to enjoy this one! Have fun!**

Geoff was feeling very satisfied after the tri-arm triathlon was over. He was really excited that he made a new friend out of Gwen, being that she didn't seem all that social.

Geoff felt so good, in fact, that he felt the urge to go off by himself and reflect on it all, which say quite a bit, being that Geoff didn't usually hang out by himself. He found a secluded area, sat with his back leaned against a tree, and pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"This is so awesome!" Geoff thought aloud, "Had some fun, played a great game, Gwen's my new bud! What a day!"

Geoff placed his hands behind his head and gave a huge sigh of content. But his relaxation wouldn't last for very long.

Right then, a big flash of light appeared. Geoff had his hat over his eyes, but he still noticed the change in light. He scrambled to sit up and looked around. Nothing strange seemed to be around. So Geoff simply shrugged and sat back against the tree.

Geoff then heard a voice whisper from behind him, "Geoff, follow me." This startled Geoff. He sat up and looked around again. Looking behind him, he saw a tall, blonde man wearing kakis, a red hoodie (not wearing the hood up), and a hat that looked just like Geoff's, only dirtier and more worn out.

"Hey dude." said Geoff a little confused, "Uh, what's up?"

The man said nothing, but gestured for him follow. Although Geoff didn't really know what he was getting into, his curiosity got the better of him and he followed the man with the hat into the woods. After they had made their way a good distance into the forest, the man stopped. Geoff stopped to. Geoff wasn't able to see, but the man gave a sideways grin.

_I knew he'd follow me. He's not one to let things go by the wayside._ Thought the man.

"Hey, dude?" said Geoff, "You wanna let me in on what you're doing?"

The man still stayed silent, but turned around and face Geoff. He removed his hat and shook out his golden locks. "Man," he said in a deep, slightly raspy voice. "I hate hat hair. Don't you, dude?"

Geoff smiled, "Tell me about it, dude! Totally sucks at parties, too!"

The man laughed under his breath. _Ha! I always was the clueless one! Might as well spell it out for him, or we'll be here all day!_

"Geoff? C'mere." he gestured for Geoff to come closer (Geoff was, after all, standing a good 7 or 8 feet away.) Geoff came nearer to the man, still wary of what he was doing. "I'm gonna tell you this straight up, Geoff. You ever here of time travel?" _Maybe he'll get it now!_ He thought.

"Yeah. A little to sci-fi for my taste, but I know what it is." Said Geoff blissfully.

The man sighed, then looked at Geoff in the eyes and said, "I'll say this slooooowly! Okay?" Geoff nodded. "I… am… you… from… the future... Unnnnderstaaaand?"

"Dude!!!" said Geoff, apparently psyched, "Why didn't you just say so?!?! This is AWESOME!!!"

Geoff's future self laughed a little, "I thought that the fact that I look like you would tip you off… at least a little."

"Aw, man! So you're me, and… and you remember everything I've already lived through, right?"

"Totally!" said Geoff's future self.

"Like… like the time Eric and I drove my truck into the lake?" laughed Geoff.

Geoff's future self laughed at the old memory, "Yeah, and Dad had to call a tow truck to get it out of the lake! Man, he was so pissed!"

"Yeah, he was! I was grounded for two months!"

"That didn't stop you, though! I remember how I would sneak out every night and go party anyway!"

"Duh! Like I was gonna stop rockin' just because I was grounded! HA!" Geoff and his future self laughed over the great memory. Geoff continued after his laughing fit, "So, what's up the ol' future, huh?" Geoff thought for a moment. "Are me and Gwen buds? I mean, I offered to invite her to a party when the show was over. Are we, you know, cool?"

Geoff's future self stopped. His smiled melted off his face. He looked at the ground, sad. "Actually… that's what I wanted to talk about."

"Wait, what's with the heaviness all of a sudden?" said Geoff, "Is something gonna happen between us? Is… is she gonna get hurt? Oh no! Don't tell me the she and the Trent man―"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Geoff's future self, "Hold on dude! First off, she and Trent are fine! They made up for the whole Heather thing and all that. But that's not the problem."

"Then… what happened?"

Geoff's future self sat up against a rock. Geoff followed suit, sitting himself up against a nearby rock, facing him. "I have a story for you Geoff. You see the future's not a pretty thing right now. There's a psycho who's this close to taking over the entire world. Everyone from the show came together to help, thanks to Zeke."

"Zeke?" said Geoff.

"Oh, sorry. I forget he goes by Ezekiel right now."

"Wait! Ezekiel? Psycho? World domination? This sounds like a cool story, but what does any of this have to do with Gwen?"

Geoff's future self nodded, "Look, I guess you'll find out the beginning of this little story when the time comes. For now, let me tell you about…"

Flashback

_"And… there we go!" said Cody as he tightened the last bolt. Everyone gathered around as he finished, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet our new time machine!"_

_After a few months of hard research and elbow grease, the team had successfully built a time machine._

_"Nice work, Codster!" said Geoff, "But how is this gonna help us?"_

_"Well, I've got this theory, eh." said Zeke, "You see, those things that approached us that the psycho sent us, I don't think they're from this time period. I think he has a time machine of his own, eh. Now, what we could use our for, I'm not a hundred percent sure. However, I think it would be best not to let the enemy have too much of a disadvantage, eh."_

_"That's great, Zeke." said Trent, "But we don't even know if this thing will even work."_

_Zeke looked over at the control panel. He set the time to his specifications and pulled the switch. The big, bronze ring flickered before filling with light. Then, Zeke stuck his head through to see. After a second, he pulled back in and said, "I'm gonna hold my fingers up while I'm looking in, and you guys need to say how many I'm holding up. Okay?"_

_"What will that prove?" asked Noah._

_"Just do it, eh!" said Zeke. He stuck his head back into the portal and held up three fingers to the crowd._

_Everyone sighed and said in unison, "THREE FINGERS."_

_"If you ask me," Duncan whispered to Courtney, "I think homeschool's gone a little wacky. This won't prove anything!" _

_Zeke pulled his head back through and turned off the machine. "It works." he said._

_"Well, how do you know?" asked Leshawna._

_"I set the machine to deliver a portal to the back of the crowd one second into the future. I was planning all along to hold up three fingers, and when I stuck my head through the portal, everyone said three before I even held my fingers up."_

_"Yeah?" yelled Duncan from the back of the group, "Well, how can __we__ know?"_

_Zeke smiled a bit, "Well, before I came back, I heard you call me wacky and that this wouldn't prove anything."_

_Duncan stayed silent for a minute, then said, "Mm, good enough for me!" Everyone else agreed and dispersed. _

_Geoff then realized that Gwen wasn't around. Curious to her whereabouts, he went looking for her. The first logical place to look was in her room. The place they were staying at was more than just a warehouse. There were many offices in the second story of the place. All the offices were cleared out, the bigger rooms being made into rooms for everyone (a gym, a kitchen, and game room, ect.), while the slightly smaller ones were turned into private quarters, one for everyone. Luckily, Geoff knew where Gwen's room was. Right between Leshawna's room and Trent's room._

_Geoff tapped on the door, "Hey, Gwen? You in there?"_

_Geoff heard Gwen's voice, "Huh? Oh, hold on a second!" He heard some rustling, like Gwen was cleaning up really fast. Right before she opened the door, Geoff could have sworn that he heard her sniffling. Was she crying?_

_When Gwen opened the door. Geoff saw her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and transparent streaks were running down her face. She __was__ crying after all. But why._

_"Gwen." he said caringly, "Are you okay? You look upset."_

_"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." said Gwen. She wiped her face with her hands and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face._

_Geoff, however, cared too much to accept that, "Gwen, I know the difference between okay and upset. You're upset." Gwen sighed and sat on her bed. Geoff took the chair from her desk and sat down to face her, "You wanna talk about it?"_

_Gwen's eyelids filed with tears. She broke down and started to cry again. "Geoff… I… I…" Gwen started to sob._

_Geoff went and sat next to her on her bed. He hugged her, "Whoa! Gwen! It's okay! I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"_

_Gwen nodded, "Yeah." she chocked out, "Geoff? I… I'm really scared."_

_Geoff closed his eyes and hugged Gwen again, "It's okay. Everyone's a little freaked out."_

_"No Geoff. Literally! I'm really scared. I don't know if I can do this."_

_"Oh, Gwen." Geoff hugged her once again. He never had any sisters or close female friends, so hugging was the best he could come up with. "I'm really sorry. I wish I knew what to say."_

_Gwen shook her head and hugged him back, "I just need a friend." She buried her head in her shoulder and cried. _

_Geoff just held onto her. "Don't worry, Gwen. Everything will be fine. You'll see. You've got Bridgette and Leshawna. And you've got Trent, too! I know everyone here is gonna be here for you. We're like a family now."_

_Gwen sniffled, "You know, I have a little brother back home. We fight, but I've always been there for him, you know? And I've got friends from school, but we really don't do anything but hang out and do nothing. Before now, I've never really had a real friend to go to. No, even before right now, I knew I had someone."_

"_Really?" said Geoff. He felt her nod on his shoulder._

"_Remember back on the island, when we were on Boney Island together during the Tri-armed-triathlon?" Gwen said in a shaky voice._

"_Yeah, I remember." said Geoff._

"_When you offered your friendship to me, at the time, you had no idea how much it meant to me. No one before than had ever done that. Just out of the blue offer to take me to a party? I knew that you really cared about me."_

"_It… it really meant that much to you?" said Geoff. Making friends randomly like the way he made friends with Gwen that day always came natural to him. He never thought that it would really mean __that__ much to her. Hearing Gwen say that, caused a lump to grow in his throat._

"_Geoff?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're the best friend… the best brother I've ever had."_

_Brother?__ thought Geoff. __She thinks of me as a brother?_

_Before Geoff could digest this any further, Gwen let go of him. "Thanks for comin' in here, Geoff."_

"_No… no problem." Geoff said, trying to swallow the growing lump in his throat. "I guess I'll catch you later?" Gwen nodded and Geoff left the room. He immediately went to his own room. _

_When he got there, he sat down in his bed. He rubbed his face with his hands. They were cold against his hot face. He slowly laid down perpendicular to his bed, his feet on the floor and his head resting on the other side. He blinked, and tears squeezed out of his eyes. It was the first time since he could remember that he actually cried. He even felt a little surprised that he remembered how._

_He sat up and wiped the tears away. __Gwen,__ Thought Geoff __I promise that I'll best the best damn brother you ever had. I'm gonna get you through whatever's bothering you._

Flashback End.

"A… a brother?" Geoff said. "Really?"

Geoff's future self nodded, "And having told you that story," he stood to his feet, "I feel the need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" said Geoff, "What? What is it?"

Tears began to well up in his eyes. He turned away and squeezed them out and let them trickle slowly down his face. Thinking about this always made him cry, "She's going to go through some pretty hard stuff. Just make sure…" He turned back around to face Geoff. He looked at him straight into his eyes, "Just make sure you take good care of her."

"Dude…" was all Geoff could say.

"I mean it! For a while, I've sorta beat myself up for not totally being there for her before that. When my turn came to come here to scout, and I knew I could talk to you, this was the first― no, the _only_ thing that came to my mind when I thought about what I was going to say to you!" Geoff's future self grabbed onto Geoff's shoulder and squeezed them. More tears came out of his eyes. He clenched his teeth and said sternly, "Geoff! Promise me! Take care of Gwen!"

Geoff would have usually succumbed immediately, saying "yeah" or "sure" and telling him to just chill. That's usually what he did when a person was being deep or freaking out like Geoff's future self was doing. But this time, Geoff looked back into his future self's eyes, silent, not saying a single word. It was the first time in a very long time that he actually spent a period of time with his thoughts. It's not that he wasn't sure. It was that he knew that his future self was speaking the truth. It was different. He just wanted to let it sink in before saying anything.

"I promise." said Geoff. "I'm going to take good care of her!"

Geoff's future self breathed, as if he wasn't breathing at all until then. He smiled at Geoff, "Good. She'll need all the support that she can get. She's just afraid to ask for it."

It was right then that the watch on Geoff's future self's wrist started to beep repetitively and flash blue, summoning him back to the future. Geoff's future self simply nodded to Geoff, then shot out the portal from his watch and returned to the future.

*************************

_Geoff re-entered the past quietly, so much unlike his usually happy-go-lucky attitude. Trent noticed Geoff as he came from the portal's light._

"_Hey Geoff! You okay?" asked Trent_

"_Wha… oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just had a serious discussion with my past self is all."_

"_Really? asked Trent, "Whatcha talk about?"_

_Geoff thought for a second, then smiled and said, "Politics."_

_Trent gave a laugh, "Yeah, nice one, Geoff!"_

_Geoff laughed back at his own joke. The he aksed Trent, "Hey, have you seen Gwe― uh, 'Guenevere' around? I don't see her."_

"_No. She's been up in her room all day. She seems upset again." Trent sighed as he folded his arms and dipped his head, "I wish I could help her. If only I knew what was wrong."_

_Geoff put a hand on his shoulder, "She's just scared, dude. The best thing she needs is just someone to be with, you know?"_

_Trent looked up, "You're right. I'm gonna go make sure she's okay." As Trent walked away, Geoff couldn't help but watch as Trent walked to the stairs and let another tear roll down his face. Geoff sighed and went to his own room to think._

_Geoff sat on his bed and pulled open the drawer of his bed side table. Inside was a piece of binder paper, something that Geoff wrote the day the Guenevere had called him a brother. It read:_

_Guenevere,_

_You told us to call you by your full name from now on. At the time I didn't understand why. But I think I'm beginning to understand. You're distant. You rarely come out of your room. You spend every moment you can either alone or completely silent. The reason you don't want us to call you "Gwen" is because you know that you aren't Gwen right now. You just said I was a brother to you. I know that Gwen is still there inside you somewhere. I just know it!_

_Guenevere, when you said you were scared, were you scared of being Gwen, or is someone scaring Gwen away? I wish I knew. You don't have to tell me now, but please, sometime, eventually…_

_Tell me what's wrong with my little sister._

**(A/N) So, what do you think? Worth the wait? I hope so. Anyway, sorry again for being so slacky. I'll try harder to post more quickly. 'Til next time readers!**


	21. Leshawna

**(A/N) Another long wait. Again sorry. I've been a little wrapped up in a few RPs. One of which might be another fan fiction if I can get the other guys permission… and find some time. LOL! So this is Leshawna. Yeah, I know I had a basic idea, but only half of it stuck, so I'll just start and see where it leads. Okay, enjoy!**

Leshawna entered her room, laying her bags on the bed. She sighed as she looked at the window. The curtains were drawn open and she was looking out at the moonlight.

"I can't believe this. Kicked off, and I didn't do a dang thing wrong! In fact, except for those two, Katie and Sadie, no one really wanted me off! Isn't that justice for ya?"She flicked on a lamp, bathing the room in a dim, orange glow, closing the curtains after. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she simply let out a huge sigh and laid back. "Well, at least this place is pretty nice."

Suddenly, Leshawna heard a knocking on her door. She had a pretty good idea of who it was. She smiled a little as she went to open the door.

"Come on in Haro―" Leshawna opened the door to find not the skinny little red head, but DJ. "Oh, DJ! It's you." she blushed, slightly embarrassed. She laughed nervously, "I, uh, thought you were…"

"Oh, yeah." DJ said as he smiled a little, blushing. "I get it. He is your boyfriend and all…"

"Well… uh… did you, uh, wanna come in?" She said awkwardly, still a little embarrassed that she had called DJ by the wrong name.

"Wha? Oh, no. I just, uh… was told to give you this." DJ held out a pink card with a big red heart. "It's, uh, one of those love letters. Harold told me to give it to you. He said he wrote this, but was, uh, kicked off before he could give it to you. You know how it is." DJ tried to smile, making it quite believable.

Leshawna took the card from DJ. "Oh, from Harold? How sweet! But, uh… why didn't _he_ come to give it to me?"

As if on cue, Courtney's voice rang out through the hotel, from the lobby, loud enough for all to hear, "HAROLD, YOU LITTLE SCUM BAG! GET BACK HERE!!!"

"Oh, that's why." she Leshawna. She laughed a little. "Well, thank you for bringing it to me, DJ. Good night!"

DJ gave a little sigh. "Yeah, good night."

Leshawna shut the door. Leaning against the door, she looked at the card for a moment. She was about to open it, but simply sighed as she gently tossed it on the bed.

"What wrong with me?" said Leshawna. "The more I think about it, the more wrong it seems. Harold's one of the sweetest guys ever, but then… why don't I love him as much as I did that night on the dock." Her memories went back to that lovely night. Remembering all those emotions, love, passion, happiness, made her heart flutter.

Sitting back on the edge of the bed, she rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She sighed heavily.

Suddenly, Leshawna saw a bright flash of light from under her door. This peaked her curiosity, so she decided to see what was outside. She got up and opened the door just a crack, only enough for her to look out into the hall.

No more than three seconds after, Leshawna was knocked backwards. She was able to back up fast enough to catch herself by grabbing onto the desk table. She looked around. The door was now closed, but no one seemed to be in the room.

"H-hello?" she said nervously.

"Is the coast clear?" said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. It was deep, but most definitely female.

"Uh, yeah?" she said, slightly confused by the whole situation.

Just then, a figure came from the closet next to the door. It was a very beautiful woman. She was black, tall, fairly… voluptuous, with a long black braid down her back. She was wearing a dark blue top, a leather jacket, and jeans.

"Good," said the woman, "Listen, we need to talk."

"Whoa! Hold on a second!" demanded Leshawna, "Y'all can't just go bustin' into someone else's room with no reason! Who do you think you are, anyway?"

The woman reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out a beaten up, wrinkled, pink card, almost identical to the one that Leshawna had just received.

"DJ just gave a card like this to you, didn't he?" said the woman.

Leshawna cocked her eyebrow, taking her letter from the bed. "How did you know that?"

"Because, I know what you're going through." said the woman, "You feel confused, lost. You're not sure of your own feelings. You just wish things had never gotten so far, but for some reason, you feel unwilling to change it. Am I right?"

"Okay! That's enough!" said Leshawna in a louder voice, "Who are you? Why are you here? How do you know all this stuff? What's going on? Answer me!"

"Leshawna…" said the woman. "The thing is, you already know who I am."

"What's that supposed to mean." said Leshawna getting more annoyed by the second. "Enough with all these riddles! I want some answers, now!"

"I'm you, Leshawna. I'm a time traveler."

Leshawna just stared at her future self for a moment, then started busting up laughing. "Ha ha ha! Oh boy, that's a good one. But seriously, what's going on here?"

"I'm serious, Leshawna! Dead serious! I've already lived what you're going through, and you're going through a very troubling time." Leshawna's future self walked over to the window, looking up at the full moon. "You like Harold, but the more you think about it, the more wrong the whole situation seems. You know the relationship between you two won't work, but you don't want to break his heart. You think on the one hand that maybe if you let the relationship grow, things will work out, but in the other hand, you're starting to feel the attraction weaken with every passing second. He could write you poem after poem, and you're love will be rejuvenated with each letter, but you know the feelings will fade soon after. And for some reason, you don't know why. You look at all the cards, seeing his name on each one. But no matter how many time's Harold's name shows up, you can't help but feel like they didn't really come from him." Leshawna's future self looked over at Leshawna, "I'm hitting some nerves here, aren't I?"

Leshawna said nothing. She simply sat down in her bed in silence, hugging a pillow. After a minute, she said, "I never told anyone those feelings. Maybe you are me after all." She looked over to her future self. "But, why time travel all the way here to tell me what I already know?"

"Well, to be honest, that's not what I'm here for. I'm just here to scan for any threats that might be loose in the past. Things have seemed to quiet down recently, but Guenevere hates taking chances now a days." Leshawna's future self got kind of quiet then shook herself out of it, "But that's beside the point. The thing is, I don't want to tell you what you don't know, but instead I need to tell you what you probably don't want to know."

"Wait." said Leshawna, "What do you mean, 'what I probably don't want to know'?"

"Look, I'm gonna come right out and say this. The thing is, Harold does like you, but not as much as you think he does." Leshawna's future self looked at the wrinkled pink card, the red heart peeling off at the edges. She heaved a sigh.

Leshawna's first reaction was to stick up for Harold, but she stopped herself. Could she really deny that what this woman was saying was false? After all these were thoughts she'd been wondering about herself.

Still, she wanted to know exactly what she meant. "Why exactly are you saying that? What has Harold done that would make it that he wouldn't like me as much as he says. I mean I've read his poems, and―"

"That's my point…" said Leshawna's future self solemnly. "Those poems? They weren't written my Harold."

Leshawna stood to her feet the instant she heard that. "What?!?! You mean to tell me that my Harold was taking credit for someone else's heartfelt poetry?!?! Why would he do that?!?!"

"Because," she said, still staring out the window, "He doesn't have the emotions to pour out that he thinks will impress you. He likes you, but he doesn't love you."

Leshawna looked at her card once again, "Then… then who did write these poems?" she said.

Leshawna's future self walked over and placed a gentle hand on Leshawna's shoulder. "Just read it. Read it with an open mind and heart. Don't convince yourself that Harold wrote it, because he didn't. When you read it with a wide open heart, you'll know who loves you."

Leshawna sighed, and then said, "Okay, I guess I'll give it a shot."

Leshawna's future self smiled, "Good, I'll leave you alone." And without another word, she left the room.

With all her training, Leshawna's future self was able to flawlessly sneak out of the hotel without being caught. Under the cover of night, she snuck to the pool area.

"Alright." she whispered to herself, "Now all I gotta do is find a nice secluded place to wait until I can return to the―"

"Leshawna?! Is that you?!" said a surprised voice.

_Oh crap!_ She thought. _Who'd be out here at this time of night?_

Leshawna's future self turned around to see a very bewildered DJ standing there, holding a notebook and pen in his hands. He was standing next to a pool side chair. She figured that he must have been sitting down, writing something right as she came along.

"Uh, hi DJ!" said Leshawna's future self.

DJ looked her over for a few minutes, getting a little closer, scanning her up and down. Finally, he said, "Wait, are you from the future too?"

Leshawna's future self nearly jumped out of her skin before she realized that DJ, being that he was already off the island, already knew about time travel.

She smiled. She looked around to see if anyone was around. "Are we alone?"

DJ nodded, "Yeah, it's just me out here."

"Then, yes. I am from the future. I believe you met your future self as well?"

"Yeah, before I left the island." said DJ. Leshawna's future self saw DJ was blushing hard. The sight if this made her giggle.

Hearing her giggle, DJ dropped his notebook and pen to cover his rosy cheeks. When the notebook landed on the ground, it landed with the pages open. Leshawna's future self picked it up and started to flip through some of the pages.

"Huh? Wait! Don't read―"

"It's okay, DJ." she said, "I already know you love me. I've known for the longest time."

"Really?" he said. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling slightly, "When did I tell you?"

Leshawna laughed a little, putting a friendly hand on his blushing face. "No need to worry your pretty little head about it, baby. Everything will work out." Leshawna then lowered her hand and gave him back the notebook. She then looked over her shoulder to see if there was anyone who might have been coming, and then stole a kiss on his cheek before sprinting away into the darkness

DJ just stood there. His hand gently touched the spot on his face where Leshawna kissed him and smiled. "Yeah, everything will be just fine." DJ picked up his pen, sat back in his seat, and continued to write his poetry.

Meanwhile, Leshawna was still working up the courage to read the card DJ had given her.

_C'mon, just read it!_ She urged herself, _There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a little love letter._

Leshawna took a deep breath and opened it. It read:

_**To the girl that make my heart sing to the skies,**_

_ Tell me. How do you_

_Expect me to survive?_

_ Without you by my side _

_It's just too hard to stay alive._

_ But little by little, _

_With every passing day_

_ I see that we are actually_

_Becoming farther away _

_ Others may say they love you, _

_Shower you with joy and praise_

_ Still my fragile heart keeps burning, _

_My voice I'm unable to raise_

_ And so I will sit here,_

_Wanting what I wish could be_

_ To have the courage to tell you_

_ I want you to be with me_

_ (Yeah, it's not exactly a haiku, but I had some feelings that could not be expressed in a mere three lines. Until next time, my beloved!)_

Leshawna sat there in awe. She didn't know how she knew. She didn't know how she was able to figure it out. She didn't know why she didn't see it before or what voice in her head was screaming out the true poets name.

But Leshawna knew deep down who really wrote this poem.

"DJ…" she said in a whisper, "It was you all along."

* * *

As soon as she reached a safe distance, Leshawna's watch started beeping and flashing blue. She shot the portal out and entered the future.

"Ah, good to be home." she said. She went over to the couch in the recreation area of the base, which was where basically everyone was hanging out at that particular moment.

It was then that Harold and DJ were walking over. As they neared, they were having a conversation.

"No, man!" said DJ, "You're beat boxin' is way cooler!"

"As if!" said Harold, "Anyone can beat box. It takes true skills to master the art of ribbon dance."

"'Master' huh? Yeah, tell that to the instant replay!" DJ and Harold laughed.

Leshawna stood up and kissed DJ on the cheek, "Hey baby!" she said, "I see that you and Harold are getting along now!"

"Totally, hon!" he said happily.

"Yeah, we're best buds!" Harold agreed. Harold then saw Beth waving over to him. "Now if you two will excuse me, there's a lady waiting for my enchantment."

Leshawna laughed at his goofiness, then looked at DJ, wrapping her arms around him. "See babe? I told you that everything would work out!"

DJ put his arms around Leshawna as well and kissed her, "Yeah, you did! Thanks babe!"

**(A/N) Again, sorry about the wait. It's just that finals are coming and I got a bunch of crap to deal with. But I promise, once this semester's over, not only will there be faster updates, but a lot of interesting new things to look forward to. So please just bare with me until this is over. Thanks!**


End file.
